Sour Grape
by Trchy
Summary: Lili is caught in a cruel prank. Asuka discovers something she shouldn't. The secret goes viral and Lili has no other choice but to embrace it. Asuka, well, she doesn't have an idea what she's going to do. Yuri. Asuka x Lili
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello. If ever you're reading this and you know I haven't finished The Express and Define yet, don't worry, that's coming next. For my readers in that story, I will tell you my (hopefully) reasonable reason for being absent for a long time. But like I always promised, I won't abandon any of my stories. Anyhow...I wrote a new fic with an offer of my sincere apology.  
If this gets enough attention, I plan to make this a multi-chapter story. Don't be afraid, I'm on vacation now, and for those who've seen me update in vacations -you know I always update almost everyday :D  
Ok, I hope this is as good as I imagined it to be.

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

Asuka

* * *

Lili stayed still on the ground. The only part of my body that wasn't touching hers was my face. I had meant to run away as fast as possible. The way things turned out tonight is going to change everything. The moment I move from this position above her will commence that change. I'm supposed to be on my feet now, getting as far away from her. But I can't help but to look at her. What with the flush on her face, and the awe in her eyes. She looked both scared and embarrassed. Kind of like what I'm feeling right now.

"Asuka!" The sound of my own name reaches my ears. I push up myself from the ground and look at her one last time. Her eyes locked with mine, and then a deeper shade of red came across her face.

"Asuka!" The yell came again. I looked at my back, and I saw Xiaoyu running for dear life. Alisa and Leo were far ahead of her by now. Sebastian stood at the other side of the car, asking his mistress if she was ok.

I scrambled to find ground on my feet, and then I started to run away too. I ran so fast, my hair was flying everywhere, and I swear, I didn't even know which directions I was taking. I turned left, right, right, left, straight, left, and some more turns that I don't want to try to memorize anymore.

Then I felt a hard hold on my forearm. It took me a moment to halt.

"Asuka, you dumbhead, why did you use the right door? I told you we were going to jump out of the left door!" Xiaoyu said, her voice coming low and out of air.

"You fell head on to Lili, I was so scared for my life, and I couldn't stop running." Leo appeared, coming down from the forest ahead us.

"Asuka, are you alright? It took you a long time to run away." Alisa came close to me, deliberately placing her hand on my shoulder.

I wanted to tell them something along the lines of _"I'm going to kill the three of you tonight, and no one will ever know" _but I found myself unable to speak. My heart is beating crazy, and I suddenly felt so tired after stopping the run. I raised my hand, intending to hit Xiaoyu in the head, but it fell right back to my side. I sat down on the grass and said "I hope you three have a plan on how I'll survive tomorrow."

***Sour Grape***

Ok, so I might have jump to the climax because I'm really impatient with telling stories in a chronological way. But, come on, stories are better told when the start is actually the middle, and your middle is actually your start, wait. Am I even making sense?

Well, who cares? I know I don't.

Anyways, I'll just do the storytelling now.

The start of the story is actually set two years ago. (Yeah, I'm the evil narrator who dares to skip two years' worth of events and jump at the climax just to spoil you all) You see, two years ago. An old man who looked like a human rabbit (though some say he isn't, no one can change my mind about that.) went to my Daddy's (Did I just say that? Man, Lili is really rubbing into me) dojo and beat up everyone in sight. I came home from school, and I heard that my old man was sent to the hospital, so I went there and he told me everything.

I promised myself I would make that rabbit pay, and luck was on my side. I had a righteous policeman help me find where he is, and I have to thank him in a way. I discovered the Iron Fist Tournament was where the rabbit is, and I chased him there, and I beat him up. And I beat other people up, which was really great because at home, I mostly just stop fights, not engage in them.

My first tournament was a blast. (Except for the fact that this weird guy, who actually turned out to be Jin my devil relative of somewhat fell into my chest) I was sure I was going to come back.

And then I met her.

_Emilie De Rochefort. _

She strode down to the stage in a catwalk that I thought only girls in modeling could do correctly. She wiped her hair, long and silky as she said something I don't remember anymore. A princess. That's the first thing that came to my mind when I saw her, and that's before I even knew she was actually rich.

The fight ensued, and (coughing) as expected, I won.

But for the next days that came, I started regretting to have ever won that battle.

I was chased relentlessly like a wanted criminal. She did everything to rattle the peace out of me. Who would pay a bunch of artist wannabe's just to piss off their rival? The girl was unexplainably attached to me from then on.

And come two years later.

Here I am, at the last year of my High School. I haven't been visited by the princess, thank God. However, I have to admit that I'm actually looking forward to her return.

Senior year is a bore. Classes are longer and the subjects are beginning to become more obscure for the lazy student to try to understand.

Love life is drained to zero. I had two boyfriends last year, who I broke up with because they were beginning to get too clingy. Also, most of the times, they get to develop this fear of me and are just as happy to cut the relationship.

Honestly, I've just got off a new relationship last week. I had a lot of expectations about that last boyfriend of mine. He was a black belt Karateka from another dojo, and we've been close since middle school since we always see each other in contests and programs. I had a crush on him for a while, and then he confessed to me, and we ended up dating for 4 months. Maybe the relationship would've gone longer if we didn't chance see this group of kids being bullied by some thugs on one of our dates.

I couldn't help not to help the kids, and he backed me up, which was good. We fought the thugs together, but soon, I was left fighting alone. He was kicked down to the ground, and I dragged him out of the way and continued to beat up the others because I was mad that they did that to him.

_Why can't good things happen to good people?_

He ended up ignoring me the next day, and it took him two weeks to get the guts to show his face again.

I was walking down the pathway connecting the baseball field and the gym in a public sports park. He was waiting for me at the door of the gym. He smiled while attempting to walk closer to me.

I asked him what he was doing there, and he told me that he wanted to say sorry about ignoring me for a long time.

I rolled my eyes. I gave him a smirk and then I approached him with my feet thumping loudly on the ground. He squished his eyes shot and backed away until his back hit the wall of the gym.

"Oh, I see" I said, sounding like I realized something important.

"What do you see, Asuka – san?" He asked, hardly able to face me.

"I've diagnosed you to be suffering from Asuka Phobia. Don't worry, because a lot people seem to be having them these days, it's somehow contagious in a way. But fortunately for you, there is a cure that has been well tested and verified to work on all cases."

"A cure? What is it?" He asked, enthused.

I formed my hand into a tight fist and rubbed my knuckles with my other hand. I heard him swallow. I placed my palm above my knuckles and then I pushed it down. The sound of knuckles crackling together was as garish as I wanted.

"Stay away from me" I said, putting a last crack on my pinky finger.

The guy looked terrified. He took a run from the side of the gym and never looked back at me. He tripped on a rock not too far away and began to curse while he tried to run again, but he couldn't. He ended up walking all wobbly and weak.

As I looked at him, I felt a very upsetting feeling in me.

_I can't believe I dated someone like that. Again. _

The thing is, no one ever worked out for me. The guys are all either scared or insecure of me. Even girls are the same.

The guys think I'm hot, and they'll date me. When they realize they can't get into my pants, they get mad. I lose my temper, and they run scared.

The girls think I'm a bitch? Someone who's out to flirt with any guy because they believe I can. Unfortunately, it's hard to flirt when you know that 99.99% of the men are more attracted to your assets than you.

But none of this is about to matter in a few days. The Iron Fist Tournament is set to start by the end of this month, and I am excited. Well, that's before I knew that the tournament this year will be the craziest.

So, my school life continues, and I had no dates to go to anymore, yadda, yadda.

The Iron Fist Tournament starts, and I'm back at the so-called Tekken Center. This is backstage knowledge, but Tekken Center is a place where all Tekken participants can come and stay and entertain themselves while waiting for their fights.

The residence is free, and you can stay here until the end of the tournament, or only until you're still in the tournament. When a participant reaches the quota of lost, of course, it means you're not fighting anymore so you have to move out.

I always abuse the rights of the participant in the Tekken Center. I take up a room for two people but never actually let anyone stay with me there –The room next to me also happens to be empty every time, so I guess no one is actually interested in staying at the residence. I eat the breakfast-lunch-and-dinner buffet from opening to close (as long as I don't have a fight to attend). I happen to be one of the very few people who sojourns here at the center for the entire season of the tournament.

Once in a while, some participants who don't stay here, still comes to enjoy the food and the many entertainment provided. There's a theater room, an indoor and outdoor pool, a library (with an alarmingly open data about every other participant in the tournament), table tennis, volleyball, basketball, and my favorite, the Tekken Park.

The Tekken Park is a big outdoor hanging place complete with mini-stores, landscaping, fountains, ponds, mini-bridges and benches with futuristic themes like the street lamps that floats and glows blue.

Most of my time is spent in enjoying some burger at a bench near a fountain or a pond. I would prefer to be alone, but Xiaoyu and Alisa doesn't seem to understand that.

"Hey, there she is" Xiaoyu said, pointing her hand on a street lamp at the other side of a big glowing-in-blue fountain.

I ignored whoever it is she wants me to look at. For today, I was relaxing with my eyes closed and my head resting on the back support of the metallic bench. I won another fight this morning, but the victory strained me to the point where I want to sleep now and not fight until next week.

"I would like to believe that she is hiding, but she seems oblivious that we can clearly see her." I heard Alisa say.

My curiosity takes the better of me. I open my eyes and take a peek at their target. Some twenty footsteps away, Lili was unsuccessfully hiding behind the thin black street lamp. She was looking at our direction, but customarily it was me she was looking at.

"Hmm, are we not going to talk about this?" Xiaoyu sprouted.

"What?" I asked her, as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

Once upon a crazy time, a Chinese girl told a Japanese girl that a Monegasque girl has a crush on her. The Japanese girl told her she was good at jokes. The Chinese said "thanks" but realized what that meant and got mad at the Japanese. A Russian Android came along and since she and the Chinese girl were close, she sided with the Chinese, and the Japanese was left to listen to their teamwork in proving that the Chinese girl was right.

"She's stopped looking. I think she's going to come here." Alisa said, holding out a pair of big binoculars (To which heaven knows why she would need because she can do ultra-zoom with her eyes).

Nonetheless, she was right. Lili walked from her side to ours and stood in front of me.

"Hello, Kazama" She said, her smile ingenious as ever.

"Yo" I said. I then went back to closing my eyes and relaxing in the bench.

"Lili, why are you here?" I heard Xiaoyu ask.

"Am I not allowed to be here? I'm a participant too you know."

Xiaoyu laughs. "Well, of course we all know that. Kind of like how everybody knows you have it hard for our Osakan Peace Mediator here" I opened my eyes when I heard my alias name. I saw how Xiaoyu poked Lili in the arm with her elbow and do a fast wink while giving me a look.

"Clearly you're delusional. A high stature girl like me could never be even close to being fond of a mediocre girl coming from Japan's well known ruthless and haphazard place." Lili said the words without a pause, a stammer or a laugh. That's a dead serious speech if you ask me. And ouch, am I really so basic?

"I can sense a disturbing flow of waves from your body as you speak, Lili." Alisa came forward to Lili, suddenly holding her wrist. "Simply said, I know that you are lying."

Lili's face turned scared. She looked humiliated and tried to get out of Alisa's grasp.

"I don't like her." Lili said firmly.

"You're lying. I can feel it." Alisa said more firmly.

I don't know who I'm going to believe in this situation. First off, I never knew Alisa had a lying detector installed in her robotic body. Second, it's just impossible for this rich brat to actually like me. I mean, it's not that I'm degrading myself, but…I'm a girl, I mean I do act boyish but I can never come out as a boy, thanks to these racks. Emilie De Rochefort, is a rich, fastidious, mischievous and (hesitant to agree) beautiful girl. She could have anyone she wants. She's correct when she said that it's delirious she'd go for someone who's not in the same level as her. I'd imagine if I was her, I would date all the rich guys in my neighborhood, and maybe even get a chance with celebrities. Her choices and chances are as wide and varied as the sky. It's just impossible.

"I don't like her."

"You're lying."

Well, that exchange of words went on for some minutes and Xiaoyu was just looking back and forth from each girl. I didn't realize I was doing the same, and then we were both cheering for someone to win the argument already.

"I don't like her. I don't. I don't. I don't!" Lili tried pulling her hand away.

"You do, you do, you do! I can feel it!" Alisa's grasp was getting tighter by the look of how crumpled the sleeve of Lili's dress was becoming.

"Ouch, can you let me go now?"

"Not unless you admit it."

"I have a fight in like a minute, and I can't do this anymore." Lili pointed her hand on the limousine that was waiting for her at the entrance of the park.

"Hey there, everyone" Leo suddenly appeared from behind me.

"Leo, tell us, do you think Lili has a crush on Asuka?" Xiaoyu asked swiftly.

"Huh?" Leo muttered, obviously out of surprise.

"Oh, no, not her too" Lili sighed. "Kazama, stop sitting around there and make them stop."

"I'm not doing anything"

"Exactly." Lili adjusted her eyes, making them stare full sharp and intent on me. "Don't even think about believing them."

"I wouldn't dare." I answered her sarcastically.

"I can feel the heat rising here" Xiaoyu cuts in. She makes a gesture of fanning herself.

I growled as I rolled my eyes. She saw it, and stopped doing her fan-miming.

"Let her go. She's not going to give me a break again if you keep doing this. You don't know what she does when she wants to get revenge on me." I cross my hands on my chest, trying to look annoyed, although I would like to piss Lili more. It's very rare that I'm the one making her look like a goof like this.

Alisa follows me and removes her clutch on Lili's wrist. The princess gave me a hard stare before huffing and leaving the area. That was enough of a sign that I'm going to have another visit after this tournament.

"Why do you think she has a crush on Asuka?" Leo asked Xiaoyu. A little too loud for my liking.

"Leo, don't listen to her –them (I saw Alisa approach the German from behind). They're just looking for a way to waste the time while waiting for their fights."

"No, Leo, don't listen to Asuka. The girl is the incarnation of density. It's so obvious that Lili is into her, right? I mean, she's always following Asuka, even in Japan. I saw them along with Panda when I was coming late for school. "

"We were fighting just before you came rodeo style on us. Have you accepted now that you actually threw Lili's limousine?"

Xiaoyu looked guilty for a moment, but she jumped to ignoring what I said and continued her bombast. "And then Lili came back again a year after that. Alisa told me she saw them on the street."

"It's true." Alisa came forward excitedly. "I saw the whole thing happen. Asuka came to stop these group of guys from fighting but the trouble just got bigger. Then Lili appeared in her limousine announcing something in a megaphone. The guys made peace in a jiff and Asuka was visibly confused. She went over to Lili, and it turned out that Lili paid the guys to act, all because she wanted Asuka to fight her."

"See!" Xiaoyu shouted with her hands rocking Leo on the shoulders. "Who pays a bunch of people to get the attention of one person?"

"Apparently, you forgot that Lili is way richer than all of us. Whatever she paid those guys were only pennies of her allowance. Not too much to give if it means bugging me."

"Then aren't you curious why she's so fixated in annoying you?" Leo asked me.

"Well it's because –"I actually don't know what to answer her. "Whoa, I just realized I never thought of that before."

"Hah!" Alisa and Xiaoyu exclaimed together. "There's a hole you can't put a lid on!"

"Asuka, Asuka. It will be better if you give more credit to me." Xiaoyu sat on the bench next to me. "I've had a crush on this one person (_I know it's Jin_) for a long, long, long (_just say darn_) time now. I'm an expert when it comes to extracting the symptoms of a crush-forlorn girl. And, it is, with my eager eyes on Lili, and Alisa's backup, that I confidently conclude: Emilie De Rochefort, your so called _Princess_, has it hard on you." Xiaoyu pointed two indexes on me.

"My princess? That's a sweet way to put it." I said with a hefty laugh.

Xiaoyu looked upset, her thoughts were sidelined by me again. Alisa was sharing the same expression, and Leo was left to watch the three of us.

The tall German made a move of making her hand to a fist and saying with utmost energy "Let's put a stop on this argument by proving it tonight."

Our heads moved in unison to look at her. I looked speechless and awed. The other two were in glee.

"Oooh, I know how we can do that!" Alisa said in a matter of seconds.

"You've tried every reason and example on me. Not even a book of your observations will make me believe it." I sighed, when I saw them move closely to each other far away from me. They whispered on each other's ears and giggled and looked at me and then they whispered again.

I was beginning to feel like going back to my room and sleeping on them, but they got back at me before I could move away from the bench.

"Asuka. We've come up with the best scheme to prove that we're right." Xiaoyu tackled my arms, making sure I wouldn't leave them before they could finish saying their intents. "If we can't make you believe that Lili has a crush on you. Then, how about if Lili says it herself?" She said in a nifty voice.

"Yeah, go at it. She wouldn't say it a while ago even when Alisa was close to cutting her hand off."

"Well, that's because she knew you were there." Xiaoyu wiggled her eyebrows. "But, if perhaps, she didn't know you were listening –"

"And she was only with someone she trusted, she wouldn't be so afraid of admitting it, wouldn't she?" Alisa continued off for Xiaoyu.

"And how exactly can you make a situation like that?" I asked, but by the next second, I wished I never even wondered.

***Sour Grape***

Outside of the Mishima Dojo stage, the parking lot is located at the rear. Xiaoyu, Alisa, Leo and me, were going around with flashlights on our hands to find the only white limousine parked there. Unfortunately (for them) and fortunately (for me), the limo was nowhere to be found.

"Well, tough luck. Guess it's a sign you were all wrong from the start." I turned off my flashlight and started going back to the entrance of the parking area. It took me by surprise that the three were quick to give up as well.

We made our way to the gate of the entrance when we saw a light coming. We moved to the side, and saw that the incoming car was none other than the white Limo. We watched it enter the Parking area. It made a hard right and then it settled for a slot at the very end.

"Now, this is a sign." Xiaoyu stated quietly. "Let's go" She said as she walked first.

I heaved, I really thought (_prayed_) we wouldn't get through the plan.

Sebastian, Lili's faithful and all around butler came down from the limo and walked a few steps away. He took out a phone from the inside of his jacket and proceeded to speak to someone. We got close to the left of the Limo, when I realized that he was talking to Lili. He said her name and spoke continuously in their own language.

I was still trying to get the conversation when Leo discovered that the door at the back of the Limo was open.

"Is this not enough of a sign yet, huh Asuka?" Xiaoyu had to praise herself loudly, causing Sebastian to look at his back. We got to hide behind the car before he could see us, and then I could hear Lili's voice from the other line of the phone.

"I'm coming out now." I wasn't the only one who heard that, so before Sebastian could move back to the driver's door, we went inside the open door at the back. There were bags and heavy suitcases at the back of the limo, but we thought it was good because it would help us hide ourselves.

"Wait a minute." Xiaoyu took out a piece of paper from her pocket and took a quick run to the front seat of the Limo. She slid the paper on the crack between the frame and window.

Now, inside the Limo, we shoved the bags away and positioned ourselves sitting next to each other. We then took one bag each and placed it above us, but we left some open spaces to let air in, or else we might die from suffocation there.

We waited for at least five minutes before we heard Lili's voice. She was speaking in her native tongue again. She opened the back door of the Limo, and we thought we were going to die.

"Oh, it's cramped." She said.

We sighed within ourselves. We survived, she didn't notice us inside.

"I'm sitting at the front Sebastian." She yelled before closing the door.

When Sebastian closed his door and started the engines, we heard the click of the locks on the door.

This is bad. We're under automatic lock inside the car. If things get wrong, there's no way we can escape. We'd have to hide until the car stops and then wish we can get out without being caught.

The limo starts moving. Lili started to speak along with it.

"I know your secret."

"What did you say Miss Lili?"

"Look at this Sebastian, it was stuck in the window sill."

I couldn't get the best view of the front because of the bag on top of me and the black wall separating the drivers area from the limo's back. There's a small rectangular opening at the top of the wall, and you can see the people at the front by looking at rearview mirror placed on the top middle part.

"What secret could they probably know?" the sound of paper crumpling was audible even from the back. The sound of a window opening and closing can also be heard. I'm thinking that she threw the paper away.  
If we weren't hiding, I wanted to tell Xiaoyu that _I knew it, this plan wouldn't work at all. _

"I have way too many secrets to even have a clue on what that paper is talking about." Lili said with a laugh at the end.

"Hmm" Sebastian mused. "If the person placed it there while you're here at the tournament, then it must be something connected to joining Tekken. Wouldn't it be not, Miss Lili.?"

"Like what? The fact that I'm escaping my father every year to join this tournament? That's not something worth blackmailing me for. My father could get mad at me and I'd still come back. Daddy always forgives me anyways."

_Yeah, Xiaoyu, take that! Face it, you are wrong. _I really want to be able to talk right now.

However; I saw Sebastian smile from the rearview mirror. He eyed Lili and gave her a trifling laugh. "What about the reason why you keep coming back every year, Miss?"

Lili's eyes went wide. She cracked an amused laugh back at him. "Asuka Kazama"

_Ok, now, I feel like Xiaoyu is the one saying __**"**_Take that_**".**_

"That lousy pauper from Japan. She thinks she's all great, heroic and perfect."

_Or maybe not. _

"But you like her, don't you miss Lili?"

_And there it is again._

"Like is such a strong word Sebastian. It's more like I'm entertained with her. She's too easy to annoy, and she has tendencies to be gullible, and she's just so fun to tease."

_I guess I'm still winning this._

"Who am I kidding, huh?"

_Say what?_

I heard Sebastian laugh. This time it was a real laugh. . "I thought you'd keep up your act until the end of the night "

_No, no._

"But you would go along with me right? Like how you always help me out to hone my acting skills."

_Yes. That's right, change the topic._

"Of course I would, Ms. Lili. It's enjoying for me as well."

_Yeah, go on, talk about her future in becoming the next Academy award winner. _

"Ah, but it would be nice if that was true! If Asuka Kazama was just but an eyesore that I can play with."

_Is she still acting or is true now?_

"You fall in love too easily, Miss."

_Woah, no way._

"I do, I know that, but at least, unlike others, I don't let my feelings control me. Half of the time I'm in love, I don't really act in love."

_Is this actually happening? Am I not just sleeping at my room having this dream?_

"Yes, but you can forget to lower down your stalking tendencies Miss."

_She had actually stalked me?_

"Sebastian, you were the one who taught me how to stalk people. "

_And the old butler is the one who taught her?_

"I was trained to do so, Miss. After all, I always need to keep an eye on you."

_Amaterasu!_

"Well, it looks like it's backfiring on me, whoever wrote that is going to come out sometime….who cares anyways, unless I admit my secrets no one would know it right?"

_No. Someone will know it if you keep talking until the end of this ride._

"Unless I admit that I'm escaping my dad every year to join Tekken, they wouldn't know."

_Stop right there._

"The same goes for Asuka. Unless I admit it, no one will know that I actually like that cocky buffoon."

_No way. _

_I don't even know how to say this._

_Emilie de Rochefort, the princess. The rich brat. The girl who always told me that I'm her rival. She likes me. She really likes me, and she even stalks me?_

_What the hell did the world do to her?_

Before I could stop myself, I heard a loud gasp escape from my mouth.

All four of us ended up gasping in chorus, and above those loud gasps, Xiaoyu's voice echoed "I was right!"

My head went dizzy. Lili looked at the back of the car, and we tried hiding ourselves better.

"Sebastian, is there someone at the back?"

"No, Miss. Just your stuff. I took them out from the Tekken center like you asked me too."

Lili calmed down and sat back on her seat at the front. "Yes. My co-fighters, Xiaoyu and Alisa are starting to get tabs on me. They kept insisting I admit that I like "The Osakan Peace Mediator". If that continues, I don't know how long my façade would last. It's better if I stay out of the center and move in a hotel from now on."

_Damn. Don't give out too much information anymore! _Xiaoyu is already shaking with happiness next to me.

"And we pay so big to have you get the room next to Asuka's."

_Sebastian, you're doing a good job in frying your mistress._

"Kyaa, I just knew I was right!" Xiaoyu went again, and Lili looked back once more. This time, she didn't let it come across as some natural sound.

"Miss Lili, please don't turn the car that way" Sebastian reprimanded while we felt the limo going in fast drives from left to right. The bags were falling above us and in every side. We couldn't help but let out some small hard-suppressed yelps when the edges of her luggage's would hit us in parts of our body.

The car stops abruptly and the four of us fall head first on the floor of the limo. The sound of our bodies hitting the carpet finish was enough to make Lili panic. She told Sebastian to get out of the car and open the other door. I don't know what door she was talking about.

"Guys…..right door…go out" I heard Xiaoyu's voice come in and out. I couldn't hear everything, but from what I got, I took that I should use the right door.

The two doors on both sides of the Limo opens. Because the back of the limo was shut dark with the luggage above us, the light coming from the outdoor lampshades almost blinded me. I crawled my way out of the baggage and reached the footstep of the Limo. I tried standing up, but a bag hits me in the back and then I started to fall.

I was expecting a hard, grainy texture in the ground. My hands scratched the pavement, but my body didn't. I shake my head, and realize the horror of what was really happening.

I had in fact fell on top of Lili. In the most compromising position you could ever imagine.

My chest was on her face.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" I said out loud before I raised my head. I was supposed to run.

But you know what happened next.

* * *

Is it good? bad? I'd like to hear your comments  
also, for those curious minds.  
The title "**Sour Grape**"  
Is a psychology term for a human defense mechanism. It is the denial of the desirability of something after one believes that it cannot be reached or acquired.  
for example, you really wanted to become a doctor, but you realized you can't be one because you don't have the money to study it, and so, you end up acting you never actually liked the thought of being a doctor. And you would continue that thought until you go to the point where you really don't want to be a doctor anymore.  
Well, let's see how that title plays out in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I forgot to mention this at the first chapter, but this story is actually a bit of AU. But, you'll find out why soon.

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

Lili

* * *

Asuka went off in a flash after I heard her name being called. She didn't look back at me anymore. Sebastian moved next to me and supported me in the elbows to stand up. My knees were trembling, preventing me to stand straight unless I hold the roof of the limo.

"Ms. Lili, what do you want to do?" Sebastian asked me. His voice carried the same hollow I was feeling.

"Let's go to the slurp store," I said without a second thought.

***Sour Grape***

The nearest Slurp store was a walking distance from the High Roller's Club stage. It was a small business that sold nothing but a variety of slurps. On occasions, they would also serve some crinkles and cookies. It's a treat that both were available tonight.

The waitress sets down my choco-milk mallow slurp (It's a personalized order), two chocolate chip cookies and a dozen crinkles in a plate.

"I think I should just go home." I finally said. Sebastian didn't say anything.

I took my slurp and sipped it slowly. I had finished the half of my large cup and ate all the crinkles before Sebastian moved and took one of the cookies.

"You would look like a coward if you did that, Miss."

I circled my index at the rim of my slurp cup. The perspiration of the cold plastic container drizzled on the table. "Hmm," I mumbled.

Sebastian took the last cookie. The crunching sound went nicely with the dipping sound of my finger in the perspired water leaked on the table.

"Do you want to talk about what happened Miss Lili?"

I bit my lower lip. It's been hard, but I've been able to keep the incident at the back of my mind.

I stopped playing with the dirty drizzle. "I blabbed everything."

"I'm sorry Miss Lili, it should've been my job to check the car before we rode off. If by chance they were kidnappers or killers, I would've failed to protect you in time."

"Sebastian, I would've liked it more if they were kidnappers or killers." It'll be easier to stop being so embarrassed and flushed if I were in a coma or better yet if I were dead.

"Ugh! I can't. I just can't! Asuka heard everything…she heard me say all of that. She and those others know it now. I can't live anymore Sebastian. Maybe you should just let me die here. Ask the waitress if they have some Cyanide or Muriatic acid in the kitchen."

Sebastian looked at his back, the waitress looked scared at us. My old butler smiled at her and gave her a wave to leave us.

"Miss Lili, you can at least try to see what happens tomorrow."

"Awkwardness and humiliation, and unending teasing, Sebastian. Don't try to reason with me anymore." I put my hand up in front of my butler's face, seeing that he was about to say something again.

I took my slurp again and sipped the remaining content without saying something.

Buried in my own thoughts, I can't believe how even my comfort food can't make things good for me.

My heart is still in palpitation mode, I can hardly subdue the need to whimper and yell like a child in a tantrum. It would make me feel better if I can at least express the extent of my mortification.

Crazy in the least, my emotions are torn into opposite spectrums of logical reaction.

I do feel mad, but I'm not mad about the fact that Asuka and the others (I don't know who she was with) came inside the car and extracted the truth out of me without any hard work. If in a normal situation, not even the Spanish inquisition could've made me confess. I'm mad because I let myself down. I never say my feelings out loud. I hardly say what I think about. Sebastian knows I like Asuka, but he knows it because I shared my struggles with him before.

Before this night, I never actually addressed my feelings so clearly, and direct. I guess it's my karma for _not changing_. From all the times I could've done it, I did it when the person-of-interest was just behind me. She heard it all. I can assume so by the look she gave me before she ran away.

Was she disgusted? Has she begun to hate me now? _Has she never hated me anyways?_

_I shouldn't let this upset me_. I've accepted from the start that I won't let my feelings for Asuka control me. I won't wish for her to like me back, and I never planned for her to ever know this self-invested secret.

I finish up the slurp in my hand and place the empty cup in the table. Sebastian looked at me.

"Do you want to go now Miss Lili?" He asked gently as if he's afraid that his veto to talk is still in effect.

I turn my head to the left and to the right, looking down at the floor as I did so. I wasn't done thinking yet.

Sebastian went out of the store, I was facing my back to him, but I can hear that he's fixing the bags inside the limousine. I scanned the vicinity of the store, and I found the waitress inside the kitchen. She had a phone on her ear, a smile on her face and her hips were swaying in and out. It must be nice. Having someone to talk to that can genuinely make you laugh and move your body unconsciously.

It's funny, I feel like smiling and swaying my body as well.

If I put aside the fact that my secret was exploded like a nuclear bomb that ruined me more than it should've saved me (cause the truth shall set you free, right?). I actually got something good out of that incident.

I know I should be ashamed. But, when Asuka fell on top of me. That was the closest contact I've ever had with her. Good thing there's no mirrors in this store, or I'd be slapping myself because I'm pretty sure I'm wearing a ludicrous smile right now.

Snap out of it! You're not supposed to enjoy that. You've promised yourself that you will not fall victim to this. The first one who falls in love always loses.

_And you've never even won anything to Asuka. _Don't put another hole in the belt.

Though I'm sure that the feeling of Asuka's body touching mine, and her breast pressed on my face will likely cause me to blush, tomato red every time I'll remember it. Who knows how long my mind will keep repeating that? Considering the fact that I have almost no control of how my body can react when it comes to anything about Asuka.

Just her name creates a minor heart attack in me.

What am I going to do now? It would've been fine if she just heard it in a recording, or better yet, if someone else told her about it. Any other situation would've been better than how she heard it in real time.

_She doesn't like me. She never will like me._

Maybe I can just ask her and whoever she was with to forget about it…  
If I can convince them to do that, I'll just have to finish this year's tournament, and then I won't come back anymore. I won't join next year's Tekken, or the year after that, or the year after that. That's the only way I can continue to live.

I won't be able to take it if I'm close to Asuka, knowing that she knows I like her.

From now on, I will stop following her, and slowly, I will teach myself to forget about her. I won't go to Japan anymore, no matter how much I miss her.

I'm going to move on. _Even though there was never a relationship to end with._

"Miss Lili?" I felt Sebastian wrinkly soft hand on my shoulder.

I raise my head up. "Why is my face wet?" I asked him, feeling a cold watery sensation in my cheeks.

"You're crying Miss." He said, giving me a sad look.

I took my fingers up and discovered that he was saying the truth. I stood up quickly and dabbed my eyes with the sleeve of my dress. The waitress went out of the kitchen. She went to clear my table and when she gave me the check, I swear I saw pity on her eyes.

_I'm pathetic. _

Back inside the Limo, I had decided to sit at the back now. The bags and luggages were neatly arranged at the wide floor in front of me.

_I wonder if I'm sitting where Asuka sat at_. I thought as I rubbed my hand on the velvety cushions of the Limousine's seat.

"Why didn't I become like mom," I asked rhetorically.

"You have her manners and her beauty Miss Lili."

"I didn't mean that Sebastian. Mom is very good when it comes to playing with Daddy's feelings. Why did I become like Daddy? Why do I have to be so invested with feelings?"

"Mr. Rochefort is a sweet man who loves your mother unconditionally Miss Lili. There are people worth loving so much."

"Only when it's _redamancy_. It's better to just free yourself if that isn't the case. You do that, or you're just going to subject yourself in emotional agony."

Letting go of someone you really like, is hard. But trapping yourself in a love unfulfilled is torture.  
I want to try and convince myself that I can still continue to love the beat out of Asuka, but the circumstances don't allow for that anymore. I'm letting go, whether it kills me.

***Sour Grape***

Out of my mind, I'm standing outside the cafeteria of the Tekken Center.

The double door entrance had mirrors on the middle. I made a quick look to see if Asuka was there. It was lunch time, and I know she spends this hour of the day ravaging the food in the Center Buffet.

I was right. She was at the head seat at the fourth table from the Buffet Service lane. She was sharing her table with Xiaoyu, Alisa, and Leo –which I assume to be the one's she was with last night.

This isn't a new setting. She's always with them, sitting anywhere inside this smelly food court. They would chat there for hours into the afternoon then she would retreat to the park and eat some more alone. She eats so much, you'd have to envy her for maintaining a good body. _A hot, sexy body_.

Wait, stop it, Emilie! You're not here for the usual stalking. You're here because you're going to convince those four that everything about last night should be forgotten. If they don't want to taste your wrath or vengeance, they should know that it will be best for their lives to agree with you.

Be confident, be cool, and be aggressive. Don't say too much, but don't be vague either. Let them see that you're not as affected as you really are.

And don't make any eye contact with Asuka!

I inhaled and exhaled, and went inside the cafeteria with my almighty walk and air of confidence. The bang of the doors on the wall was enough to get some eyes on me. Up until that moment, I had things under control.

The eyes on Asuka's table followed me and I was supposed to go directly to them, but I felt nervous. I maneuvered to the Buffet lane and was given a plate. I had put a lot of food in it, taking up my time to gather up the courage I had before entering here.

When I looked back at Asuka's table, all four of them looked scared at me. _Good_.

My tray of food is heavier than I intended, but I still walked straight and full, finally reaching their table this time.

Asuka moved quickly, running to change seats in the last vacant chair behind Xiaoyu and Alisa. The two girls, along with Leo, carried a protective stare. They were there to protect Asuka. It's not like I'd attempt to hurt Asuka, but I'm glad to see that they're there to worry about her.

"Calm down you nosy riders. I'm not here to start a fight."

Xiaoyu's eyes roll from each girl before she eyed me. "Lili, are you here to see Asuka?"

The words made my heart skip a beat, and as follows, my eyes betray my promise. I did a quick glance on Asuka. She shortly gave me a look and then she turned her head away. It hurt to receive that reaction. But it was the best motivator to carry on with my decision. "No. I'm here to warn you that what happened last night is not something I'm going to let you survive to tell. If you don't want me giving you an amnesia, we should all agree to forget about what I said, and what you four heard. Do you get it?"

I hoped that my voice didn't sound as weak as I felt. I couldn't help but look at Asuka the whole time I was speaking.

All of them, except Asuka, seemed mad. For once, it looks like Asuka and I were on the same side.

"You can't do that." Alisa started. Xiaoyu nodded her head in agreement.

"It's the 21st century Lili. You don't have to hide it anymore." Leo said that, but she was careful not to let the statement get out of the table.

I looked at Asuka again. She looked horrified with what her friends are saying. She's uncomfortable. The way her eyes are arched too low, and her lips pressed hardly in a pout. It's both cute and endearing. Too bad I can't enjoy that anymore.

"I don't know what you low-life people are even talking about," I said with my eyebrows shifting up. "You're annoying. Zip it before I loose my temper and bury the four of you alive."

Ok, excessively cold and menacing, but I think it's working. Xiaoyu's hands turned into a fist. She stood up from her seat and banged the table loudly. I simply snorted, keeping my reserve in check.

"You've finally admitted it last night, and now you want to act like it never happened? Well, I'm sorry Lili. I can never forget that you have feelings for Asuka. You like her! You even stalk her!"

I felt light headed all of the sudden. The clanging silverwares had stopped. Everyone's eyes were on me. Most of them were halfway to putting their food on their mouth, others coughed out what they were chewing. The terror in Alisa, Leo, and Asuka's eyes were impeccable.

The tray on my hand started to wave to and fro. I was trembling. My whole body was going to fall down right now. I made a prompt move of placing down the tray on the table. I couldn't control the violent shaking of my hands, causing some of the food to fly out of the tray. The soup bowl rolls and the hot content fell on my boots. I gasped, almost ready to cry –not from the stingy heat I was feeling on my feet- but from embarrassment. Utter public humiliation.

"Oh, my God…Lili, I didn't mean to yell it out…" Xiaoyu tried to explain with her hand over her mouth.

I didn't want to hear the end of her apology. I wanted to be out of that place as soon as possible. I turn around and walk off. The door slams behind me and when I was far enough, I heard dozens of voices exchanging comments and opinions. I tried not to listen, but some words just floated ever so clearly.

_Lesbian._

_In Denial._

_Unreciprocated._

***Sour Grape***

"Sebastian, why did I even listen to you? I'm supposed to be your boss. You have to do what I say, not the other way around." I complained in a voice that's comparable to someone who's drunk.

I had finished three large cups of my choco-milk mallow slurp, and I'm not even close to feeling "fine".

"It wasn't enough for me to be embarrassed by Asuka, and her merry band of friends. Now everyone knows I like that good for nothing Japanese, who looked so happy to forget about everything -

"Miss Lili, please calm down. The table screws are starting to loosen."

I removed my hands from the edge of the table. But I soon felt like wrecking something. I'm not just angry anymore. I'm furious and totally distraught.

Heck I know the girl doesn't like me, no need to have a discussion about it anymore!

And what if I'm a lesbian? I never said I was straight!

Who cares about Asuka. That….

Ugh! I can't even say curse words at her even when I'm mad. Damn it. This is so inelegant, but damn it. Damn it that I still tried talking to them. Damn it, that soup ruined my boots! It's gone from white to yellow.

I stumped my left foot where the soup dropped. The smell of mushroom reminded me of the god forsaken Cafeteria. I swear, if I wasn't on my right mind, I would buy that whole Tekken Center and burn it to the ground. Then I'll throw a grenade at that Limousine, and hunt down everyone inside that cafeteria, including the Buffet Waiters and kitchen staff and I'll throw all of them into a Cliff. See if they'll remember anything of what happened this afternoon.

"I shall then arrange your flight back home Miss Lili." Sebastian took out his phone –a black, nexus 6 phone given by my father's company. It's the official wireless transaction unit that employees of the Rochefort Enterprises use.

"Hold that call Sebastian." I stopped him, feeling an impulsive idea come up into my distressed brain. "These sleeves of mine aren't long for nothing. I still have something up on them."

***Sour Grape***

"Lili" Xiaoyu called my name, sounding remorseful.

"It's a good thing you went here alone like I asked you to." The Tekken Park was empty, except for me and the Chinese girl.

"I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I talked about it with everyone –

"You talked about it?" _Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse._

"No one finds its bad Lili. In fact, Asuka's going crazy with the support flooding her in every direction. Everyone is rooting for her and you."

I can't see it, but I'm sure my face is twisted into an inexplicable expression. On the other hand, Xiaoyu was smiling hopefully.

"Do you think that actually makes me happy?" I ask her. No joke intended.

I always thought I hated Asuka (as much as I love her) more than anyone I've ever known, but Xiaoyu is sprinting –practically leaping -to take that position away.

Xiaoyu laughed, nervously. "Asuka said the same thing. I can't believe it. You two go so well together."

_Blank. There goes my heart, skipping ten beats._

"Oh, you're blushing." The Chinese said, her fear absent now.

"Stop it. Just do as I say and everything will be over." _I can't believe it, I've been losing my cool so quickly ever since yesterday._

"What do you mean everything will be over?"

"I'm quitting. After you do this, I'll leave the tournament and I won't ever come back again." Once again, I blabbed everything without thinking.

"Lili, running away from this isn't going to solve your problems. You haven't even tried talking to Asuka since the night of the incident."

_Talk to her? It's like asking me to commit suicide._ "She knows everything, what is there to talk about? Unless she has some answer to give me." _Sigh. Why did I need to include that last sentence? I sounded so desperate, dégeulasse!. _

Xiaoyu bit her lip. She fell silent and went on like that for a long time.

"If I do what you want me to do, will you try and speak to Asuka?"

"Have you been listening? I said I was leaving right?" I sighed irritably. "You know what, I'm done here. I've wasted enough time and patience already. Celebrate my resignation for all I care. This tournament was becoming boring for me anyways."

Xiaoyu's feet left the ground before I could turn my body. She landed in my front, and stretched her arms on the sides. "What do you want me to do?" She asked. Her eyes focused on me and her sincere determination flowing in the space between us.

I smiled, feeling remarkably in victory. "An eye for an eye, and tooth for a tooth. You made me confess my feelings to Asuka. I know you have your own feelings to tell Ling Xiaoyu."

"Fair deal. But if I confess to Jin, face to face, and ask him an answer…you have to tell me that you'll do the same."

I hysterically laughed. My hands went flying, I couldn't stop myself. Xiaoyu's hands drop down; her face is painted with disappointment at my response.

"I always thought you were a risker Lili. But I guess in the end, you're really just a coward who can't stand up to her own feelings."

My humor got stuck in my throat. _I've heard that before_. And I never thought that it'd come to back to haunt me again. Those words always triggered the worst. Right now, I'm about to let my rage take over me again.

"Say that to yourself once you get over confessing to the devil who runs this place. If you get him to answer your confession; I will personally knock on that primitive violent buffoon's door and feed her my heart."

_Take your words back! Take your words back! Oh, please, Emilie, don't let your pride get in the way for once. _

Xiaoyu looked hesitant to agree further after hearing me say the most ferocious words I had ever spoken in the most daunting voice I had used ever since I joined the tournament and met her. This is your cue Emilie. Tell her you were only worked up.

"Alright. If I get an answer, you need to talk with Asuka. I started this mess, and I'm not afraid to take responsibility of it." Xiaoyu's face changed into a dismal expression. "I realized that by outing your feelings for Asuka, it's only right for me to out myself. I'm sorry for violating your privacy Lili. I also want to tell you that I'm going to do this not because I want to, but because I feel guilty that you're going to leave the Iron Fist because of my meddling."

She's getting serious. Stop her now before she continues with it.

"I don't care. I forgive you, honestly, it's all behind us Xiaoyu. Do you want me to buy you a slurp? I know a shop nearby that sells the best slurps in town. They even make customized orders." I did my best into looking all jumpy-excited and happy. It doesn't matter whether she decides to think if I'm moody or crazy; I'd rather be called mentally disabled than face Asuka. After all she's heard, and how I acted yesterday –It will be the end of me if I talk to her.

I slid my arm on top of her shoulders and tried to drag her out of the park. She easily untangled from me and moved away. "You can buy me slurp after I confess. I can then decide if it's for celebration or for mourning." The girl jumps and lands on the branch of the highest tree in sight.

"Let's see." She drones while she scans from her high position. "I bet he's in the Mishima Dojo…ironic."

I got what she said. The Mishima Dojo must be where they mounted in the Limousine. I got caught off with my thoughts, I hadn't realized that Xiaoyu was hopping her way to the dojo.

I run after her, still expectant that I can stop her. But then her tracks went missing. I circled the park, trying to look for her. A cracking sound disturbs me. I come back to the center of the Park. The speakers everywhere were glowing in red.

One thing I didn't tell. I had spies to look after Xiaoyu's confession. In the event that she is to tell her feelings, those spies of mine will record the moment and transmit it to the general speaker system. Her confession would be heard in every existing stage, office and room inside the Tekken Complex.

_Well, I thought it'd be perfect for my revenge. I wouldn't have planned this much if I knew I was going to get myself deeper into chaos._

The red glow is a signal for a new message. Wherever Xiaoyu is, my spies had tracked her down, and are all ready to record her confession. The red glow goes in standby for a long time. I went to the Limousine and asked Sebastian to take me to the Mishima Dojo –quick.

It was a fast ride, but not fast enough. By the time I went down the car, the speakers were already on.

"Jin…." Xiaoyu's voice was loud and clear throughout the area. I'm wondering why she hasn't notice it herself.

I was in front of the Dojo door, when one of the spies went down from the ceiling and blocked my way to get inside. "Ma'am, by all means, we are paid not to let this moment be interrupted."

There were spies everywhere; dressed in whole black fatigue duty with green sunshades and boots. They carried white sound-barrier mics. (no wonder she can't hear herself) and wires of plugs connected to the main system speaker.

"…Jin, I need to tell you something…" Xiaoyu's voice reverberated to great lengths.

I slithered my hand on the open side of the spy and reach for the doorknob. "Let me in or your payment is never going to come." I warned him before he could try to stop me.

"I know you're busy and you have a lot of things in your hands. But…I need to confess to you…and you need to act along."

_Act along? What do you mean Xiaoyu?_

"Xiaoyu, what are you up to now?" The sound of Jin's calm voice brims in high volumes through the speakers.

"You know how you told me not to mess with Lili…well, I still did. I'm sorry, Jin. I couldn't help it! You know how I like helping my friends out…" Xiaoyu replied in a voice filled with hesitation to continue.

"And why do you need to confess to me?"

"Because I made a bet with Lili that if I can make you answer me, she'll go and talk to Asuka. Please, Jin, she needs to talk with Asuka. She needs to or she'll leave the tournament."

"So, all I have to do is listen to you confess and I have to tell you that I like you too."

"Yes, just that would do."

Jin's sigh ran deep into the sound stream. "I am busy. But I guess I can do it."

"Yes. Thank you, Jin! You are the best boyfriend ever!"

Cut the volume! _Boyfriend?_

I made the spy in front of me fly off into the grassland. With one side-kick, I broke down the door. Jin was seating at the parquet in a meditating position while Xiaoyu was embracing him from the back. The spy's come out from everywhere, leading Xiaoyu to squeal in surprise.

Jin stayed calm as he said "Though I think it's unnecessary anymore." He then proceeded to stand up. He turned around and went close to me. He eyes the spies that have gathered behind me; the look on his eyes indicate that he is not naïve about the white circular microphones that everyone carried in their hands. "Everyone knows we're together now."

"Lili!" Xiaoyu bellowed, coming fast at my direction.

"Xiaoyu!"

The Chinese stopped running, and suddenly, Jin and her eyes were focused on the sight of someone back at the door. I get it by that time that the voice who just shouted was not me. And then, recognition sipped in.

"Turn off the Mic. ya bunch of airheads! Everyone can hear you!"

The blast of the shout in the speakers made all the birds fly out of the area. That tremendous eruption of temper and unceremonious construction of words. I know without looking – it's Asuka.

_Great. Good Luck, Emilie._

* * *

**Mhuki:** Hey! thanks for reading it dude! and for making the first review! I'm glad Asuka's POV went well, and haha, yeah, like Asuka said, it's great when your middle is actually your start...but it's better when it's both your start and ending ;D...and lastly, here's some more :D

**Nutellaholic:** Great to hear that the story is coming out as adorable :D haha, and thank you for saying that my writing has improved! And we all know, no one else was more happy with Asuka's chest landing on Lili's face but Lili herself ;)

**Charlieclarke98: **Yeah, we're the same. Chronological storytelling can be boring sometimes :D thanks for saying that the first chapter was enjoyable. lol, Amaterasu indeed! (PS. I'm sorry I couldn't type your name correctly, Fanfic erases it when I put the period after Charlie.)

**AsukaEnergetic1: **glad to make you laugh! Hello, after a long time, and yeah, I'm sorry about the long update in my other fic. but I'll tell the reasons on my next post there. It's coming soon, really, I'm working on it right now!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ok. This is gonna be a long story.

* * *

**CHAPTER III**

Asuka

* * *

The sight of a dozen guys in weird black fatigues didn't give me a view of the three dumbhead's that were inside the Dojo. The weird clothed guys shift their attention to me the minute my voice rings all over the place. I slammed my feet on the wooden floor, trying to scare them if my shout wasn't enough. They made a step back, and clumsily pushed one another. One guy took out a remote from his pocket and pushed on it. The Speakers shut down with a beeping sound and all the weirdo's move away to give me a sight of the three people in front of them.

Jin and Xiaoyu stood side by side. My cousin looked at me with an indifferent stare. The girl next to him, however, was showing too many emotions in her face. Xiaoyu is like both mad and scared at me at this moment.

I didn't want to focus on them forever (specifically Xiaoyu), so I looked at the other girl in the crowd. She was standing with her back to me. Her clenched fist shaking on her sides.

_Lili._ I don't know if I should call her.

I haven't talked to her since the night of the incident. I also feel very edgy with her and me being in the same room again. I don't know why, but I've begun to feel threatened by her presence –not that I'd ever let her know that.

I've been suffering deluded comments and wishes of the other Tekken Participants after Xiaoyu made a dumb, stupid forum about what happened in the Cafeteria. I call it dumb because all she did was tell everything about what happened the night before, and stupid because she didn't even dare left out the incident with me having to fall chest-on-face to Lili.

Good crises did people start getting demented in that Cafeteria.

So, part of the reason why it's scary to interact with Lili right now, is because of what everybody else's knows about. It's like when you're in Hollywood and you get rumored to this famous person. No matter how clear you state that there's nothing between the two of you, people are going to watch over you. If they see you together, they're gonna doubt what you said. If they see you talking together, oh, they're just going to jump right into the conclusion that you're together. It's just not logical, why do people even think that way?

Anyways, earlier this morning, Sebastian went over to the Tekken Center and asked Xiaoyu to meet Lili at the park this afternoon. I told her she shouldn't go. I know that Lili's going to have something planned out for her. She blames Xiaoyu for all that's happened (I'm with her on that though) and I was expecting her to have some kind of a grandiose comeback. That girl can't take a loss.

And whoop de do I was right. I was right, but I didn't expect this much.

"Lili" I tried to say it calmly but my tongue got tied by the second syllable and it sounded croaked by the end.

Lili ignored me, acting like she didn't hear me call her. Or, maybe she just didn't understand it was her name I was calling because I think it sounded more like "Likk" than "Lili".

But I'm pretty sure it's the former because Xiaoyu seemed to understand that I was calling that brat's name. She looked at Lili and gave her a light push in the forearm. The blonde still didn't react.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. (I have a feeling I'm going to do a lot of that from now on.) "I know you did this." I crossed my arms over my chest and settled for a more laid back posture.

I saw how the princess' back stiffed and then her shoulder blades lifted. She tossed around, her hair flying after her. She faced me, but her eyes were everywhere but on me.

"This is not about you Asuka Kazama!" She tried to lie. Her mouth forming into a babyish pout.

I couldn't help but smirk. "I'm not deaf. I heard the conversation. This is so about me."

"Lili, come on talk to Asuka." Xiaoyu intervened _as always._

"What?" Lili started to sound muddled like I was a while ago. "No. I won't." She said to the floor.

I quirked an eyebrow. _Really? "_You know you just exchanged a conversation with me."

"Lili, come on, you're not a box of nails! Asuka is here now. She's willing to talk with you."

"I said what?" No. No. The atmosphere is thick enough with her and me in this gigantic dojo among some dozen people. Talk with her, alone, one-on-one...that's not gonna end well.

Lili pointed her hands at me and addressed Xiaoyu. "She said it herself, she doesn't want to talk." She then started to look around the room. The couple weirdo's were still standing by the sides while Jin had moved from beside Xiaoyu into seemingly hiding from behind her back.

"This awkwardness is over. Abort Mission." Lili said in a condescending tone. The men around her started to exit through the awning windows at the top of the walls. Lili was left standing in the empty right side of the Dojo. She looked at the door, where I was still standing close to.

I looked behind me, thinking that she was looking at something there. When nothing relevant to look at was present, I stared back again inside. This time, I noticed that Lili's eyes were shifting back and forth from the door and me.

And then it strikes me. _She can't use the door because I was standing in its way. Huh! I guess I'm not the only one who's threatened by someone's presence. _

Should I move aside? Or should I just leave first? Wait, let's see what she's going to do.

Lili made a nervous glance at me, and then she looked at the awning window above her.

_Is she actually thinking of getting out there? She's that threatened by me!_

Lili made a silent contemplation on exiting over the awning windows. Well, it's not that far off, I mean, the weirdo's did it. But, this is Emilie De Rochefort. We expect her to exit in a more fashionable way. Not through those windows –which by the look of paint fading to gray, it hasn't been cleaned for years now.

Lili gives me another glance. I think she's mind-communicating me to _please move away from the door._

I should move. _But,_ would she go through with using the window if I don't move? Hmm, I can't help it. I gave her a teasing smile, letting her know that I'm waiting for her to do it.

She made a defeated expression and quickly turned her head away from me. She started to move closer below the windows. She looked up and bent her knees. One spring of the foot, and she'll be jumping to that window.

One spring…

"Asuka, move away from the door." Jin scolds me, perfectly in time.

"Jin" I said his name with dismay.

Lili stood up straight again, but she remained standing on her current position, shifting her attention to Jin and Xiaoyu.

"Agh, this is getting nowhere!" Xiaoyu exclaimed as she moved to get Lili by the shoulder. "Asuka, just move" She said, looking honestly upset with me. "And Lili, for the last time, I'm sorry. I guess you do need to leave the tournament. I was wrong when I thought that Asuka deserved to know your feelings. I've seen now how a true asshole she can be."

I'm pretty sure Lili and I both had our mouth open unexpectedly.

"Xiaoyu" Jin tried to lecture her.

"I'm sorry Jin. I just had to say the word." She defended. Her eyes emphasized on me.

"I can hear you, ya' know." I said with no attempt of hiding my remorse. Xiaoyu didn't give me a care. I shake my head. Move my body to the farthest left and poised my hand to signal Lili that she can go.

The princess looked reluctant to move, so Xiaoyu still had to give her a push. She brushed out of the door, so swift and light. She didn't look back for even a little bit, and was gone all too quickly.

I felt Jin and Xiaoyu move near to me. When I turn to faced them, the couple shared the same expression. _Disenchanted._

"That was not a cool thing to say Xiao." I took the first word.

"You we're practically bullying Lili." Jin coolly mentions.

"Yes, and that was way more uncool Asuka. I know you don't like her, but don't do that." Xiaoyu's voice rang a bell of hatred.

"I wasn't bullying her. I was just curious if she'd actually do with the jump, ya'know?" Hearing that out loud, I' am beginning to feel bad about myself,

"_Ya'know_ that she was uncomfortable to use the door because you were there, but you didn't move that's why she did that." Xiaoyu started to raise a voice.

I frowned, and felt the truth set in. "Ok. I admit it, I was an A"

"Good. Now how about you say that, with a touch of sorry and a little bit of talk with Lili." It wasn't a request. It was a command. And Xiaoyu sure made a good job in giving me a dead-serious look.

"Why do you want me to talk with her anyways? I can't give her an answer Xiao. Two days ago, I was her rival, now I'm her crush? It's all just cuckoo-baloo."

Xiaoyu rubbed two fingers on her right temple. "Asuka. I didn't out Lili to create a romantic relationship between the two of you –though I can't say I didn't imagine it –I outed her because I cared for her. I knew she likes you, and it was the sort of unhealthy infatuation. I wanted to help her get over that."

Jin and I shared the opinion that it wasn't right to do it. But we can't change that anymore.

"So why do I need to talk to her?" I asked again, still not able to see the point.

"Because you need to give Lili an answer. Reject her. If you're not interested, at least don't tiptoe in ice. Trust me, Lili will feel better when she knows how you feel."

_Never thought you could be this harsh Xiaoyu._ "It is so horrible that you did not consult me about this."

"You wouldn't have agreed." Xiaoyu smiled cheekily.

"You know me too well. Whatever. She is going to leave, I guess it's what they call as seven minutes in hell." I raised my hands and aimed for the door.

"It's heaven, Asuka." The girl corrects me before I am out of sight.

Well, now that the conversation was behind me. I realized that I have no idea where to find Lili. I know she used to stay at the Tekken Center, but she moved to a hotel right? Hmm, well, there's like a ton of hotels close by. I don't want to break a neck trying to search which of the hotels she'd be in.

On the other hand; Come to think of it, this is Lili. She's a princess. It's obvious she'll be staying in the most fancy, and expensive hotel. But I don't know which of the hotels is the most fancy and expensive. I could ask around, but it could lead me to advertising freaks who'd sell their hotel because they'll think I want to rent a room.

Ugh, just thinking about where to find her is a pain in the ass. And, what if I do find her? I'm just going to go meet her at her hotel room?

Lili and Me, and a hotel? Huh, I don't like the sound of that.

I scratch my hair, and stopped pacing (which I've unconsciously started doing) around the open park.

_This is sick and I'm tired already. _

I retire back to my room inside the Tekken Residences. I made a whole lot of effort to avoid the others, especially because I'm pretty sure they've all heard about the Speaker Incident.

Limo-Chest Incident. Cafeteria Incident. Now the Speaker Incident, I really wish there'd be no more incidents from now on. I know that Lili is leaving, but there's a feeling in me that keeps saying it's not over yet.

***Sour Grape***

I got back to my room without catching anyone's attention. I'm thankful I already ate a lot this afternoon in the buffet, because I wouldn't need to go down for dinner anymore. I changed clothes to my nighties. It was a simple white tank, and a pair of light blue shorts.

I remember mentioning that my bedroom is for two people. The left bed is the vacant bed which is just in front of the bathroom door, while the right bed is where all my stuff are. It's a very messy room for a girl. One ugly thing about the Residence's is that there's no room service, so you need to clean up yourself. I never cleaned mine, and it's not because I was too lazy to do it, but I felt like staying here for two months without cleaning was bearable.

I don't put out my clothes in the cabinets provided at the right wall. I rather they stay comfy in my suitcase, while said suitcase lies in bed all day. Good for the suitcase.

So, I turn off the lights and climb up my bed in the left corner. I closed my eyes, and the first thing I saw was Lili. I opened my eyes again, seeing the pin light in the ceiling.

I turn my face and bury it in my pillow. I try to convince my mind to shut it off and just sleep. And I succeeded.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

My eyelids lift up slowly, and I couldn't grasp what was happening. My hands circle around, feeling layers upon layers of fabric.

_Knock. Knock. _

I wail. I comprehended that I'm waking up because of multiple thuds on my door. My head rises up from the pillow, and instinctively, I slide the back of my hand on my mouth -afraid that I've drooled. Luckily there wasn't any but the knocking continues.

I struggle to stand up from my bed. _Sweet, I hate waking up in the middle of the night, it's hard for me to fall back to sleep. This better be important._

The knocking was persistent, but it lacked energy. It becomes gradually softer and less in number as I try to extend the time to open my door. When I got the doorknob on my hand, I did a final clearing of my eyes with my wrist. _Wouldn't want this person to see the remains of a good night sleep that's been interrupted_.

I twist the knob and hear the lock click open. The knocking stopped after that, and then I was able to swing the door outwards. I did it slowly, trying to be careful about hitting the person outside, or careful that I might get a sudden attack if I open it too fast. Considering the fact that I don't know who wants to see me in the middle of the night.

Once the door is fully wide, I saw the figure slant closer below the door frame.

"I guess I didn't want to look like a coward after all." Lili said, looking down at me from her titan height.

My heart suddenly started hammering against my rib cage. I look inside my bedroom, and saw the clock read at 1 am in the morning. What is Lili doing in front of my room at this hour?

I carefully sneak a peek outside, it looks like she's alone.

Is she here to recreate her confession? Is she going to ask me out?

Or is she here to put me to quiet? I know her secret already and I bullied her this afternoon so it's not impossible.

Lili looked confused at me. I must be letting my frenzy show in my face.

"Ah, do you want to come in?" _What? Did you just ask her to come into your room? You crazy head! What if she kills you! Just look at what she's wearing, she could be hiding a knife or a gun in there._

Lili was wearing a white heavy cotton jacket above her standard frilly dress; her hands were stuffed in the baggy pockets at the front. Her boots were colored light yellow than the usual white (though they look awfully the same except for the color).

She moves her arms off the pockets and it made me shiver a bit, but it only revealed her empty hands. "No. I'm fine out here." Lili said, a bit of smoke coming out her mouth while her hands clasped onto the buttons of the jacket.

_Ok. What do we do now? _She came here Asuka, let her tell you why.

"Uhm why are you-

"I need to get my camera from your door." Lili strikes quick.

I felt aback for a moment. I went further inside my room and looked above the door. It looked like there was nothing, but by looking more closely…there's a yellow light! A tiny blinking yellow light!

"Is that the only camera? Nothing in the bathroom?" The gears of my imagination go faster than my rationality.

"No…w-wait…hey, Asuka Kazama don't you dare presume _I'm that perverted_!" Lili defended with might. And a trickle of red in her face.

I laughed. Not because I found it funny but because I found myself funny. How did I think that Lili would ever do something bad to me? She can be brutal, but she's not a monster. She's a princess. A very entertaining princess.

"You installed it. Get it yourself." I said, having back the usual bragging air in me.

Lili didn't look like agreeing, but I made the effort to stand away from the door as far as possible for her to come in and reach her camera. She went inside, but it's clear that she still has some reluctance to be standing in my room. She doesn't even need to stand on her toes to reach the camera above the door edge. She envelops it in her hand and stretches it out to me.

I go surprised. "You want me to have it?" I pointed my index at the itsy-bitsy camera in her hand.

"Just to let you know. This doesn't record anything, it just informs me…if you're in the room or not. I know how to appreciate privacy. And, I didn't install it. Sebastian did…while you were in the cafeteria." She confessed, one by one in a very nervous but stern voice.

I take the contraption from her hand and study it. True enough, it doesn't have a lens, just a blinker.

"So…are you ready to tell me everything now?" I thought if she was leaving, I might as well know everything. I do want to know.

"No." She said with a flip smile. "It's all I have left to hide, Asuka Kazama." She added with a dingy tone.

_Sorry. You come here to ruin my sleep, and say that…I'm not going to let you off so easily Lili._

This time, I'm the one who stretches my hand to give her the blinker…camera? Back. She takes it, and I can feel the rush in her hands to get the thing and avoid contact with my hand. But I don't let her. I close my hand on hers. She looked afraid at me. _Tables turned?_ I squeeze on her hand, and felt her trudge awkwardly. I move towards her, and she moves away with walking backwards.

It's like the Asuka Phobia, but it's entirely different too. Unlike the typical fear accommodated in the face of my preys, Lili was flustered. Very flustered.

A loud bump comes awake when her back finally hits the cabinet door at the right wall. The streetlamp from the window at my left illuminated Lili's face. She was all white, like all her blood is rushing to her brain, and all those spots of reds are self-connecting in her cheeks. The redness scatters entirely on her face, and reaches even the tips of her semi-hidden ears.

My hand was still holding hers and it's started to wobble by now. Her body was shaking lightly, the cabinet door was clicking down and up on its inner magnet lock. It was so quiet between us. So silent that I've began to hear her heart pounding close to my own chest. I wasn't aware how much I've pressed myself to her.

The beating was becoming faster, and more unstable. Her breath was flowing out in small gasps, touching the tips of my nose. Seconds later, I don't know whose heart is thrashing anymore. The confusion disturbs me and I hastily pull away.

I look back at Lili. She was still glowing red. "I…I'm sorry." I could only say. I did just bully her again, right? What a great person I'm becoming to be!

Lili bites down on her lower lip and avoided contact with my eyes. She released her lip and pushed herself off from the door of the cabinet. "It's my fault for coming here." She takes the blame.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Miss Asuka Kazama, but I should give you the joy that this will be the last time." Lili abruptly went all formal and aloof with me. She walked past me without a regard and stepped out of my room.

"If this is the last time, save your courtesy Princess. I don't need that." I catch up to her.

I heard her giggle. "Well then. Till we meet in hell, Asuka Kazama." She snidely remarks before taking the door and rocking it back to its frame. Locking me inside.

***Sour Grape***

"Hey, you were pretty good." I said in an off manner way.

My opponent, Marshall Law's son. Forrest? Or Forest? Stood up from his place on the ground and cleared his clothes off of dust.

"Well, I guess I still have a lot to learn before I become as great as my dad." Forrest (let's just settle with that) speaks out, stretching his arms in the air.

"By the way, Asuka, what happened after you arrived in the Dojo yesterday?" Forrest asked, a little too excited.

I have to sigh. I knew that speaker incident would float no matter how hard I try to ignore it. After all, the whole complex heard it, even the staff personnel in the place knows about me and Lili. Talk about showbiz drama.

_I can act like I didn't hear him and just leave the stage, our battle is done anyways. _

I haven't told anyone about Lili's unexpected visit to me last night. Especially not to Xiaoyu. Now that I remember, I never got to tell Lili what Xiaoyu wanted me to tell her. Though I don't think it's necessary anymore.

"Did you get to talk with Lili?" Forrest asked another one.

"No. I just told them to stop the nonsense and we all left. Look, there's nothing between me and Lili, and there will never be. She's left the tournament, and she's not planning on joining any longer." I tried not to get mad, although I can feel a building annoyance in my stomach. I'm still curious about how and why Lili likes me. The ache of my curiosity is really bugging me.

"Really? That's too bad." I heard someone answer, but it wasn't Forrest's voice. Leo jumps down on the floor of our stage.

"No, it isn't" I try to reason.

"Yes it is. That girl was good in fighting, although she is a little bit ahead of herself." Zafina entered the stage with her hands on the floor before tumbling down next to Leo.

Great. More allies in the side of Lili and Asuka.

_Why are the people here so supportive to this kind of subject? It's almost taboo to talk about this in Japan. _

Good thing the boys aren't here though. Those bunch of irri-diots! (Irritating idiots) cornered me yesterday at the cafeteria after Xiaoyu's disaster of a meeting. They kept saying this nonsense about how I ended up becoming Lili's crush? Heck, I want to know too! However; if I did know the reason, I probably won't tell it to those clowns anyways. They were really downcast to know that the princess is in chase of a pauper –Oh, and did I mention that the pauper is a girl! Yeah, sorry, no guys allowed.

Wait, I don't even know if Lili is a…full lesbian? Or is she only half, like a bisexual? Hmm, I seem to be getting more and more questions I want to be answered.

"Hey, keep up with the convo here, Asuka" I heard fingers snap in front of me. "Do you want to come out to the park?" Leo asked me, already on her way there along with Forrest and Zafina.

"Ah, yeah. Sure." I tried to catch up with her.

Out in the open park, Paul Phoenix was sitting on the roots of a giant tree. Forrest called him to come close to where we're clustered. Paul moved his ass from the tree and sat next to Forrest in a big rock opposite of me. Zafina and Leo took a seat on the marsh grass while I stayed standing, seeing as two of my favorite people are coming to my direction.

"Well, here comes the biggest news after Lili. Why'd you two have to hide your relationship? Paul blurted out, pointing his hand at Xiaoyu and Jin who were walking side by side. Xiaoyu's arm looped over Jin's.

"We weren't hiding it. We were just particularly subtle about it." Xiaoyu took her arm off Jin's and tried to make a distance between the two of them.

Jin went closer to her though before he looked at me. "Asuka, we thought we'd let you know, but I found out from the Participant's desk that Lili didn't file a leave in the tournament."

My eyes went all big. The others around me clapped and clamor.

"Yeah! We are still on!" Leo chided, gesturing an energetic fist pump.

Xiaoyu –obviously with the help of Jin- is teasing again. "Come on." I pitched.

But Jin gave me a look that he was serious. "No one can actually leave the tournament unless they reach the limit of loses. Lili is still –

Before Jin could finish, a shriek attracts us to look above. Lili hovered in the sky, far-flung high above us all. And then gravity lets her fall. She smashes, back-on-the ground, right in front of me.

I have a default generous reaction to try and want to help her get up, but she didn't accept the hand I offered, hence she tried to stand up on her own.

"That was not a gentle kick Mr. Rogers!" She yelled while her hand travelled to the lower portion of her back and it stayed there. Massaging herself.

"That's the fifth lose today Miss Lili, only five more to go." Sebastian and the notorious white Limo drives through the park's car lane.

"Sebastian, don't even remind me." Lili muttered. She made her way to the car, her body obviously having some broken bones somewhere. She kept saying something under her breath and when she crossed me, I think I heard it was "I will never trust a kangaroo in my whole life, ever again."

She goes inside her Limo and leaves the premises as fast as she landed.

"And she's doing her best to lose every battle she can." Jin resumed after a long delay.

Right on Cue, Alisa comes down from the sky herself. She puts off her robo-wings and go straight to moving her hands in a praying position. "I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?" I asked her.

"I' am Lili's next opponent after lunch break. But, I simply cannot fight her when her vitals are so low already. Is there anything you can do about this Asuka?"

"Lili looks hurt already, she needs to rest." Xiaoyu raised. _Always the first one to support this kind of things huh?_

"Come on, Asuka, she'll listen if it's you." Leo nailed in.

"Yeah, the girl just flew across two stages, give her some slack already." Paul…wait! Even Paul is joining now!

I looked at Forrest and saw how eager he was to say something of his own. But I raised a hand on his face.

"Whatever. I'll try something." I was forced to say, although I'm not really sure if there is anything I can do.

***Sour Grape***

I've been walking around the whole Tekken Complex. I've checked almost half of all the fighting stages, and the Residences and the Entertainment rooms and the park, and the library, but still no sign of Lili.

Therefore, I decided to go out of the complex and try my luck in the streets. I was three more buildings away from the exit of the complex when an odd, and completely out-of-place shop eradicated my attention.

Unlike all the dull and lifeless buildings inside the Tekken Complex, this particular store was glowing in red, pink, yellow and white. It was a small store, with big sliding windows on each side and a standing signage pole erected at the left of its roof.

_Arcadia._

The name of the store was written in a childish cursive font along with flickering blue lightbulbs.

I've never seen this store before. In fact, I haven't been in this part of the complex before and I'm pretty sure that by the American-Diner inspired Architecture, this store has been here for ages.

I tried getting closer to it. When I peered on the double front door, I realized that I've unintentionally found my target.

Lili sat on the second couch from the last. I studied her more carefully, and I noticed that she wasn't with Sebastian, and her limo wasn't anywhere in the area.

When I opened the glass door, a tinker sound of a bell came with it. Lili looked up from the cup she was mesmerize with. Her eyes opened wide when she recognized me. I move toward her seat and stood adjacent to her.

"So nice of you to crash my leisure, Miss Asuka Kazama." Lili acknowledged me before sipping the straw in her cup.

_What is she drinking? Is that chocolate and marshmallows slurp? _

"Drop the courtesy Princess, I'm a pauper, right? No need to be so respectful." I rapidly slide down on the couch facing hers. She looked tense, but she didn't tell me to leave.

"Fine." She said before she moved to be as distant from me as the booth can provide. I was seating at the edge of the couch, while she was at the corner on the other side.

I should be happy that she's avoiding me but with this kind of distancing, she's just making me feel like I'm a leper.

"I don't think I should buy you a drink, no?" Lili asked all of a sudden.

_You move away from me as far as possible, and now you want to buy me a slurp? _

"No, I don't like slurps." I told her flatly.

Lili looked childish for a moment when she looked disappointed. "Too bad, they're my favorite." She said with her fingers running on the wet sediments of her cup.

_Agh, go to the point already, Asuka._

"I don't think you should leave the tournament." _Although I feel like it's for the best._

"I don't think I need to follow your orders." Lili barked back.

"Look, everyone thinks your suffering because of me. If you need to lose your fights, at least don't let it hurt you too much."

"I am not hurt." She declared with a thick voice.

I tilt my head, raise my feet and kick her shin from below the table (as gentle as I could….nah, I gave her my hardest.). Lili gasped, loud and high. Her one hand moved to the stroked area whereas her other hand slammed on the table.

"Don't call that fine either." I snorted. I know it's rude, but I couldn't help but chuckle after seeing her response.

Lili was still whimpering in soft volumes, but she managed to say something. "If I fight back. I'm afraid I might win." She husked, full of confidence in herself.

_Yup, that's Emilie De Rochefort for you._

I threw my hands up. What a small problem! "Then fight. Beat em' up. Heck, imagine they're me if that makes you happy."

My answer was sincere, and I can see that Lili knows it. "It will be Euphoria" She emphasized each word.

_What is wrong with this girl? Does she really like me? I wouldn't act this way if I had a crush on someone._

"Ms. Lili" Sebastian made an appearance by the door. I looked back and he noticed me. "Oh, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything Miss."

"Sebastian!" Lili squirmed rapidly.

"Don't worry, we were just talking." I told the butler. "But we're not quite done yet. So, please come back later on."

"Asuka Kazama, you cannot order my butler around. Only I can….Sebastian! Why are you leaving?"

The old butler was nowhere near the store by the time that Lili called to him.

I made another chuckle.

"What do you even want to talk about Kazama?" Lili snapped after seeing me enjoy myself.

And then I stopped making small laughs. _Why did I say that to Sebastian?_

_Oh, yeah! I'm going to reject he-_

"I'll stay." Cut in Lili's voice.

"What?" I said, in complete surprise.

"I only have five more loses to get au revoir off this tournament. But, that's more than enough to assure that I will be here until the end. Happy, now Kazama?" Lili throws a rolled €100 on the table and stands out of the booth.

"Hey, wait…" I tried to stop her, but she didn't look back or say anything more.

"Ma'am, we don't accept Euro here. Would you please pay for your friends slurp?" The waitress shows up in front of me, just as I was getting out of the booth.

"Huh?" I looked outside. No sign of Lili. "How much is it?"

"It's $25."

"$25! Are you hiking me?"

"It's a personalized order, she also ordered the most expensive marshmallows in the shop."

_I don't even want to know how much those marshmallows cost._

I took my wallet out. There goes half my money in the pocket.

_I am so glad I did not let her order me a slurp._

* * *

**Romak 1997:** Chapter 1 - Haha, yeah, I was sleeping for a long time XD yes, I've turned into the funny side. Nope, this is going to be a long one :D  
Chapter 2 - Well, that's what love does to you. You get crazy and you don't even know it yet :D haha, let's see when Karma will pity Lili. Thank you always for the praise!

**AsukaEnergetic1**: I am forgiven now right? ;) haha, AsuLili comes to me at night and whispers their plots :D or more literally, I just imagine them before I sleep :D  
Xiaoyu can really be tricky when she wants too, that's Xiao for you!

**Mhuki**: Haha, I feel like I'm in a rush mode to write XD sorry, if I'm going fast but that's what I plan on this story. Unlike Express and Define which took forever progress, I plan to make this a fast-paced fic. Sorry, if it bugs you. Nope, this is gonna be long. Haha! goal achieved - make Lili look so frantic she's almost hilarious :D Thank you always for the support!

**Nutellaholic**: You're very welcome, it's my pleasure to keep the story going. Awww, I'm so proud of having improved. I hope I can keep it up. I know it's a hassle, but do keep track of me, ok? you're my trusty error checker ;)  
Thank you, I worked hard to build Lili's voice. Haha, the cafeteria scene is my favorite in the last chapter, I loved writing that part. Yup, lets see a more mischievous side of Xiaoyu in this story. And Alisa, oh, I'll fix her slowly. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry this update took long, I was sick for the past days, but I'm better now. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER IV**

Lili

* * *

Calm down Lili. Calm down. I tell myself as I walk outside and search where Sebastian was. I saw him park the limousine at the back of the shop.

"Ms. Lili, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." My old butler said with a bit of repentance.

"Sebastian, you should have interrupted everything." I retorted at him. He made a perplexed look at me.  
"I was forced to stay here again."

"Did Asuka asked you to stay Miss?"

"Yes. She did, that's why I couldn't reject it. Well, I did at first, but she just grew persistent and I couldn't help it." _I couldn't reject Asuka._

"Does that not make you happy Miss?"

I shook my head. "No, Sebastian. It makes me exultant."

My butler smiled at me. "I'm glad to hear your honest answer, Miss. Now, let us leave for your next battle."

He opened the door to my Limo and I quickly went in. A couple meters away, I saw Asuka come out of the shop through the cars side mirror. She looks like she's looking for someone. _I want to be the one she's looking for._

***Sour Grape***

The Souq stage was one of my least favorite stages. It's so hot here and the Architecture of the stonewall building was just tasteless. Souq means mall in Arabic, but if this is what a mall looks like there…I might never visit it at all.

A part of me is still not in shape to go into this battle. The back of my waist still hurts and my mind. My mind is still thinking about her. Asuka Kazama, why did she have to be the one to talk with me? Although I'm pretty sure those voyeurs were the one who told her to. This is sick. I'm Emilie De Rochefort, I do not get orders from other people. I did not agree to stay because of your request Asuka Kazama, I'm here because I love to fight. Now where is that android enemy of mine?

I look around and found that Alisa, floating above me. She cautiously lands on the stage, facing me.

I positioned my hands on my hips and said "Being part of the voyeurism team that climbed my Limousine without permission. I won't show mercy on you."

"I do not want to hurt you." The pink android only stood straight, looking rather worried at me.

"Too bad we're not mutual." I took a close-range aim at her and gave her a side hand slap. Then I gave her another one at her other cheek. It was enough to shake her, and I got the opening to punch her up in the stomach and kick her in mid-air.

I pretty much took the lead in the first round. Winning it with close to no sweat. Alisa stood up again and readied for our next battle.

"Your body is stronger than your vitals. I shall now terminate you without holding back."

_What is this cold metal body talking about?_

I came close-range with her again, ready to jug her upward. She easily jumps and avoids my attack, her power wings open with a high blast of blue energy. She flies and lands her hands on my head, making me fall on my back. Again. My back waist seems to be having the worse of this day. However; I don't stay long on the ground, Alisa attempted to jump on me, but I moved and dodge her. I stand up, she tries to punch me, I dock then I kick her in the knee. She hardly reacts and starts to boost her power rocket wings, effectively kicking me from below the chin and flying me in the air. She doesn't let me fall, she kicks me in the stomach and I end up flying, hitting the stall props in front of the stone wall building.

I barely have time to stand up when she hovers above me again, she tried to give me a heavy punch but I rolled over and she ends up breaking the wooden makeshift stall. I use that chance to kick her, the heel of my boot hitting her shoulder.

She falls on her knees and I did another kick, this time on her head.

"Ah!" I yelled as her head flew distances. "That is disgusting," I tell her beheaded body.

My attention, being easily taken by the freak horror show I just saw made me lose the second battle. With my eyes focused on the incorporeal head, the androids body kicked me in the back. My face scratched the ground, and the K.O. bell rings.

I raise my head from the rocky pavement. Alisa's head, right in front of mine. "I am preparing some beverage for us. It is not a drug, so please stay calm." She said with a smile at the end.

"Uh," I exert. My head falls back to the ground.

***Sour Grape***

My back hurts even more and I lost another fight. Shoot that stay until the end.

"Did you say something, Miss?" My ever faithful butler asks me from the driver's seat.

"Just mumbling, Sebastian."

We're on our way back to the hotel now. I was expecting to come home tonight so I already checked out this afternoon. Which means, I need to check in again. Putting the dull ride aside, no more suites were available in the hotel, and I had no choice but to take the Master's Room.

It was smaller, uglier. The carpet color red does not go well with the gray walls and white ceilings. The walls have no intricate moldings or cornice at all. It was just a plain gray, boring, and painting less wall. The only catch was the brilliant magenta and copper curtains. Don't dare open it, because the only view out there is The Tekken Center.

Sebastian came in late after me. He carried my suitcases, two at a time for at least three jaunts. You see, this is why I prefer Sebastian from all the other butler's I've had before. Sebastian is strong and hardworking, not like those boastful young men. They were always complaining about their work, and it's not just my imagination when I can feel them having perverse gazes at me. Plus, Sebastian doesn't mind about my sexual preference, unlike those mollycoddles who always say "You haven't found the right man yet" please, they just want me to like men so they'll have a chance with me.

_Beep. Beep._

I heard my cell phone ring. I pull it out of my White Hermes Birkin Bag. My cell phone is an exclusive model of the Savelli Jardin Secret, it was a birthday gift from my Daddy last year. It's one of a kind, having an Ostrich, Iguana and Alligator leather as the case. Mine is cream colored that perfectly complements its 18K gold ceramic alloy lining with a drop of 75-baguette-cut diamonds. If you haven't heard, this baby's screen is made from sapphire crystals, making it one of the most indestructible phones in the world, and second to the most expensive, costing around $126,000.00. The perfect cell for any outgoing fighter. Like moi.

I click on the screen and the callers address comes up. It's daddy.

"Hello, Daddy" I say in my sweet daughterly voice.

"….I'm sorry Daddy, plans changed, I can't go home yet…" I shouldn't have told him that I'm going home tomorrow. "…I'm at A.C.'s in Venice …enjoying a romantic gondola ride."

"Yes, I'll be staying until the end of the month." I bite my lip, _please believe me._

I exhaled a relief air when I heard his answer. "You will send me more money? Lucky me! I love you so much Daddy."

My Daddy replies likewise and then he hangs up the call. I throw my phone away, wherever it lands, I'll find out later.

***Sour Grape***

The next day, I was scheduled for one fight in the morning. At this moment, In the Arctic Snowfall stage, I'm facing one of the most cocky, brash people in the tournament.

"I always wondered why a rich girl like you was doing fighting here, guess now I know." The South Korean orange head speaks.

I scratch the top of my brow. "Isn't this supposed to be our intro quotes? Not stating the obvious conversation."

Hwoarang smirked. "Yeah, yeah" He pushed back some of his hair and then gestured me to make the first move.

_Don't mind if I do. _"Hah!" I hit him in the neck with the tip of my fingers. He gorges back and I kick him in the abdomen. He recovers fast and try to stand up but I don't give him the opportunity. I knock his feet with a down kick and he sets on the floor again. I do a tumbling up and land two consecutive hits on him. He curses, and stands quicker than earlier. He faces side ward and kicks me in the head. I get pushed back more than I intended. He came with another kick, and another kick and another kick, all coming from different directions. I fall down on my bottom and the first battle is his.

"Stand up Princess, you're pauper is watching." He teases me.

_My pauper?_ I check the sidelines. Asuka was standing there. She looked like she hasn't sleep yet with the black bags visible under her eyes.

The next battle starts, and I try as hard as I can to focus. Knowing that she was there, watching me, I should show off, but I couldn't. I was perturbed. Her simple presence in the crowd bothers me.

The second battle finishes, and I was sitting in the ground again. Double shoot that stay until the end.

Outside of the stage, I look again at the sidelines and she wasn't there anymore. _Why was she even there?_

I was leaving for my car, when, "Here, you left this." Asuka suddenly appeared in front of me, pushing something into my breast.

I was stunned, but I managed to get it. It was a €100.

"Where did I leave this? I don't remember." I honestly didn't.

Asuka looked like she was going to blast. "At the freakin' jolly shop yesterday! I had to pay for your order because they didn't accept your Euro there." _Sleepy and crabby, how true of Asuka._

"Oh, I thought I left a dollar."

"You thought."

"Alright, grumpy pants." I snap my fingers and call Sebastian. He comes close and does a slight bow.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Hand me some money…how much was it again?" I turn to Asuka.

"$25."

"$25? That only costs $10."

"What?" Asuka sounded irater. "I knew it that waitress was hiking me!"

I made a faint laugh, with my hand up in front of my mouth. "No. She was saying the truth."

Asuka gave me an annoyed look. "…grrrr…just pay me already." She opened her palm at me.

I sighed, finding her amusing and irksome at the same time. "Sebastian, you heard the amount."

My butler took the amount from my personal purse and gave it to me. I waved him to leave.

"Here" I offer a $100.

"I said 25, not a 100" She frowned at me.

"I don't have petty cash Asuka. Take it or leave it."

"I'm leaving it. I'm not a money-holic anyways." She said head high.

My mouth slants on one side. "We can break this down by the restaurant nearby. Come on Asuka, have brunch with me."

The brown head looked hesitant. "I've already had breakfast."

"So what? It's called brunch because if you've already had breakfast then it's lunch."

"I'm not sure that's the right meaning" Asuka begun to scratch the side of her head.

"It's just brunch Asuka. I'm never going on a date in a cheap place like that." I reassured her.

"Ok. Fine, whatever…I do need to say something to you. But it's not a date, we're just-

"Two people going to the same place together. I've heard that already." I smiled at Asuka. She gave me a grin.

***Sour Grape***

The nearby restaurant was an Italian fine dining destination. The outside was mostly white, covered in sculptures and moldings of foliage in the walls. The interior is exquisite for the choice of large marble red tiles, oat-textured brick walls, giant gold chandeliers and tables of bleached cloth with lustrous silverware. Inside the restaurant, the attendant pulls out the chairs for a table of two.

"Grazie" I tell the woman attendant once I sat down, feeling the cushion of black velvet.

"Prego Signorina. A waitress will come here to take your orders in a minute. You can have this time to look through the menu." She hands each of us a giant plastic covered menu.

"Ok, si può dire loro di fare molto tempo?" I handed the attendant an early $20 tip, prodding her to happily agree. Simply translated, I ordered her to keep the waitress from coming.

"Wow, I didn't know you can speak their language." Asuka said after the attendant left. She sounded so venerated of me. _I will happily speak Italian for my whole life if that makes you admire me._

"I had to learn it because my father's company is in tight partnership with some of Italy's most influential families. The same reason I studied Japanese because my father is tied up with the powerful Mishima Zaibatsu."

"…Ok." Asuka looked anxious. She scanned the same page of the menu for multiple times. I could see how her eyes would escalate down, and up again. She saw me, and placed the menu down.

"I'm full, I guess I'll just order some drinks." She changed the page to the last one. "What is up with this names? Can't they just type orange juice or mango shake?"

"It's a part of their culture to pamper the names."

"Wait, this restaurant's expensive…a bottle of water for $13?" Asuka looked straight at me. "A 25 bucks slurpee and now a _cheap_ restaurant. Does everything need to be upper class for you to like it?"

"No." I firmly stated. She waited for an explanation. _Let's give her one_. "You're not upper class but I like you."

Asuka's eyes started to go elsewhere, the teeming chandelier above us was a getaway to her cheeks that we're starting to blush. _That's right, I'm going to make you feel as uncomfortable as you do to me._

"….so…you told me that you're going to stay right?...I heard you lost to Alisa yesterday, and just a while ago to Hwoarang. Did you just say that to shut me up?"

Divert topic. I'm not going to talk about how I tried my best and lost in both those battles. Oh, wait, there is one answer. You. Asuka Kazama, if I weren't so invested in trying to get away from you, I wouldn't have had my back aching at my fight with that android. And, if you didn't watch my fight this morning, I still could have won that battle. _It's always you. Everything leads to you._

"What did you want to tell me Asuka Kazama?" I asked her, slapping my menu down on the table.

She felt the drop and went back to looking at me. She hadn't move on from the first topic yet.

"The waitress is going to come soon. Say it already or were never going to leave this restaurant." I eye the attendant to keep the waitress near to alert Asuka.

She looked unsure. I needed to keep the waitress coming closer.

_Then I saw her mouth open._

"…I don't know how to say this…mildly…but, I don't like you back. I'm not like that." She breaks it with every down turning word.

And my heart just breaks a pulse every letter that she voices out, that by the end of her sentence, it feels like only powder was left at my chest, between my lungs. _I saw that coming, but it still hurt._

"I expected that much, Kazama." I could only answer. It took all my power to not let out the emotions that we're stitched behind those words.

"That's it? That's your reaction?" She asked, looking doubtful at me.

"I'm not really a fan of crying and cursing the whole world when my crush doesn't return my feelings. I'm sorry if I disappointed you with my response." _I'm not going to give you that satisfaction._

"You can tell me the truth…" She said. _Was my despair so visible for her to ask? _

"Hey!" A sudden scream came. The image before me slowly started to fade.

There was this tugging at my hand. "Are you listening?" I heard someone ask. I looked around and then the tug came again. I looked ahead of me, Asuka sat there her arm stretched to my side, pulling the sleeve of my dress. I looked at her hand, immobile.

_That was just my imagination. _

"Don't look at my hand, look at me." Asuka commanded.

I did what she said. But my eyes travelled, I saw the waitress still at a different table.

"Did you hear me a while ago?" Asuka asked me. Her hand is still grasping my sleeve.

I tried to get back to the situation. "Something about putting it mildly?" I half asked and half said.

"At least you did hear something….so what do you say?"

_What do I say? What did you say?_ "….I'm not really a fan of crying and cursing the whole world when my crush doesn't return my feelings…?"

"Really? You should've told me that before I gave you you're chance."

"Chance?"

"You weren't listening at all, were you?...ugh, I told you I was only going to say it once." Asuka vehemently scratched her head with both hands. "Ok. I'll say it again, but this is the last time. I said Xiaoyu told me to reject you…."

_Same thing, different words._

"And I've been thinking about it since yesterday...ya know, a year ago, a dude confessed to me and I honestly didn't like him, but I gave him a chance simply because he's a single dude and I'm a single girl. And it wasn't bad to try it."

_Try it…._

_Try it..._

_Try it.._

_Try it._

My eyebrow quirked all of a sudden. "You want to try it with me?" I said without meaning to let it out of my mind.

Asuka seemed off-handed. "Look, I believe in justice control." She waved her hand in the air. "And if I gave the dude a chance just because he was single dude and I'm single girl, then you deserve it too. Single girl and single girl….you are single right?" She started to look anxious.

_I would break up with anyone if you're the other choice_. "Yes." I said. I do my hardest in subduing the excitement I was feeling. "But wait…so we're really going to…." _What word? What word?_

"It's just a try…we're not crossing the proverbial line yet. Ya' know how they say that there's a line between love and whatever's on the other side…just imagine it as us, standing closest to the end of that line."

I bite my lower lip. "That's a…very complicated relationship." _And I hate complexities._

Asuka gestures a shoulder shrug. "It's called an open relationship. And it exists."

While I stayed silent for a moment. Asuka began to notice something. "Is it just me or are the waitresses here just so slow? No one's come to take our orders yet."

I look for the attendant in the room and spot her near the paying area. I give her a nod, prompting her to scurry for a waitress, whisper to it, and point the direction of our table.

"She's on her way." I said, and right on time, the waitress appears.

Asuka seemed to have gone from our situation to explaining her order to the waitress. I said I'd have whatever she was having. I just wanted the waitress out of the way.

"So what exactly are the mechanics of an open relationship?" I ask the ebony across me. Asuka went into some minutes of deep thought, her hand stroking her chin. "First we come up with rules." She said, the same time our orders arrived.

It was only a glass of juice. I sipped on the straw, it was lemoncello. "Where do you pick up such rules for a disparaging relationship?"

"You make it sound like a crime…anyways, we can make the rules in the relationship, but there are criteria's to follow."

I set my juice aside and place my elbows on the table, my hands up with the tip of my fingers pressing together. "What kind of criteria's?" I ask slyly.

Asuka drinks anxiously, and answers. "Well, first rule's first, we can go out and actually call it a date."

"Number one is always my favorite." I smile, Asuka looks more anxious.

"Rule no. 2, we can still see other people."

"A polyamory relationship."

Asuka shakes her head left to right. "Not exactly, it only depends if you will see someone else. The thing is, in an open relationship there is no commitment to one another. You just agree to try and be with each other, and see if it works…"

"Which begs the question -are you even into girls, Asuka Kazama?"

Asuka looked up, her hand on cheek. "Na' I've never really liked like any girl."

"Well then, what are you offering me?" I felt a shade of her making fun of me.

"Oh, c'mon. I always thought I'd fall in love with a person, not a gender." She said so casually.

_God, I love her_. I cough. "What are the conditions in seeing other people?"

"I don't know, just don't tell it each other? Or you can, but you can't ask about the other person because that will be a whole new private thing between them."

I'm not really into that kind of complicated stuff, but you get what is offered Emilie. And right now, you don't have the choice to have a choice. Giving this chance to you, is already a big sacrifice for Asuka. But, are you going to accept this? Are you really going to cut and drag yourself and Asuka into this heated mess? Where there are chances both of you will come out burned. It's a heavy personal decision. It's not fair, she had all night to think about this, while I need to decide everything in a minute or less. If I don't agree at this very while, who knows if she'll still keep the offer? No, don't even back out Emilie. This is your one and only chance. Asuka has shoot the arrow, now catch it.

I tilted my head with agreement. Asuka continued, "Rule No.3…flirting is allowed."

"Flirting?"

"You can flirt with me and I can flirt with you." She said pointblank. _Asuka flirting me? I wonder how that would go. _

"Rule no.4, we are not together. If people ask, we just say we're friends or acquaintances or anything less."

"No entitlement to clear it up."

"Yeah, it seems like you're actually getting it now."

"How about the good stuff? The intimate part of a relationship." I wiggle my eyebrows at Asuka, giving her a hint of what I mean.

"…whoa…well, holding hands, hugs and kisses are technically allowed…even with the other person you're seeing. But you always have to ask for permission."

"Ask permission? That would be awkward." I am totally not going to accept that. "Why not just keep it. If you see other people, whatever you do with them, is your secret." _Just the idea of having to permit Asuka do those things with people, other than me, is enough to break me._ I know I don't have the right to be, but I've done everything to control it, and nothing ever worked.

"Ok, yeah, that works better." Asuka agreed quickly. "Which leads us to Rule no. 6, we don't have to tell each other everything. If you ask something I don't like, I have the right to not answer it."

"Sounds genuine." _I do have a lot of things I don't intend you to know about._ I took my drink again, and sipped it. It's become warm. "Any more rules?"

"That's all we need." Asuka had finished her juice after a few more nips. She plants the glass on the table and exhaled a refreshed air.

"Has this ever worked out for you before?"

"Duh, I got my first boyfriend with this process, but we didn't end up. He started getting too clingy and like you said _entitled_."

_Hmm, I have to be careful about being too clingy and entitled. Well, the latter I can manage, but the former…I'll have to work on that. _

Though, really, what is the purpose of doing this? Are you really going to give it a chance to like me back? Are you just doing this because it's part of your justice control freak nature? Are you serious? Are you just playing with me? How long do we need to do this?

I wanted to ask. So badly.

But I was afraid to.

I was afraid to know the answers.

***Sour Grape***

Asuka and I eventually left the restaurant. The simple brunch I asked her to, in the end became our first date. What a perfect waste of a first time. We didn't even enjoy eating anything, but those lemoncello's. I'm still confused; does this make me love Italy (or love it more, because I already love It.) or hate it? I'll know it when the time comes.

As part of the secrecy of our open relationship, no one can know that we have it.

"Sebastian, Asuka Kazama just asked me to enter in an open relationship with her." That's not going to stop me from telling it to my faithful butler.

"I assumed you agreed with it, Miss Lili. I can see your affectionate smile from the mirror."

"I have nothing to say but to admit that I am a desperate woman." I looked out of the window. Asuka was walking the opposite way. I saw her look back, and I'm not sure if she was looking at my car, or something else. But she just stood there. Looking.

"No, Miss, You are just in love."

I was still looking at Asuka, and she found my eyes on her. She turned away and left after that. _Indeed I am._

Hours later into the night, I laid on my bedspread, fully awake. It was a good thing though, because soon my phone rang and I had to answer it.

"Hello?" I heard my daddy's voice come in.

"Daddy, it must be dawn there at Monaco right now. Why are you calling in such an early hour?"

I didn't like what he said next.

"Again? Hasn't it only been a month?"

"Oui. Je comprends." Like I have a choice with my daddy. What he wants is my command.

After my daddy disconnected, I knew I wouldn't be sleeping for this night. I changed out of my pink night clothes and back to a new pair of my white fighting attire. I woke up Sebastian from the other room and he drove me quickly to the office of the Mishima Zaibatsu inside the Tekken Complex.

At the front door, I knocked three times, the lights in the second floor open. Jin pulled his curtains aside and saw me standing at the side of his office patio.

I gestured him to come down with a wave. He looked unwilling but he did come.

"What is it?" He asked, as soon as he opens his front door.

"We have a problem."

"The same one I guess?" He asked, posing with his arms crossed over his robed chest.

"We do it like last time."

"No. We'll do it different this time." He pronounced.

* * *

**sneeringflame:** Thanks for appreciating the story so far, and for expecting good things for it :) Haha, well, I don't know, maybe development will still make it serious, but for now, it's just light-heartedness ^^ Thank you, I'll always try to be.

**Romak1997**: haha, Asuka or Xiaoyu getting a beating huh? Well, one way or the other...Thanks, I try my best to keep the story interesting, and I do like this story that's why I decided to keep it long. Acceptance can always start from denial ;)

**Nutellaholic**: *falls down and starts crying in tears of joy* haha, thank you for the wonderful praise, you have to stop doing that, there is so little ways I can thank you everytime XD. Haha, Asuka-senpai will come terms with her bad, assholishness soon XD Lili is too proud and confident to deny anything, even her preference or crush to a certain senpai, that's just how awesome the girl is! Haha, we'll get better background on how Xiaoyu ended up becoming like that, and Jin, thanks, he is one of the hardest to write here! Leo is perfect to write here because her personality just fits the theme of the story. Forrest is going to get more screentime in other chapters, I like him in the games :D, Glad Alisa worked fine now than the first chaps. Haha, yes, I'll try to incorporate more characters in the story and frequently give everyone some screen time. Nothing makes the heart beat than a good detailed love story :D

**Mhuki**: Yeah, the story is light-hearted but what Lili is going through...hell. And Asuka, in some degree as well. Well, let's see what Asuka has in mind. Thanks :)

**AsukaEnergetic1**: Haha, thank you, wouldn't want one of my AsuLili shippers hating on me :D Haha, I agree, I'd go lez for Lili even if I was straight if she told me she had a crush on me. But Love stories need Drama XD  
Jerk Asuka is going to get there soon. The magic is starting XD


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Fast update at last.

* * *

**CHAPTER V**

Asuka

* * *

Lili's limousine left for the hotel after we went out of the restaurant. I haven't seen her since. I never asked the hotel she was staying in, so I don't know if she's still there or not. But it's not like she's been gone for that long though.

The only thing that gets to me is that it's starting to get dark and I haven't felt a sign from her. Plus, when I checked at the fighting schedule this afternoon, I found out that two of her battles for the day was canceled. That was so wrong. No fight ever gets canceled here. None, unless one of the fighters personally backed out.

Her supposed opponents were present, and both of them told me that it was Lili who backed out in the fights. Just what is happening? She couldn't have been allowed to cancel her fights without a proper reason, not with Jin handling those cases. So what's the situation here? What did she do to get out of her fights, or more importantly, did she actually leave the tournament for good now?

Why would she leave the tournament after all I did yesterday?

I started to mess up my own hair. _That girl is crazy_.

Why did I even ask her for an open relationship, and make up a story about it? Oh, yes, because I felt like she deserved it.

Well, the happenings went like this.

I paid for her slurp at the store. I got out, saw her Limousine leave. Went to her fight with Alisa, and watch her lose. Saw how hurt she was. Felt guilty. Went home, remembered the last time she went to my room. Thought about how it's not so bad to try it since she's the first person I've actually seen to have an unpretentious crush on me that is not based off (supposedly) on my physical characteristics.

But, I did think a lot about how I would date a girl? I mean, I've always established myself as straight. I've dated three guys by far. So I thought about how I can get over the fence in that issue. Heck, I even googled my problem, and this is what I got. Make an open relationship. She accepted it. But, I don't know how much she believes it. By the way of her no show on the day after we agreed to it, it looks like she took our talk to the trash bin.

I scratched the top of my brows when I get stressed. But the stress this is causing me is enough for me to cover my whole face with my palms. I curse on the pathetic approach to my problem when I heard a car stopping nearby.

I took my hand off my face and looked. What I saw was a black Hennesy Venom car. Xiaoyu came down from the back seat, carrying a black cotton suit bag in her hand. Jin came out from the driver's seat, hastily following the Chinese.

I stood up from the bench I've been sitting on for…who the hell cares how long.

"Hey, you two" I called out to them. They stopped their pace and waited for me.

"Asuka, just the girl we were looking for." Xiaoyu gave a scary, conniving smile. Now I felt so wrong about talking with them.

"What is it Asuka?" Jin asked me.

_Should I ask him about Lili?_ "Ah, nothing….just curious about what you guys are up to…"

"Xiaoyu is helping me on my trip."

"Trip?"

"I'm leaving the complex for a while. I have an urgent meeting with the Rochefort Enterprises."

_Rochefort Enterprises?_ That's the company that Lili's family owns.

"More like a party." Xiaoyu said in my corner. She opened the zipper of the suit bag, revealing a casual suit of silver jacket, white under-polo, and black slacks.

"Nice." I said, it was a really great looking suit.

"And since it's a party with the Rochefort's…wouldn't you want to come along Asuka?" Xiaoyu plain teases me.

"What? No way. I don't like fancy parties."

"Hmmm, you wouldn't go even if Lili is there?"

"Why would that make me interested?" _So that's where she went off to._

"Because Asuka, Mr. Rochefort will be there. And Lili with her father is something you would like to see with your own eyes." Xiaoyu made an imaginary rainbow with her one hand.

My own mind betrayed me when I started to get curious. I looked at Jin to ask if his girlfriend was actually saying the truth. He gave me an honest nod. Ugh. Now, I need to see it. My curiosity has spiked.

"What sort of party is it anyway?" I tried not to sound too curious.

"It's a simple business party." Jin looked at his wristwatch. "Are you coming or not? I need to leave now if I want to be in time."

"Wait, so you're really tagging me along?"

Xiaoyu started to push me in the back. "Come on already Asuka, take Lili by surprise."

And so, an hour later, I was riding inside the Mishima private helicopter, going to Tokyo. It was a fast ride actually, hardly an hour. Once we landed on the helipad at the rooftop of the Mishima Zaibatsu HQ, two men in black suits accompanied me and Jin to the elevators.

"So, what am I going to wear?" I point at myself. I was still wearing my blue jumper fighting suit. Jin gave a fast glance at me then he closed his eyes.

"The dress staff will handle you." He said when we got out of the elevator.

"Go straight there. We'll meet at the function hall door in thirty minutes." Jin pointed his index at a crystal transparent door with the Dress Staff sign printed in black at the top-center.

He left me before I could ask more questions; like, what do I tell the people inside that room? Or where exactly is the door of the function hall he was talking about.

Never mind. I went to that room he pointed and entered it after I knocked multiple times and no one was opening the door. Inside, there were mannequins everywhere, with clothes on them, and some were naked plastics of body. I couldn't help but get scared by the room, especially that the light was blue rather than the usual white or yellow.

Upon my walking, I stumbled upon a cluster of mannequins in different dresses.

"May we help you?" A pair of old women came out in the center of the dresses.

"Oh…I was just wondering if you had any dress I can use here…something really simple. I..I'm a relative of Jin Kazama."

The old women stare at me and muse. Then they dragged me inside the changing room, putting me on a strapless royal blue dress that was below my knee, partnering it with a false flesh see through thin black leggings. The dress emphasized my cleavage too much, which was the opposite of how I wanted to dress up. The leggings were also itchy.

"Here." One of the lady hands me a pair of black high heels. And I mean, really high.

"How tall is this?" I hold out the hill.

"4 inches."

"What? I've hardly worn a two inch heel. I'm not putting this on." I throw back the shoe on the floor.

A ring comes up. The other woman at the side of the room answers it. The message is from the telecom, and it goes into loudspeaker.

"Hurry up in there. I'm waiting outside the function hall now." It was Jin.

The two women scramble about, pulling me into a chair. One of them fixed my hair into a one knot tie, with some bangs left on the side of my face. Then she put on a black silk chocker necklace at the center of my neck. The other woman fitted the high heel on my foot. They carted the chair to the door and flew me out.

At the hallways, the two men in black suits were waiting for me. They looked at me, and I'm pretty sure by the way of their hidden smiles. I look so hot right now.

It's not a bad thing I guess. It's not every day I can surprise Lili by crashing in her family's party.

The two guys walked ahead of me. I told them to, because if I walked in front of them, they're going to have all the freedom to ogle me. Which creeps me all the time.

"Took you long." Jin said, when he saw me finally arrive. He eyed me up and down. He was wearing his suit, which went nicely in the frame of his tall body.

"You look nice." He stated. Well, how dee, Jin is a person who you'd rarely hear say things like that, I really must look so beautiful right now. I wish I had a mirror to see myself. Or at least some flat shoes to replace these confounded heels.

I walked close to him and looped my hand on his arm. "Do me a favor and be my staff. These heels are cutting my feet."

Jin didn't answer anything until we entered the room.

"Uh, it's empty." I said when I saw the room. Nothing but a wide, tall-ceiling, and one gigantic table at the end room.

"It's not time yet. The Rocheforts always comes on time." Jin proceeded to the table and stood straight, facing the door, I did the same, standing next to him.

The hand of the round clock above the door was one move to striking 8pm. The hand ticked slowly, and when it reached the center of twelve, a knock came on the door.

"Come in." Jin said.

The doorknobs twist and the double door opens together. Three men in dark green jackets, black neckties and blue pants came inside first. The man in the center had a flag of half red and white raised to his chest. He made a long shout, and slanted the flag. The two other guys made a salute, then together, they stepped aside, dropped their salute and stood straight with their hands on their back.

A single man entered the room, walking at the entryway created mainly for him by the three men. Each men gave him a "Sir!" when he passed them. He looked calm and accepted each greeting with a faint smile and hardly any look.

He stopped walking and the three men gather behind him.

"Mr. Rochefort" Jin called him.

I stared at the man. He was tall, even taller than Jin. He had a fair body, not too slim but not too fat either. His clothes were a simple black suit. The jacket was opened to see the white long sleeve adorned with ruffles at the buttons and a small tie at the collar. His shoes felt heavy by its noisy thud in the carpeted flooring.

_This is Mr. Rochefort? This is Lili's daddy?_

He looks so young. His hair was more blonde than Lili's, combed highly to the right, and fixed to place with shiny wax or something. He didn't look too handsome but he had an unexplainable charisma. His face was muscular and his eyebrows were short but thick. The way his darker shade of blue eyes looked at you, along with the thick eyebrows moving higher makes you intimidated. He has Lili's small and pouty lips. Even her smile. That slight little grin and smile that makes her –them, look so confident all the time.

"Mr. Jin Kazama, so nice of you to take my invitation." Mr. Rochefort's voice was deep, brooding. He walked a bit and lightly whipped a part of his hair. A mannerism that runs in the family huh?

His eyes switch from Jin to me. I suddenly felt so nervous in my position.

"Who is the lady?" He asked Jin.

"She's a relative of mine. My cousin, Asuka Kazama." Jin introduced me, pulling my hand to offer a handshake to Mr. Rochefort.

Lili's father moved in front of me and grabbed my hand. He held it tight and made a long shake.

"Enchanté mademoiselle." He greeted me.

"Uh…same to you, Sir. Rochefort." He was like his daughter. They both talk too courteously.

"Emile De Rochefort, CEO of the Rochefort Enterprises." Jin said for my sake.

Mr. Rochefort didn't mind me and looked at Jin. "My daughter should have been here with me to meet you. But she was in Italy since yesterday, so she can only make it to the party tonight. Shall we leave now?"

_Italy? Lili can sure lie._

"At your lead, Mr. Rochefort." Jin raised his hand to the door.

The three well-uniform men marched back to an entryway position, letting Mr. Rochefort leave before they follow him, marching in unison. I've figured enough that those three were his personal guards. Talk about security.

***Sour Grape***

"Man, I almost got a heart attack, you didn't warn me beforehand that we would meet Lili's dad alone." I held my chest in hand. My palpitation has stopped.

"But you did know we would meet him. That's enough of a preparation."

I took this chance to take off my heels and sit with my feet up at Jin's car. We were on the back, sitting next to each other.

"So, what's with the Head Rochefort inviting you to a party?"

"Mr. Rochefort regularly makes this parties to make a good relation between our business agreements."

"Wait, so you have been seeing Lili in these parties for a lot of times now?"

"No. It was only last month when her father decided to let her come." Jin seemed like he still had something to say, but he was thinking over it.

"What?" I gave him a light tap in the bicep.

"Her father believes that we would make a fine couple." Jin said, looking like he really hated to say that.

"Woah, her dad doesn't know that she's into girls?" Jin shook his head.

"She flirted with me on the last party just to keep him off her back. Xiaoyu discovered it and got mad at her."

"How did Xiaoyu find out?" _and how did Lili flirt you?_

"I told her, of course. But, maybe I shouldn't have. "

"Why?" _Really Jin, why did you tell Xiaoyu? You know she's the mega-jealous girlfriend._

"Because after she heard about it, she started wanting to get revenge on Lili,"

"Oh, so, you're saying that the reason why Xiaoyu suddenly started wanting to out Lili is because she flirted with you last month?" _seems more legit now. _

"Yes, that's exactly it, but she didn't mean to humiliate her in the cafeteria, that was an honest mistake. I tried my best to control her but even when I'm her boyfriend, I can't handle her hard-headedness sometimes."

"Don't worry, I have the same problem." I comforted him.

Jin started to look serious again. "Since you got mad about not being properly informed with Mr. Rochefort, I'm going to give you a heads up on what to expect when you see Lili tonight."

"Sweet. C'mon, tell me everything." I rubbed my palms together.

"Well, you have to be prepared to act like you don't know her. Mr. Rochefort doesn't know that you're a Tekken participant, and so is his daughter. When you meet, act like it's the first time."

"Got it." I made a check sign with my fingers.

"You remember how Xiaoyu told you that she's different when she's with her father? She wasn't joking. In this party, you are going to meet the real Emilie De Rochefort, the one and only heir of the Rochefort Enterprise. She's going to be a completely different person with me, and with you, so don't get confused."

I smiled assertively. "I'm actually excited"

"Good, and lastly, don't spend too much time with her."

I had to laugh hard after hearing that. "Why would I want that?" I asked Jin. Not like he knows about _our agreement_. Not like I do plan to do it.

"I'm just saying that she will approach you in the party. Try to distance with her, because like I told you, she's different tonight." Jin firmly answers, he even warned me a second time after we got out of the car.

"Remember Asuka, don't get close with Lili tonight"

"Yeah, yeah, alright already." _Why is he so afraid of it to happen anyways? Is he jealous? Does he actually like Lili? Dude, Jin, she likes me already, just stay with your faithful girlfriend._

Mr. Rochefort, along with his oh so, fancy guards entered the Peninsula Tokyo hotel with me and Jin. I was really caught in surprise when I realized it was _the_ peninsula. The classiest of the five star hotels in all of Tokyo. They own nine Rolls Royce and BMW's only for taking around their customers to anywhere they want, but it pays big to rent one. And their room rate here is silly. Like imagine $8,000 for one night in a suite. This is exactly the kind of hotel that only people like Lili's family can really afford.

We were immediately assisted by one of concierge team and walked through the lobby of the hotel. It was cool, having a really big overhead chandelier, bamboo strapped walls, and big parallel columns that lead to the end of the lobby. At the end of the lobby was the signature sculpture of Peninsula Tokyo. It looks like a spiky tongue resting above a spiky rolled tape.

The concierge rides us on a discreet elevator by the end, lifting us straight from the lobby to the 24th floor.  
And what you see there when the elevator opens is the Peter Restaurant.

The Peter Restaurant is actually a bar and restaurant that's been a famous chic hangout around here in Tokyo. It's expensive here, because they mostly serve international cuisines.

Anyways, looking around I can see that it has a really good interior, done in dark purple hues, with glimmering chrome trees, pop-shaped sofa seating and with its fix floor-to-ceiling window, you can see the great expanse of the Imperial Palace and Hibiya Park outside. Another neat thing too is the bright rainbow of images that illuminates a video screen wall on a stage-like platform from which guests enter the dining space.

Like I said, expensive hell of a hotel.

There were a lot of people inside already, all looking fancy and rich for this party. I tiptoed and looked above the heads of everyone, trying to search for that Princess. I land back on my feet, feeling the pain of my heels again. I wasn't able to see her. Jin looked at me and told me to come with him. We walked back to the entrance of the Restaurant by the elevator, and I saw Mr. Rochefort standing there with his guards.

"Now, may we all welcome, my one and only Princess." Mr. Rochefort announced with nothing but the pure power of his high and loud voice. "Emilie De Rochefort" He said, and seconds later, the elevator door opens.

Whatever Jin told me to be careful about –was nothing compared to how I should react to this.  
_Surprise Lili you say Xiaoyu? Well, looks like she beat me to it._

The elevator door sliding to the left side revealed someone I downright don't know. Lili, if she was really this girl, was like the most beautiful person I've seen, and will see in my entire life.

She was standing straight and proper in a short red dress that was above the knee and had off shoulder sleeves, showing off her sharp, white shoulders, collar and neck. Her face was not dominated by the usual straight cut bangs, instead, it was pulled back into a ponytail. Her everyday look of straight hime cut hair was turned into a bangs-less, curlicue of golden locks. Her eyes were more emphasized by the light tone of pink mascara, and her lips. Cherry red.

She walked out of the elevator and took the hand of her father to meet up with the guests –with us. I kept a hard eye focus on her, and it seems like after the third look, she finally recognized me. She stopped walking, making her father stop as well.

Suddenly, we were looking at one another. She looked horrified to find me there.

"Emilie, let's not keep our invitees waiting." Mr. Rochefort reminds his daughter.

"Ah, yes, daddy." Lili agrees and continues. She stands close to me and Jin and smiles, a smile I have never seen before. A seductive smile.

"Jin Kazama, it's a thrill to have another meeting with you." She lifted her bare, white hands and shook hands with Jin.

She then shifted to me, offering the same practice. "And you are?" She asks in a curious way. This is my part to act like the person she just met.

"Asuka Kazama, I'm his cousin." I said, giving a glance at Jin. I took Lili's hand and almost shivered when I felt how soft and warm it was. I've never held her hand before, did it always felt like this? Lili seemed to feel my involuntary discomfort so she took her hand away from mine.

"I could've guessed you were his relative, comparing how you carry a beautiful face as well." Lili mildly smiled at me. I can never forget this day, it is the very first time, Lili had actually gave me a comment. She said I was beautiful, and I couldn't help but believe her. I feel like I can believe whatever she said right now. She just looked so mesmerizing. She's even taller than usual, no thanks to the high heels she was wearing, and wow, does she smell so good.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." _You are the most beautiful girl inside this room right now._ Not even I can compete. I saw the blush come over Lili's face. She's even more blooming that way. _Dang it, I actually feel so attracted to her, where is this coming from?_

She started to give a fuller smile. "My daddy and I still have to greet all the wonderful visitants. I shall now leave you two lovely specimens, please, enjoy the party." Her father went to greet other people, Lili obediently follows him.

I stood near the bar a little later on, Jin was drinking something beside me. He was quite occupied on his own so I got to walk around, or rather, follow Lili around. She kept going from table to table and group to group. Her father was always there with her. She had her arm around his waist. She really is a daddy's girl.  
Lili smiled, shook hands and had casual talk with almost everyone in the party. She seemed to notice me going wherever she was going, so she made faster walks and talks with the others.

Pretty soon, I was almost chasing her. Mr. Rochefort retired in a table with his guards and Lili went to the food lane. She stopped and turned around, facing me.

"Ok, Kazama, speak up, why in the gracious world are you here?" I gotta say, that new look of hers brings more intimidation to her words than she will ever know.

I sighed with relief, she saw it and asked what that was for. "It's for knowing that you are Lili."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not sugary talking anymore. Saying all that compliments and good words about others. I always just hear you belittling everyone." Talking of belittled, I'm actually a bit taller right now with my heels. Well, Lili is still taller but our eyes are at the exact same level right now.

Lili saw me looking at her, and then she started to look at me too. She gazed at me, from my head to my shoes. She chuckled. "Pleasant stilettos." She says sweetly. _That's all? What the? Jin even said I was nice and that's all you've noticed? The crappy heels?_

"You can have them. Like now." I told her. She gave me a serious look and that's when I realized that Mr. Rochefort was keeping an eye on us. "Oh, no, I'm talking with Emilie De Rochefort again, aren't I?"

"Let's go this way." Lili pulled me in the wrist, manoeuvring us through the food line. The food looked so delicious I almost wanted to tell her to just leave me there and eat. We passed seven tables of the line and came out at the other side of the Restaurant. This side was less in people.

Lili moved to the wall and let me go. She turned from angle to angle, looking for people who might be watching us. It felt like we were going to do some shady business there at the back.

"Ya' know, life would be easier if you just come out to your pops." I couldn't help but just tell it to her.

She stopped looking around and went back to me. She looks confused. She gives a faint laugh before answering, "My Daddy knows."

"Then why did we have to hide here?" _Or why did you have to flirt with Jin if he knew?_

"Because he is the only one who knows it." She said with a voice of sorrow.

"What's the problem with that? Then tell all this other rich whips that you're gay, if your dad accepts you, then who cares about others opinions?"

"The opinion of the multitude matters to the Rocheforts, Asuka."

"Really? Like how they'd think about your provocative dress?" I point at what she was wearing. It was already short, her cleavage were so visible and it was even backless until the waist. "Seriously, everyone keeps looking at you for that dress of yours. And you're worried about coming out to them?"

Lili larks. "This is exactly the reason why Lili exists. Because, Emilie De Rochefort is just a rich, unproductive, spoiled, Daddy's girl trophy. This is the daughter that my daddy knows, this is the heir that everyone knows." She pointed at herself, emphasizing the _her _that was standing in that party right now.

"I'm proud about what I love in life Asuka, but it doesn't mean I can tell it to everyone. My life circumstances can never allow that."

Come to think of it, I don't know anything about her life. If I didn't come to this party tonight, I wouldn't even see how different she would look like in a new hairstyle, or how she acts like when she's with her fellow rich people.

"That's alright. Not everybody needs to know you're gay." I said, reluctantly, I don't know what else I can say.

Lili anxiously searched the premise. "Don't say it out loud, Asuka." She scolded me.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot we were here." I scratched the bun of my knotted hair. Music came out of nowhere, and people started becoming louder in the room. I watched as men and women started to partner up and dance in waltz.

"I need to dance." Lili said.

"You want to dance?"

"Yes," She said, and moved away from me. "But not with you."

"Right, cause…they'll see." I point at the people in the room. _Why did I feel upset to hear that?_

Lili went back to the food line, and sure enough, a bunch of young gentlemen went up to her, offering their hands. She took the hand of the guy in her left. He was tall, and had finely combed black hair. He led her to the centre of the Restaurant, placed his hand firm on her exposed back and swayed their bodies left to right. Songs switched, and so did Lili's dance partners. It was obvious she was the one who was really carrying the dance. She would even smile and whisper something to the guy when they would step on her feet. Or maybe she was scaring them?

My eyes can't help but observe the way those multiple guys hold on so much on her hips and back, pressing her close to them, trying to catch a smile from her or even a kiss in the cheeks. That is not dancing in my eyes, it looks more like flirting –and she's flirting back.

God, I really hate it when I see women flirt, it's so attention seeking and needy to look at.

Now I understand what Jin was talking about. And speak of the literal devil, Jin pops out from the food line, handing me a plate. "Eat, then we'll leave."

"You're not going to dance with her?" I looked back at Lili, she was with another new dancer.

Jin gave me an odd look. "No. She already danced with me last time." He left me and went back to the food line. I held my plate up and as the waiters there fill it with the menu for the night, I'm still stuck to looking at her dance with the other guys.

* * *

**Romak1997**: haha, I laughed hard at your review. I'm just going to spoil a bit, but you can count on that hot steamy lesbian sex. XD, I mean I didn't make this rated M for nothing.

**Nutellaholic**: Nice, thanks. I'm all better now, thank you for caring :) Haha, I just wanted to make her like the judging person she is (I'm glad I didn't insult you with her comments). Thank you, I am quite addicted to describing areas :) Well, the Open relationships is one thing that will set this story apart from Express and Define, because they never start out as friends here, although that's what they want others to see. The power of love keeps her strong XD I'm really glad that Alisa is coming together finely. Haha, it's not much of a shady business, really. I did get the fighting scenes from the games XD

**AsukaEnergetic1**: Hi :D, haha, that's good just build your anger with Asuka XD it's actually what I want. Well, Lili and Jin have their own issues XD. And don't worry, Asuka is just getting the good stuff for now, her suffering will come soon. And when it comes, it will continue building. Basically, Asuka is the one who will suffer more in this story by the next chapters. Just hold on to it.  
The AsuLili whispers are not bias to Asuka. She will get her slice of pain. XD (I'm becoming an evil author now.)

**Mhuki**: Woah, sorry for the spelling mistakes you encountered. Maybe I didn't recognize them because I was still a bit sick when I wrote some of the parts in the chapter. Haha, Edi wow talaga! well, what can we expect, she's an only child of rich man ;) yeah, it shows her fear of being rejected, that's why it suddenly overrode her mind against what Asuka really said XD. Well, its a new direction of the story, that will make it different from Express and Define, because they won't start out as friends here. It's something between more than friends and less than lovers ;) Yeah, you're right about the last part. Welcome, take care too :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Well, this took a while.

* * *

**CHAPTER VI**

Lili

* * *

I take the hand of my next dance partner. This is my twentieth dance for the night. I try my best to have eye contact with my partner and give him a smile. Some of them tried to ask me to come with them after the party, but I wasn't going to say "yes" to any of them. Not when she was here.

Asuka was with Jin on a faraway table by the back. They were both eating, Jin always leaves after he eats, so it must mean they are planning to leave soon. I look up, behind the face of my current dance partner and see six more people in the line. I really wanted to at least have one dance with Asuka when everyone's done. Daddy would allow that if I danced with everyone.

The music switches and my next dance partner comes up. I didn't even realize that my last partner embraced me until my next partner got impatient and took me by force. My temper got tampered by that, and I ended up not letting the guy dance with me, so the one next to him moved forward. He got mad at me, but as if I care, the less I dance with, the faster this travesty will end.

The music switches and it's time for another guy to step on my feet and hold onto my hip, saying he needed the balance. It's like _every one_ of them needs their balance.

Jin stands up from the table, but Asuka stays. I sighed reflexively, making my partner ask what was up. _Nothing of your business_. I wanted to answer him, but I can't. I just smiled at him and continued to dance. My next dances lasted longer, or I feel like they are. After the six was finished, another line was created. I didn't even bother to look at Asuka's table anymore, I'm certain that she had already left with Jin.

"Gentlemen, I appreciate your eagerness to dance with my daughter, but she has yet to enjoy the food in the party. If you wish, you can continue the dance after she has eaten." My father steps up on the podium before the dance floor.

He offers me his hand. "Come, Emilie, dear, eat with me first."

"Thank you Daddy." _Thank you so much from saving me._

One of my Daddy's guards pulls the chair out for me. I remembered to look at Asuka's table again. She was still there!

"Daddy, please start ahead of me." I turned my step and went to Asuka's table. She was still eating.

"The food here is so much better than what they serve in the Tekken Center." Asuka told me when she saw me approaching.

I hoped she would wait for me, but it looks like she was just staying for the food. "It is cooked by a real chef."

"I'd like to marry a chef. I'll have a buffet like this every day in the house."

"Why not just marry me? I can give you twenty chefs and twenty buffets every day."

Asuka smiled through grilled meat and sauce. "I don't doubt you can do that."

Seeing her smile like that, I just can't control it anymore. I place my left hand on the table and lean in, reaching for the steak in her hand. I took it away from her and put it back on the plate.

"Hey, I'm still eating that" She whined. I pulled her out of her chair and took her with me to the dancing area. No one was dancing anymore, most of the people have left, and the others were eating.

"Ah, what are we going to do?" She asked me, looking nervous while my hand clasps on her.

"Slimy," I said, feeling the grease left on her hands.

"Then, don't hold it, why are we even here?" She asked. "People are going to see us." She said, and she seemed to go on forever.

In order to stop her, I looped her hands on my neck and embraced her through the waist. "Shut up and dance with me, Asuka." I tell her, resting my head above her shoulders. I tried to keep my eyes closed.

I don't want to see how the people will start looking at us, at how Daddy will start to see us. I don't want those things to cut this moment short. I just want to keep dancing with the person I want to dance with the most.

Asuka was stiff, she must be wide eye to how the people are starting to take note of us. I embrace her harder, giving her a signal to ignore it. _Please, just ignore it._

"You know as much as I'd like to enjoy this dance, these _pleasant stilettos_ are keeping me from moving." She whispered.

I giggled. I took my head up and looked straight at her, her chin was so messy. "Untidy eating is a poor choice of habit Asuka."

She scrubbed her hand on her mouth. "I didn't ask you to dance with me when I haven't finished eating yet. That T-bone was really juicy."

"And so are you tonight. You look fantastic if this was not on the way." I nudge the back of my hand to her greasy mouth, helping her clean up the leftover spread.

She backed away a little, "Stop that" She told me.

"Emilie" My Daddy called lightly. Asuka and I both looked at him. His eyes focused on Asuka.

"Uh oh," Asuka said in a worried tone, she was beginning to take away her hand from my neck. But my Daddy smiled at her and gave her a signal to keep going. Asuka was shocked and turned to me. "Wow, so your Daddy is ok with you."

I glance back at my Daddy, he gave me a warm smile, showing that he understands the situation now. But, I'm definite he will ask about this tomorrow. He will ask about Asuka tomorrow. Thinking about the upcoming inquisition makes my body stop swaying.

"Thank you for dancing with me." I remove myself from Asuka. I made her go back to her table alone while I traveled to the seat next to Daddy's.

"The party is ending Emilie, take a bite now." My Daddy said between his drinks of champagne.

"Yes, Daddy." I smile at him. I wipe my hands with the table napkin before starting to eat.

And I acted like I was eating until Jin came back to fetch Asuka. They went to our table to say their farewell, Asuka and I exchanged fake smiles and then she was gone.

***Sour Grape***

The next morning, Sebastian woke me up by nine, the regular time of my breakfast with Daddy.

I came out from my room and saw the variant delicacies being served by chefs to our hotels dining table. The amount of food in the table is ridiculous, a feast this big is only good when you have Asuka with you.

"Emilie, Bonjour" My Daddy puts down his newspaper and raises a cup of tea for me.

"Bonjour, Papa." I said, I always call him Daddy, but when I'm using French, I tend to use Papa more. I sit down next to him by the right. The waitresses promptly set a mat, and dining utensils in front of me.

"That girl you were dancing with last night..." My Daddy started. I know this was going to come.

"Her name is Asuka, Asuka Kazama."

"Yes, I know. She is a cousin of the Mishima CEO." My Daddy placed his cup on the saucer. "What I don't know is the exact nature of your relationship with her?"

"She is just a friend Daddy." I give him a mouth-closed smile.

My Daddy laughed. "Only a friend?" His robust eyebrows squirm at me. "I remember the first time you told me that." He winked at me.

"If you already know Daddy, you don't have to tease me about it anymore."

My Daddy laughs again. "You never change, Princess."

"I' am your daughter." I talk back at him.

My Daddy's chain of laughs just won't stop, "Yes. My one and only daughter." I wait for him to settle deeper into his good mood before I take out my conquest.

"So, Daddy, I need to go back to Venice later…" I stick with my first lie.

"What? Why Princess? Don't you want to stay here in Japan and spend more time with…Asaka…" _Daddy, I don't even know why you think like that._

"Asuka. And no, Daddy. I told you, we are only friends."

"Are you sure? Because the way you danced with all your other friends last night was very different from how you danced with her. I also saw her looking at you many times in the party."

"Really? How was she looking at me?"

"Captivated, Princess. Like you were the only person in the room." _Not buying it Daddy._

"Stop it Daddy, now I know you are really teasing me."

"Emilie if I knew how to tease someone, your mother would be more proud of me."

"Silly, Mommy loves you just the serious way you are."

"I would believe you if you come home and make her tell me that."

"Daddy…I…" I started to make my signature puppy face. My mouth was shaking while in a pout and my eyes all big and teary.

My Daddy was looking everywhere to avoid seeing my puppy face, but my head followed wherever his eye was. He exhaled and finally gave in. "Oui, Oui,. You can go back to Italy. But, on one condition."

***Sour Grape***

Sebastian and I rode the private jet back to the Tekken Complex. It would be an hour flight from now so I decided to run my hands along the bookshelves inside the plane. If I don't read anything, I'm just going to end up of thinking about Asuka. About how excited I 'am to see her again.

_Aesops Fables. _Embossed in gold at a red leather hardbound. The book was with other classical titles in the left end. If I remember correctly, this book is a collection of short stories. It sounds like the perfect choice for a short journey.

I pull out the book and take it with me to the chair. I didn't mind to place it at the table, I held it with both my hands in front of my face. I looked at the table of contents, there were many familiar titles. _Avaricious and Envious, the Dog and the Wolf, the Goose with the Golden Eggs etc…_ Well, I just said they were familiar but I have no idea which of them was good or not. What do you do in situations such as this? Scan. I flip the pages and stop where I felt it was good to stop.

The title reads: _The Fox and The Grapes._

_One hot summer's day a Fox was strolling through an orchard till she came to a bunch of Grapes just ripening on a vine which had been trained over a lofty branch. _

_"Just the thing to quench my thirst" quote she._

_Drawing back a few paces, she ran towards the vine and took a great big leap, but missed the grapes. Turning around, she jumped again. This time too, with no success. The fox tried to jump for the grapes again and again and yet again, to no avail. At last she turned away, beguiling herself of her disappointment and saying,_

_"The Grapes are sour, and not ripe as I thought."_

_Lesson: It is easy to despise what you cannot get._

I closed the book. I looked at the time in my phone, only four minutes have passed. But my mind seemed to have entered a wormhole of truth. Four minutes ago, I felt like my life was flying high like this jet. Four minutes later, I felt like the biggest idiot that I know.

Why did I accept that Open Relationship? It was an outrageous idea.

When Asuka first mentioned it, I saw it as an opportunity, as a chance, as a blessing. After reading this, I now realize that it was nothing but a curse. A curse that I have sentenced upon myself. What Asuka said about us standing near that proverbial line is a mistake.

If what lies beyond the proverbial line is love, then she is already beyond the proverbial line. I'm the only one who is standing at the other side. I'm the fox, trying her best to reach the other side. Trying her best to leap through that line and reach for her. Asuka is the sour grape in my life. That object of your desire that you can never reach out. No matter how close you are to that line, you can never pass over it. You can never get her.

I can never get her, unless she reaches out from her side as well. If there is even a miniscule of a chance to get over that proverbial line, it will come from Asuka's side, not mine.

***Sour Grape***

The Jet plane doesn't land, it throws down a ladder where I and Sebastian climbed off from. They left us in the curb near the Tekken Park.

"Nice ride!" I heard someone yell. I turn around and saw Xiaoyu standing nearby, she went to me. "Liked my surprise for you Lili?" She asked me.

"Is your Jin around?" I change the topic. Nope, I am not going to talk about Asuka.

"Jin has a fight right now. Why are you looking for him? Haven't I already gave you to Asuka?" Xiaoyu kept blocking my view from searching the premises for her boyfriend.

"I just have something to tell him about business with my Daddy." Do not mind anything she says about Asuka.

"Well then, let's wait for him at the Dojo, he goes there after his fights." Xiaoyu took my wrist before waiting for me to answer.

We arrive at the Dojo with Kazuya kneeling in his knees at the shrine.

"I don't suppose you want us to stay there with him?" I'm not particularly comfortable with the Mishima Family.

"It's ok. Kazuya doesn't mind it." Xiaoyu continued to enter the Dojo.

"You only call him by Kazuya?"

"Jin doesn't call him dad, so I decided to just call him Kazuya too." Xiaoyu sat down on the red cushions at the floor. I sat next to her, feeling very uncomfortable. It was really quite inside the Dojo. Xiaoyu started to meditate, and Kazuya was just motionless in his position. Sounds started to come from outside.

There were low drones, becoming louder as the source came closer. When the voices were only a wall beyond us, I immediately realized they were Asuka's and Jin. The sliding door opens and Asuka comes in first.

"Hey, so you are back." She said, seeing me. Unexpectedly, she sat close to me, sharing my cushion. I moved away, and took another cushion to sit on. I thought she noticed it, but she didn't react and only went to slap Xiaoyu in the arm.

Xiaoyu opened her one eye, seeing Asuka, she ignored her, but she jumped up when she saw Jin. "Oh hey, Lili has something to tell you." Jin crooked his head to my direction.

"It's about business. Daddy wanted to let you know that the Oil Delivery for Italy is set to sail this evening at the Tokyo Bay."

"I see. I have signed the papers for its departure."

"Yes. That's right, however, a threat has been sent that the Ship may encounter Bootleg Attacks by the Somalia Pirates in the Mediterranean Sea." Jin showed little about being alarmed.

"I'll have a brigade of the Tekken Forces sent as a security." He gave the solution without a minute of thinking. That's good, I prefer quick decisions than over-analyzing.

"That would be perfect." I said, I stand up, ready to leave. But I stop after I heard something.

"No." A rigid, devious voice spoke. All of us turned to Kazuya.

"Those Pirates know their game. If you want that ship of oil to arrive safely, or to arrive at all. You need to guard it yourself." Kazuya stood up and clenched his fist, showing it off to everyone. "We're going to erase those pirates from the sea once and for all."

***Sour Grape***

The SS Rochefort, one of the many ships that my father's company owns. It's really hideous. The black bottom and the white iron body was starting to scrape to rust. The floorings were fading white painted wood and the deck for gatherings was empty with no fancy sun chairs and tables. The ship moves slow, and the large pipes were blowing gray smoke, causing an almost suffocating murky air.

"Haaaah" I groan to myself.

"What's the problem?" Leo asked me.

"Do I look like I have a problem?"

"With an outbreath like that, anyone would consider that you have a problem." Zafina answered for the German.

"How can I not have a problem? I am riding the SS Rochefort with all of you here." I point my hands to the eight other Tekken participants. There were Jin, Xiaoyu, Asuka, Lars, Alisa, Paul, Forrest and Kazuya –who set this all up.

"So what's the problem?" Leo asked once more.

"My Daddy doesn't know I joined the Iron Fist, again. And being here at our ship where everyone knows who I am, someone might snitch on me and Daddy will ground me."

"Calm down. We can just scare everyone here or blackmail them to be given to the pirates, and boom! They are never going to tell your father." Leo talked so enthusiastically. Why didn't I just had a crush on her? She's not so grumpy like someone I know.

"You're right. Thanks for comforting me." I smiled more widely than usual.

"And besides, if we get to save this ship of yours from the pirates, I don't think he should get mad anymore." Zafina backed up.

This felt nice. It was always just me and Sebastian before. I had never actually become sociable with everyone until my feelings for Asuka went out. More of the people in the tournament talked with me now, and although I did belittle everyone, my opinion of them has changed. They were more fun to be with than I had previously alleged.

Speaking of Asuka, she just announced that she's going for the bed early so she left the deck first out of everyone.

When I heard that, I left Leo and Zafina at the deck and went inside the quarters below. I hesitantly crossed Asuka's room, but it is not like I can evade it since it was right next to mine. I stopped at her door and made a low knock. She opened it quickly. I tried to peek at her room, seeing if I disturbed her from sleeping. Her bed was still unmoved, I guess I was on time.

"Can we talk?" I asked her.

She didn't look happy. I wonder why.

"Yeah, it's ok." She answered with her eyes averting me.

I wanted to have a private talk with her, so I brought us to the stern of the ship. The back was cramped with crates and plastics, exactly what I needed to hide us. We contrived through them and reach the very rear of the ship. We walked to the edge and sat ourselves close to each other at the railings. It was such a beautiful hour to do something so sad. I thought, as I saw how the sun is still on its way to sinking. The orange, peach, yellow, red colors in the sky reflected in the warm, soothing waves of the ocean.

"Do you believe in infinity?" I asked, half-laughing.

Asuka grunted. "I can't argue with geniuses. They say it exists, so it must be true." The comical answer was a sign that her mood a while ago has changed.

"Well, then, can you give me an example of infinity?" Asuka's face turned serious, she looked above, and maybe hoping the sky would give her an answer.

"Renewable Energy?" Her uncertainty was adorable as it was amusing.

I am laughing so hard now. "Considerable." Asuka gave me a look that she wanted to know what I think is a good example. "I always treated Horizons as the closest thing to Infinity." I said, looking forward at the horizon made by the Ocean and Sky. Another proverbial line that seemed to split two completely diverse things. "It's a ploy trick of perspective. By looking at Horizons you feel like the Ocean and the Sky goes on forever. You have no idea where they end and where they start."

Asuka grabbed my shoulder and shook me a little. "That's a very deep thought." She said, with her face looking disordered. Enough with the leeway conversation Emilie, go direct already.

"Asuka, do you think it will work?" _Are you going to make this work?_ Is what I actually wanted to ask. The face she made was undeniably confused. "The Open Relationship, I mean." I make it clear to her.

"Oh, that. Like I told you, it depends." She scratches the side of her neck. Putting two-and-two together, I am much aware that her body language is telling me that she is tense right now. Observing, and yes, stalking Asuka for years now, I am well educated in the facets of her gestures in accordance to her words.

I raise my hand up and touch her cheek. I felt her hedge from the contact. "You're so afraid of me even touching you." I said, with angst within my words.

As if to prove something, Asuka placed her hand above the back of mine. "No. Just surprised." She smiled intently at me.

_Why is she even trying? _"I'm right in front of you, how could I have surprised you?" Her eyes trekked.

"I thought you were going to slap me or punch me." She admitted.

"I could never do that to you. Wait no, I can, but only when we're fighting."

"Fighting fighting?"

My shoulders slump. "It is the common denominator of all our meetings." I said a matter-of-factly with a very downcast voice by the truth of the words.

Asuka tilted her head "Yes, and you always start it." She said, giving emphasis to pointing her eyes at me.  
"You always wanted a fight, I plain hated you." Nothing to answer to that but a sad smile.

I was going to take my hand away from her face, but she held it tight. "I'm always stopping other people from fighting, and you kept breaking my mojo." She started to explain. "Plus, I don't even know why you kept wanting to get on a fight with me. You just appear, do something worth the annoyance, and leave without an explanation. Try having someone do that to you, and you'll start getting hotheaded of them too."

"Yes. I accept that I was wrong about that. I'm sorry, I'm a very competitive person and I hate that I lost to you -the grudge is still present, I still see a rematch in our near future."

"You got yourself a deal woman. Be prepared to keep on having to see a rematch on our future." She smiled her signature confident smile. I like that. I like the way one side of her mouth cricked up a little higher than the other when she smiled. That expression that made her so striking and full of herself. I like her confidence, her over-confidence that wasn't so bad because she has credit to it.

By all means, it feels so far. That distance that I still have to reach. And she is not making it feel easier. I'm not sure what she expects about this, and how much she is willing to give. All I can see, is that she doesn't even know the power she's holding on me.

I started to run my thumb on her face, feeling the soft warm skin of her cheeks. She looked so mystified about what I was doing. I started to move my hand from her cheek. She let it go, and I made it stroll on the lines of her face, down to her neck, and resting on the crook of her neck. I look at her, and she looks down at my face. I moved in, and took her in a tight embrace, ladling her closer with only my one hand at the back of her neck.

* * *

**Romak1997**: Woah, java and binary algo...I hate those XD They're still confusing to me even after years of studying it in computer class. Haha, your previous review was like the nuclear bomb hitting Nagasaki -Up the clouds blowing! Thank you always for the support.

**AsukaEnergetic1**: Well, it's always fun to try and predict what happens next :D haha, superficial Asuka is correct to the roof! and, really just stay mad at her, it can add to the force of karma that will soon hit her XD Bite now!

**Nutellaholic**: Glad to hear you enjoyed the chap ;) Well, Tekken does offer some screw up alternate costumes, but its always fun to imagine the girls in new outfits and styles ^_^ haha, yes, I would imagine every bachelor in Lili's connections to be attracted to her, and dream about getting her, but like you said, she likes poor women XD but, Asuka's not that poor, her family owns a dojo in the least, it's more like middle-class women XD wait, you think Asuka is poor now? wait for Karma to amp things up...thanks, about the POV, I do my best :) Yes, I know you love long stories XD more is here! take care too :D

**Mhuki**: sings "We've only just begun" XD thanks :D well, maybe because Lili likes heels? XD keep safe as well! ;)

**DaMastah101**: Hey :) Glad to have you aboard the ship again! haha, well yes and no. I don't really have a specific tournament in mind because the story is set in a kind of AU event. I actually use stages that exist from different Tekken series, and since I set this after the last tekken, I made an effort to include a tekken 7 stage. So, yes, this is set in Tekken 7, but an AU one I guess.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Have fun with this :D

* * *

**CHAPTER VII**

Asuka

* * *

Did I just annoy her with my answer right now? Asuka, why couldn't you just let her take the last word for once! She hasn't said anything in almost five minutes now. She's just looking at you, and she looks upset. Maybe you should let go of her hand now, this position with her hand on your cheek is starting to get a little awkward. Or maybe, you should reach for her cheek as well? No, that might double the awkwardness.

Lili was facing me, but her eyes were not looking at me. She was looking far away into a place I don't know where. She went mute after I said that thing about having to see our future with rematches. Maybe I can still take back those words. And I was about to, but her thumb suddenly moved.

The circular motions that her thumb was doing in my cheeks was creating the same action inside me. It was strangely soothing and gentle. But why was she doing this? I thought she was mad at me. Her hand started to free from my hold, and although I really wanted that thumb to keep on pressing, I know I should let go now. I take my hand down and her hand quickly motions to leave my face. The absence it left made me feel cold for no reason. But she didn't take her hands away completely. She made it slide down, painfully slow on the side of my neck until it reached the crook and it stayed there.

She lifted her head to look straight at me, and this time her eyes were on me as well. But now my eyes weren't the ones looking at her. Without a better instinct, my eyes go down at the bottom of her face, right at her lips. _Is she going to kiss me_? I saw and felt her lean closer. _Yes, she is!_ But she didn't. She embraced me tight, and made it tighter after another squeeze at the back of my neck, then she frees me.

She plunges off the railing and stands on her full height. She says something about being sorry for ruining my plan of sleeping early. By that time, the sun had already sunk, the moon was barely visible, and the sky had gone all black. Still, I could see and make up the expression in Lili's face. She looked like her usual self, all bimbo and cheery. She must be waiting for me to reply because she kept her eyes on me.

I can't believe I can't say anything. I didn't reply until she decided to leave just like that. I followed after her, trying my best to keep up, but she was obviously planning to leave me. By the time I reached the front of my room, her room is secured lock. I stare at her door, and feel movement inside, but there was none.

I have no choice but to leave it at that. I entered my own room, locking the door and leaning my back to it.  
This is where I allowed the guttural creep to wholly take me. I felt a tingle travel from my toes to the crown of my head. I am totally creeped out. I'm creeped out not because I thought she was going to kiss me, but because she didn't. And I wanted her to. _I really wanted her to!_

I move away from the door, and sat at the bed. I was shaking a bit, and catching my breath. And I know it's not because I ran after her.

_Where is this coming from? Asuka, she's the one who likes you! Don't get confused_. I took the pillow from the top of the bed and slam it to my face. I need to calm down. But not even the calmness of the night or the sea could give me that, as I've tried a while ago. I slam the pillow on my head again, this time a little harder. I felt the pain, but it wasn't helping.

Things are getting way out of my control since the day she went to my room. And it completely went out the window after I went to that party the other day. There are things I'm beginning to notice that I never took notice of before.

Like, how she acts when she's with me. It's as if I follow her every move. Or, her looks. I thought after she changes back into her normal outfits, that attraction would go away, but it still isn't. She's still beautiful when I look at her. Have I always seen her as beautiful? Maybe. Maybe that way I had my brow raise when I first met her was not because I thought she was going to trip on her heels while cat walking but because I found her amazing just like that. But, I really thought she would trip.

And just like that, while thinking and explaining to myself, I still fell asleep even though I thought I wouldn't. The next morning I woke up too early. I checked the time on the clock at my bedside table. It read 5 am. I must have fallen asleep earlier than I imagined. Come to think of it, I never really planned to sleep early, it just caught my mind when I didn't like being in the deck yesterday.

I don't even know what went to me, one moment I was idly talking with the others, the next I was looking at Lili on the edge. She was talking with Leo and Zafina at that time. I forgot about my own conversation and started to eavesdrop on them. Hopelessly, I heard nothing because of the loudness of everyone talking beside me, and the crazy honking of the ship whenever the smoke went out of the tall metal pipe.

That part where Lili avoided me in the dojo did not go unnoticed, and I kept thinking about why she even did it. And instead of telling me anything, she seems to be indulging in a heartfelt conversation with the two. Smiling widely as I look at her reaction about something Leo said. I really needed to let her know that I hated it the most when she's not explaining.

I smile when I realize that I was able to tell her that last night. And well, indirectly she did tell me why she was avoiding me. I guess things were sorted out after all. Or so, it is. I remember that feeling again, the creeps. My back shivers cold. I thought the sleep had cleared my mind, but it obviously transcends even rest.

I sighed hard and left the bed. I opened my door slowly and take a peek outside. My first direction was at the door next to mine. Well, there's no way to know she's there unless I knock. But I wouldn't. Nope, I need to clear my head first.

***Sour Grape***

Contrary to the sinking sunset I saw with Lili yesterday, the sun was high above the skies at this time of the morning. The wind carried the smell of the salty sea which was refreshing than the coal air we were sucking yesterday.

"Good Mornin" I tell the workers who might be the only ones up aside from me. The men wore whole white jackets with blue boots and safety hats. They had black masks on their faces and brown leather gloves.

They gave me a nod, and said something that came out blurry through their face eating mask. I only smiled as a reply to whatever they said. Usually when I wake up, the first thing I'd like to do is to search for food, but I'm pretty sure no food is going to be served here soon. In all guessing, I might have to wait for everyone else to wake up before I get some grub.

I went out at the stern of the ship, back to where Lili brought me last night. I sat again at the railing, and for a moment I tried to replay the memory. Maybe it was the nature pulling me, or the smell of the dirty smoke that got into my head or the way she moved so wrong to start the hug. What even caused me to think she would do that? Maybe because it is part of our agreement, and I thought she'd be using it.

I started to swing my feet together as I continued to ponder. Hours went by without me realizing it, and people started to go up the deck one by one.

"Where's Alisa?" Xiaoyu asked at the makeshift table of crates we were eating at.

"She is making the necessary updates to the ship." Lars answered before taking a spoon of the soup.

"What updates?" Lili asked, almost threateningly. I could feel she didn't like the sound of that.

Lars gave Kazuya a look, it looks like the two have been planning behind everyone's back.

"This is my father's ship, I demand to know what you are planning to do with it." Lili said more firmly. Now, she's really threatening them. She looks mad already, but all I can pay attention to is how she still looks beautiful that way. _Wait, snap out of it Asuka!_

"I agree on that notion. You can't change something in the ship without consulting her first." Jin took the place to back Lili up since it looks like his dad is unwilling to talk.

Kazuya gave a huff and smiled. "Well then I will now. Ms. Rochefort," He looked at Lili. "I don't know the updates this brat is talking about" he said, pointing his thumb at Lars. "But it's for the best of this ship. I wouldn't want those pirates to get their ways on us." He spoke so sarcastic, no one even knew if we should believe him. Man, why do I have these kind of relatives? How did Aunt Jun even get involve with this tricky family?

Lili shook her head. "No, this ship is not going to undergo any kind of change you deem necessary. We went here to protect it ourselves, and that's all we've talked about." Part of me felt regretful about sitting far away from her. I felt like I needed to cool down her temper right now. But, well, Leo took the job for me. She reached her hand on Lili's shoulder and whispered something to her. Oh, there I go again, I should just focus eating my soup now.

The conversation was changed to how fast we're approaching the Mediterranean Sea.

"We'll be arriving at its shore by tomorrow afternoon." A man in a black naval uniform answered the question.

"So, what are we going to do this whole day?" Forrest asked excitedly, asking everyone from his seat at my far right.

"We'll swim down the sea and wrestle with sharks while racing back to the ship!" Paul answered him, sounding more excited if you ask me.

"Eeck, wrestle with sharks? No thanks, I'll just watch TV at my room." Xiaoyu reacted with a face so disapproving. I wanted to tell her at that moment that the only thing on the TV was a non-stop replay of advertisements that are all probably bankrupt by now.

"I have an idea, since we're all going to face some pirates tomorrow, it's best to keep our bodies trained now." Lars suggested, looking whimsical. Like he really thought we would want to train after getting out of the tournament. The looks we gave him proved my point. He shut his mouth and took another serving of the soup.

"How about we play out the monkey?" Leo suggested next.

"Oh, please." Zafina sighed.

"What's out the monkey?" I, Lili, Xiaoyu, Forrest and Paul asked together.

Leo gave Zafina a triumphant look. "It's a last man standing game. We put up a high stage and two people will fight there. Whoever falls off the stage is the monkey, and the one who stays is the winner."

"That sounds fun" Xiaoyu clapped her hands, obviously game on.

"Yeah, but what does the winner get?" Forrest asked at Leo's direction.

Leo raised her index finger ready to answer, then she sighs and puts it back down. "I don't know. Just the title of being the winner?"

"That would be enough of a prize." Lili gave a quick response. Always the competitive one.

"So we are really going to play it?" Zafina asked in defeat, putting her palm on her face.

Sometime later, Forrest and Paul were going in circles on top of this big circular wood placed above four tin barrels.

"Well, I hoped this was more challenging than this." Lili said, sitting at a monoblock chair to my left. The elbow of her right hand was resting above her left hand. Her chin was resting on her right hand. She looked so bored.

"It sounded challenging." I looked at my right, a smile crossed my face when I saw how Zafina was bumping her shoulder with Leo, who seemed humiliated about what the two guys were doing.

"Let's play next" Lili told me with her face all light up. I didn't realize I wasn't answering her and I was just smiling back until she tap my wrist. "Come on, let's pummel them." She stood up and away from the chair and kicked one of the tin barrels. The wood slided down, rolling Forrest and Paul at the extent of the deck until they hit a wall and stopped.

"Asuka, fix the stage." She demanded me, pointing her finger at the fallen wood.

I made a slant smile. "No way princess, you did the damage, fix it yourself." Lili gave me a condescending gaze. She turned her head to my right and addressed someone else. "Leo, fix the stage."

"Ok, let's show them how this game should really be made!" The German bounced up her chair and quickly took the wood up in place. Well, _how sweet_, now they'll be sparring together.

Lili jumped backwards and landed without effort on the wood, while Leo lifted herself with her hands. They positioned for a ready hit, and Zafina made a boring declaration of Start.

The game doesn't include any fighting all you can do is push or pull your enemy. But at least Lili and Leo's fight didn't include running around like the previous battle. I don't want to go in the details because I'm barely watching it, but Lili is winning. She goes to one side of the wood where there was no barrel below to support it. She stomps her foot there as hard as she possibly could, lifting Leo's side of the wood and flying her to the floor. She falls on her front as Lili balances the wood and effectively stands alone it.

"Leo you're so pathetic. You lost at your own game." Zafina hissed disappointingly, shaking her head left to right.

Leo stood up on her own from the floor and didn't seem offended at all. She even smiled. "Now that's the game I was talking about. Who's next?"

"Me, me" Xiaoyu raised her hand. She looked for a partner, Zafina looked disinterested. "Asuka will be my enemy." She pointed at me.

I didn't have a choice after that so I jumped up the wood and Xiaoyu tumbled her way there. We stood facing one another and heard Zafina's bored "Start". Xiaoyu took my arm, trying the fast way to pull me out of the circular wood. I was able to stop her momentum by fastening my step on the ground, I use her hold on my arm to toss her but she lets go in time and avoids the pull. Xiaoyu had the upper hand now that I was the one who was closer to the edge. So close, I can feel the wood wobbling down at my weight. Xiaoyu approached me with the intent of pushing me, I dodge two of her attempts, but the wood keeps wobbling lower at my side. I attempt to push her, she backs away and I use that chance to move to the center and give her another push attempt. She backs away again, I stretch my arm and take her in the wrist. She doesn't have much time to get away when I gave all my strength to pull her to the nearest edge. She falls on her feet to the ground, with barely a thump.

"Rats!" She exclaims and pulls her wrist away from me. "You're a sly enemy Asuka." She uses a voice that sounded like she was accusing me.

"Ah" Zafina groans. "Please let's stop this game, it's just foolish." _I would agree._

And well, thank heavens the game did stop, although Forrest and Paul did another last game to finish the draw. Forrest won _accidentally_. Or that's what Paul wants us to believe. I saw the fight, and because Paul was busy talking about how great he was, Forrest ended up having the chance to push him out the wood without him getting ready for it.

***Sour Grape***

After the game, I saw Lili walking out of the deck and into the office stations at the second floor. It was against me to follow her, but I still did.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked her.

"Jin and his awful lot of family relatives have been nowhere at sight since this morning. I feel worried about what those three are planning." We walked around the office stations, looking around the windows and peeking at doors to find where the three guys were.

"Maybe they're just in their rooms. I mean its afternoon, a nice time to take a nap." Lili gave me a "come on" expression. "The princess doesn't take afternoon naps?"

"She does. But, I'm fairly convinced that you're the only one in your relatives who naps in the afternoon."

"Now what does that supposed to mean?"

"You're not like any of them Asuka. They're all quiet and serious while you're jumpy and noisy." She explained it with some hand gestures showing that her right hand represented Jin and the others and the left hand represented me.

"Hmm" I mutter with my lips closed. "Normally I would say I don't appreciate being called noisy, and then I'd kick you in the face. But comparing me to my less than thrilling family, I might just take that as a compliment."

Lili smiles mildly. "You know what, let them be. If they turn this rubbish into a battle ship, it doesn't matter anymore, so long as my Daddy's oil reaches Italy and I will have more money."

"You really must like money."

"I don't want to come out as materialistic. But yes, I love money. It has its benefits." She inclines her head to one side and raises an eyebrow. That had me curious of something.

"Have you ever used your cash to get someone?" I asked her, and I was totally in it to hear the answer.

She gave me a confused almost disbelieving face. "How dare you. No, I have and never will do that. I would never go down to that level. I'm much confident that my physique is enough to catch my prey, as huntresses would say." She gave her hair a quick finger run as if to emphasize her beautiful physique.

And I can't argue with her on that. Well, I would argue with her on that if this conversation took place in another place, time and day, like maybe two days ago. Right now, I just nod at her.

"You're acting very weird today Asuka Kazama." She said, giving me a quizzical look.

After that, she left me in the second floor, and I didn't follow her anymore. I was afraid I'd act weirder the more I did stay with her.

***Sour Grape***

The next day, I felt like normal again. I saw Lili at breakfast but the usual creeps wasn't present anymore, so I guess it was just the doing of riding this ship and being at Sea for so long.

I was standing with my elbows resting on the railings. I looked ahead of the sea, seeing nothing but the sea. A few seconds ago, an announcement in the speaker said that we've arrived at the opening of the Mediterranean and the attack is anticipated any time now.

Well, an attack is very possible to come out from anywhere in the sea. A heavy fog was slowly swallowing the ship as we moved forward until another hour passes and the fog envelopes everything. Not even the sea can be seen now.

A bell siren was ringing loud throughout the ship. I thought it was a warning to stay at the rooms so I moved my body and run to the quarters but before I could go down the stairs, a large eruption hits the ship. The floor starts shaking, cracking the wood into splits. The bell rings louder and another blast hits the ship. I fall down on my hip, I can't see where the hit was coming from or where it's shooting but I'm sure as hell I need to get out of there.

"Hey, the ships getting attacked now!" I yelled while I tried to stand up. No one was answering. "Where are you dumb heads? We're being shoot down without a fight here!" I was walking blind without a sight but white smoke all around me. I can hear a lot of voices mixing. "Jin! Xiaoyu!" I called out. Another shoot rattles the whole ship. I almost fall down again but I quickly regain my balance and remain standing.

"Lili!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Then I felt someone cover my mouth from behind.

"Shh" the person whispered at my ear. I couldn't see who it was clearly, but the familiar smell of pricey perfume and the warmth and softness of the hand at my mouth was enough to let me know that it was Lili.

I stayed silent and didn't move until she took her hand off and twisted my body from the shoulder. Lili's face came out of the smoke and talked in near silence. "There are seven ships out there. All twice the size of this rubbish. We lay low until the fog is cleared, Paul and Forrest are already working on it."

"Ok. Wait, where are the others?"

"Your relatives are I-don't-know-where. Leo and Zafina are making sure the workers are safe.

Another blast hits the ship. Lili moves her head to see it, and then I realize something I didn't realize at first.

"What the hell!" I yelp but I tried to stop midway.

Lili's face comes back to me. "Why?" She asked, nervous.

"Why are you?..." I can't even say it. She looked like someone who just came out of the shower.

Her hair was still dripping wet, her only clothing was a towel coiled onto her body and she was barefoot all the way. I looked down on her body, almost keeping my gaze on the exposed skin I have never laid my eyes on her.

She kept track on where I was looking and timidly tightened the towel around her. "I heard a blast and the bathroom started shaking like a washing machine, you think I'd let myself die in the shower?" She had the reddest hue bridging on all sides of her face.

By the heat I was feeling, I'm pretty sure I was getting flushed as well. "You could've at least worn a robe. Or wait for me to come and save you there."

"And see me in the shower? No Thanks." I felt heat rush to my head after what she said. I do my best to not let my imagination picture that moment for even a second. No, imagination, stay where you are.

Then I recognize the fog was beginning to get lighter. Lights were showing up nearby, it must be the pirate ships. I turn back to Lili and see more of her provocative appearance.

I slap myself in the forehead. "There is no way you are going to fight in that towel." And knowing the stubborn being that Lili is, I don't let her have a choice with that. In one rapid motion I lift her up in my arms and run her in a princess carry down to the quarters. I don't know if her room was locked or not so I decided to carry her to my room and drop her at the bed.

"Asuka Kazama, what are you doing with me?" She tries to stand up from the bed, fixing her towel in the process.

This was going to make things worse but I locked the door of my room and told her. "Get change, I'll wait for you."

"In what?" She asked, standing at the end of the room. She had her eyes on the floor, looking uneasy.

I move to the side of the bed, careful not to stare at her and take my duffel bag on the floor. I throw it as close as I can to her. "Just use any of my clothes there. Hurry up."

She opens the zipper and scans the clothes. "Don't choose anymore just take anything." _Anything! Just put something on, I don't care what it is!_ My feelings rush at the moment. My heart is beating crazy, I feel like I'm having a panic attack, and I don't know if I'm still even breathing.

She gives an annoyed sigh and takes a t-shirt from under the bag, she tries to lift it on her arms but before she does, she gives me a look. "Are you going to watch me?" She asked, her face reddening by the second.

I turn around quickly. My heart is not getting any slower. She is changing right at my back, she is going to wear my clothes. And I don't even want to know about the undergarments.

"Let's go." Lili appears at my side. She's wearing my white t-shit and flesh colored shorts. Her towel's draped on her neck, soaking in the wetness of her hair. "Thanks for the clothes." She says, facing backwards to me and leaving the room first.

I run out after catching my breath for a few seconds. The sight I saw upstairs was like a nightmare gone real.

* * *

**Romak1997**: Haha, poor guys, they don't have a chance with the princess XD well, spontaneous events are always a treat for me, I will try to make it Ok :D

**Cat: **Thanks for enjoying the story, and the praise :)

**Nutellaholic**: haha, adventure it is :) great that the message of the title got through and the roles Asuka and Lili play in it :) yeah, that's a good way to put it, they are a bit afraid of each other. Haha, the pirate plot isn't well invested here yet, but it's the focus on the next chapter :D Asuka went more than just blushing at that hug ;D. Haha, well, it's time the Big R joins our party! Thank you for the praise, never fails to keep me motivated with the story :D.

**Sneeringflame: **Haha, any language is welcome here! Well, things will get hell with Kazuya but you'll get more of that in the next chapter :D Yeah, this is the first time I made him a pure supporter, hooray!

**AsukaEnergetic1**: Yup, just keep doing that! Oh, I just love a jealous Asuka, but that will come sooner than later :D haha, AsuLili Liebe it is!

**DaMastah101**: Yeah, that's the simple way to put it. Well, he's not a 100% good, but you'll get to see.

**Mhuki**: Haha, it such a bitter fable if you ask me XD I know, it is a kind of mix emotion scene. Hehe, Good eve as well :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **This took a long time to get published, I'm sorry, I was caught in between getting in and out of sickness and some school problems, but its cool now.

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII**

Lili

* * *

I thought that wearing Asuka's clothes would feel strange, but now that I'm on them I realize that they are actually more comfortable than mine.

I come back up to the deck with the fog nearly gone. Paul and Forrest ran from side to side of the ship, carrying large white fans. They continue to blow away the smoke, making the surrounding ships around us more visible. Asuka comes up the deck, looking horrified at what we were facing.

"Woah, have pirates gone this big time?"

We were at the center of seven ships, cannons, and men with guns all pointing at our ship. The pirates were black skinned, tall and most were bald headed. They had bandanas wrapped around their mouth and magazines of bullets in their belts. Each of them had at least two guns at hand, a shotgun or either a riffle.

The ship they aboard were loftier than ours, with a white metallic body that was turning brown from corrosion. All seven ships had a high wooden pole at its center, waving a black flag with the depiction of a skull hailed above bones shaped into the letter X and adorned with a left eye patch, a red bandana on its head and a golden earring at the right ear.

Paul and Forrest came to our side, holding the fans in front of them. We inched closer together, careful not to trigger the enemy. Points of red were scattered in every part of our body.

"Where are the others?" Asuka grinded her back to mine, asking in gritted teeth.

"I don't know." And I wasn't lying. I looked around the deck, no one was there but the four of us. The offices were empty now and even the control room had no one inside. The ship wasn't running on any electricity anymore.

"We should just attack them." Paul suggested with a violent look towards one of the pirates. The bandit made his gun point at Paul's head.

"They would have shot us before we got to them. Stop making eye contact if you don't want to be the first round."

"Ya' know they're still going to shoot us whether we move or not." Asuka said behind me.

"You're right." I agree after I observe that the pirates are already one push from their gun trigger. "It's bad manners to keep the fight waiting." I move out of our tight circle, one step at a time. Then I felt Asuka hold my hand.

"First one who gets shot is a loser." It's a challenge, I can feel the provocation in her eyes.

"Well then, I hope you don't tarnish your sparkly record, Asuka Kazama." I give her back a more incendiary stare. If there is one way to keep the danger and worry at bay it's to believe that with our hard headedness, we don't fall down easily.

We were both ready to let go of our hold when a colossal, maniacal laugh distracts us. Four of us enthused our heads up, finding the source of the almost evil sounding hoot.

Kazuya stood at the thin metal bar hanging at the tallest pipe of the ship. He had his right hand on the pipe, holding on to the opening of it. His laughter was incessant as it was maddening.

"This is all you've got!" He laughs again. "Weaklings!" He howled to the ends of his voice. He continued to stride a laugh, stopping without a warning then smiling devilishly down at the pirates.

"What is he doing?" I asked, filled with fear for my life than I've ever been. This is the end of the line, I'm trapped in a pirate assassination and the man who had volunteered to lead us has gone cracked.

Asuka shaked her head from left to right. "I wish I knew." She said, sounding as hopeless as I did.

The pirates shifts their aims at Kazuya, which he gladly welcomed, tossing his head as if he wanted that to exactly happen.

"Well, we can't fight fair like this." Kazuya talked with an innocent voice. "You have to let me get my guns ready too." He gave another wicked smile.

In a second, the ship started to rumble from below. The shaking affects the whole vessel, sounds of metal clashing and screeching were overbearing. The edge of the deck opens and a contrivance that resembled a four-mouth cannon came out. The lights in the office open, showing Lars and Alisa at the control room.

Something comes out from the sides of the ship, shoving away the pirate liners in a violent motion. The blatant thrust creates a high wave that hits the deck and washes the four of us. The water fills up quickly, submerging my whole body. It takes me a few kicks to get my head up in the surface again.

No one's head was up but mine. I swam the expanse of the water, trying to find the other three.

"Asuka!" I shouted, diving down and springing up again. "Forrest! Paul!" I stop swimming and look up to the control room. Alisa and Lars were pushing buttons on the panel.

"Where's your guts now!" Kazuya taunted the pirates. He was now standing at the edge of the pipe opening.

A blast hits the ship, creating another surge of wave to hit the deck. I duck back down the water, nearly missing it. I felt its pressure on my shoulder and tried to crawl on the water, getting ready to push up again. But I couldn't, the hit made a bigger injury than I expected. I could barely move my hand and my body was being pulled by the waves down under. I lifted my good hand and felt the air above. I launch my feet two times and my head was up again.

"Lili!" I heard someone yell. I look around and saw Asuka holding on to the railing. I felt so relieved to see her safe. She stretched her hand to reach me.

"Have you seen Forrest and Paul?" She asked me once I placed my arm around her waist.

"No" I answered worriedly.

Something like the sound of thunder starts up and rain comes falling down in immense, rapid drops. I roll my head around, I still couldn't see Forrest or Paul. Terror strikes me when I fear that they've fallen to the sea and crushed by the ship, or drowned at this deck.

"Let's split up and find them." Asuka suggested, letting go of her hold on the railing. But as soon as our bodies soaked into the water, it started to flood down. The floor appears again with Forrest and Paul safe at the other side of the deck, holding onto the railings.

BOOM! The four mouthed cannon propelled, the cannonball flies and missiles coming from the sides of the ship launched after it.

A barraging sound resonates and the ship in front of us starts to burn in wildfire. I stand up in front of the railing and look down. The SS Rochefort now has artilleries at its side and spider like arms made of metal attached to the poles of the deck.

Roaring voices of the bandits escalates into the stormy weather. The fire engulfed ship burns strongly amidst the rain and its passengers slowly descend to the sea.

"Fire!" Kazuya bawls.

BOOM!

Another ship gets hit and starts to ignite in flames. Dark ashes start to mix with the rain shower. There was barely nothing to see, but I noticed Zafina and Leo running at the top of the railings and coming to where I was.

"We need to get cover." Zafina warned. "The other ships are nearing on us."

A massive collision makes the ship vibrate. Two of the pirate ships on the rear bumped their decks to ours and effectively jumps to our boat. They hold out their guns, pointing it at us. We were all ready to defend ourselves when rescue came.

"Sorry buddy, no pirates allowed." Xiaoyu jumped from the second floor, landing on top of the front pirate. His gun slides below Paul's feet which he quickly took possession of.

"Heh, pathetic guns, this can't save your asses from us." He broke the gun in two, making the bullets fall on the wet floor.

The bandits started to show fear, some of them initially backed away but another ship glues next to ours and a dozen more pirates jump to our territory. Gunfire starts to shower the deck, making us jump and run to avoid it while putting away as much of the enemies as we can.

Paul manages to crack the shotgun before the pirate can put a shot on him. Once immobilized by terror of the ruthless power, Paul would punch him in the abdomen, making him fly and land unconscious.

Forrest hurdles up or below from the bullets that fire at him, doing his best to kick the guns from the enemy's hands and giving them a mighty elbow hit or knee-to-the-chest attack. The hits disable the pirate, enough for him to fall backward coughing pugnaciously and stumble others behind him. Zafina and Leo use this chance to take the fallen bandits and pass them around. Zafina kicking them with her high stretching feet and Leo catching their necks with a double hand uppercut.

Xiaoyu took the rear of the ship, although bullets were flying at her, she swiftly escapes them and throws the bearer off the sea, creating little chance for any more pirates to come across. I thought about running there to help her, but Jin made an appearance at the right time, shirtless with black slacks and boots. He effortlessly punches the pirates before even making a move on with their guns.

The attention I placed on Xiaoyu made me lose focus for the moment, causing me to flinch in surprise when I felt someone push me from the side.

"Do you really like being the loser?" Asuka asked me with a voice that sounded angrier than the playful words she spoke. It took me a second to realize that she just saved me from getting shot.

"Thanks" I could only say before she tugged my arm and told me to stay focus on the fight. She ran and hopped, dodging bullets and getting warmer on the enemy. I started to do the same and soon we were fighting side by side. The first move would always be to get the shotgun or riffle out of the pirate's hand. We would either trip it from their hold by hitting it directly in the barrel with a strong force or chop their hands until they let it go.

It was not right to say that we were doing good and having success without a sweat. The gunfire's become overwhelming by the minute and we soon retreat to find shield behind posts and metal plates lying around. The bombing shakes ceased and there were only three ships left of the pirates. Though that doesn't stop the count of the enemies we're facing. Their vessels may have burnt in the salty water, but the pirates were alive and they climbed our ship from all sides.

There was no more safe way to fight them without getting hit by their gunshots, we all ended up clustering back-to-back in a circle with shields blocking our front. The only reason we were still keeping alive was because of Alisa's help. She was shooting down as many of the bandits from her position at the control room, while Lars stood next to her, carrying a handgun and aiming randomly. With the pool of pirates in the ship, and more to come up, we are unceremoniously outnumbered.

While all of us were scarcely surviving the attack, a certain laugh from above reminded me that one person was missing out in the suffering.

"Yes, let them all come up here!" Kazuya yelled, lightning set fire up his raged face.

Lars and Alisa stopped gunning down the pirates, they opened the door of the control room as widest as it could go. Lars gestured for us to run and seek shelter there. We looked at one another, nodded and leapt with all we've got as bullets fired after us. These people might have the power to hold guns but they don't know how to use them correctly. Barely any bullets could hit us, if there were, it landed on the shield that stretch from our neck down to our knee. The hardest thing about our escape to safety was walking backwards and constantly covering your face to avoid getting hit.

It was a miracle of sorts that we got inside the control room unscathed. Though of course, the problem doesn't stop there. The bandits gang up to shoot down the door of the room. The glass windows shatters one by one on our left.

Kazuya's laughter came into full hearing again before the exposed panes were covered in metal after Alisa switched something on the control board.

"Just what is that man doing?!" I said on top of my lungs. I couldn't control the built up annoyance and fear in me anymore.

"He says he has a plan. We just need to lure all the pirates in the ship." Jin explained, too calm for my tastes. Like is he not worried a speck right now?

The door starts to show mounts of embossed bullet shots, I can tell it was near to its end duty.

I walk across Jin and Xiayou to the rear corner where Asuka was standing by the control board. She looked scared but not enough to be well terrified. She dawned up, looking at me, searching my features to know why I suddenly approached her.

"I have a feeling that we won't survive so I just want you to know that I love you." I blurted without breaking into red blushes. But who am I jesting, I already am.

However; Asuka is somehow reflecting back my expression. She had shocked wide brown eyes and a partially open mouth. Her cheeks were far from their natural white, coming closer to the hue of pink.

I'm not sure if the others heard what I said, if they did, no one gave a sign. All I could hear was faint sounds of blasting from outside. The shaking of the floor beneath me added tension in the suspended moment of silence between me and Asuka.

I turned around and cross back to the front of Jin and Xiaoyu, who were down to their own conversation. As much as Xiaoyu was engrossed to listening and replying to Jin, it was clear that neither of them heard me. Though it wouldn't make any difference, no one in this room is oblivious about my feelings for Asuka anyway.

I looked back at Asuka, and caught her staring at me. We shared eye contact for a second then I felt an acute sharpening at my chest. I looked away and sighed. I am trapped in a control room, being profusely attacked by pirates outside, and I'm being flustered and embarrassed right now. Storm just bring this ship down and let me drown to death. Let me drown and escape this humiliation from Asuka.

And just like that, a giant shake hits all of us to the ceiling and back down again to the floor. Another shake and we hit to control board, the shards of broken window glass scratching some of us in the arms and then were thrown to the right wall and then to the ceiling again. Simply put, we were comparable to pickles being shake in a jar.

Heavens. They take so long to give you your most fervent desires. Yet clumsily confess a horrid wish, and they answer it before midnight.

The shaking stops and we were crushed under the control board. My feet was below Alisa, who was heavier than Paul, Zafina and Leo combined at my right arm and Asuka and Xiaoyu at my left arm. Forrest, Jin and Lars managed to stand up first, having been free of attachment from everyone else.

I waited for the others to stand up before I could, and I felt someone help me up from the hip. I looked pleased and offered my thanks and saw Asuka blush at me. I should've checked who was helping me first before I got all giddy.

My attention was taken away from Asuka when the metal covering of the broken window pane came off and flew at the wall adjacent to it. No one was hit, being fast enough to intersect it before it came for them.

A sharp, long and striking form of light lands down on the ship and I hear the voices of men crying and shouting.

Was it lightning? No, it was finer and it had a slope that seemed to have aimed for a specific direction. Another string of the strange light appears and more shouting comes from downstairs.

Lars and Jin climb up the control board and peek through the pane. They're faces did not give away what they we're looking at.

"What's happening out there?" I asked them, impatient and apprehensive.

"We can come out now. If you'd like to see." Lars said instead of answering me. Jin took off from the window, jumping.

"Alisa, get ready for battle mode." Lars pointed to the android before jumping out the window himself. Alisa followed, flying in her jet wings.

Soon, one after another, we all came out from the window. We landed first above a tank, looking down at the deck. Bodies of the pirates flooded it, unconscious and slightly burned. The smoke oozed out everywhere, but there were still distinct movements in the area. A gunshot hits to our direction. It dins no one and lands futile on the metal wall behind us.

"Woah." I heard Leo gasp. Our head look upwards and there we saw it.

Kazuya was hovering in the black air coming out of the giant pipe. He was now in an ugly form of the devil, all scales, tails, and wings of strength and hard flexed bones. The distinct color of malignant violet blazed in his body, with his horns protruding backwards and his eyes glowering in luminous red.

He looks above the skies and haunts a thrilling laugh. When he looks down again, he shoots a hot, yellow surging stream of light down to the deck. It hits the low water that has again accumulated by the rain and recent tossing of the ship. The pirates, all standing on their feet at the deck could do no more but to get electrified by the flow of the laser in the water. Their bodies tremble before their eyes roll up and they fall with liquid bending bodies on the low flooded floor.

It was a horrible sight really, but no one can blame us for cheering a bit. Almost all the pirates were down, or drained to even stand up. Kazuya continues to construct laser like lightning, hitting the remaining ships and any other moving bandit. It took another well amount of time before Lars declared the premises safe and gave out orders like an acting Commander.

The ship crew were called upon and did the work of gathering the bodies and tying them in bundles of hard gripping ropes. It turns out, a patrol vessel has been projected by Alisa and Lars to come and pick up the bandits that we've caught. Though the patrol can't come close to our ship because, no one seems to notice that Kazuya is still hovering in the pipe smoke basked in his devil form. If his laughter was aggravating me hours before, now it was simply mocking me. I had a curious thought of seeing if I can send a hot steam out that big pipe and burn him alive that instant.

"I will stop him," Jin volunteered, crouching to his knees and instantaneously shifting into the devil himself.

Black tattoo marks appeared on his forehead and bare torso with wings flaring open from the position of his shoulder blades. Metal chains hooped around his waist and right lower feet. Unlike his father's thorns, the Devil Jin thorns were bent forward facing front.

Jin – Devil Jin – opened his wings in full span and flapped his body to reach the altitude in level with Kazuya.

"A Devil's battle!" Forrest shrieked with mix fright and exhilaration.

The others seem to be as excited as he was. I admit to have been brought by the flow for the first laser hitting that the father and son did, but after that I found my head again.

"They're fighting," I point my open hand at the figure of two morphed human devils, clashing with hot stream to hot stream.

"Ah huh" was the only reply I got, and everyone's eyes we're still dazzled by the bout above.

"In case any of you forgot, this is an Oil Tanker people! They're blowing lasers everywhere and the biggest Oil reservoir is just an inch to blasting us back to the Pacific."

"Ah huh" again. I didn't talk anymore, I let my words sink in. I cross my arms and impatiently tap my one foot at the wooden deck, creating a steady rhythm of thumping.

A few more seconds. "We need to stop them!" Came in a chorus of horror.

I rolled my eyes. "How?"

They looked and I looked at one another. There was a silent conversation going on in our gazes. I thought it was just me, but it seemed clearer by the moment that we were directing our eyes to Asuka. She couldn't be smaller in her hiding as she was then. She was timidly crushing herself to the back, all of a sudden, it appears like she finds her boots were very interesting to stare at.

No one dared to say it. No, not to Asuka. But I dare to. Hah! That girl can't scare me the way she can do to others.

"Go on Asuka, stop them." It was a statement not a request.

She lifted her head and gazed at the horror of her relatives doing light fencing with lasers coming out from their heads.

"No way! They're shooting lasers everywhere, how am I supposed to stop them without getting fried?" She has a point there. But that doesn't solve anything.

"I thought he was going to stop him not spar with him. Xiaoyu, can you calm down your boyfriend?" I had hope to find a similar reply like Asuka's but the Chinese gave me a wide grin.

"Leave it to me." She said with a heavy air of confidence none of us are aware where she is got from.

She hopped through the rusty metal ceilings and onto the pipes, finally standing at a jumping distance to Jin.

"Jin!" She yelled rather cheery.

Devil Jin ignored her.

"Jin!" She yelled again. Yet, she was once more ignored.

The patrol vessel beeped an alarm at that moment, telling us to get fast with it.

"We really don't have much time now," I told Xiaoyu. The lasers were hardly the problem anymore since the two devils have gone too tired using it over and over. They were just body combatting in the air now.

The Chinese gave me a shrug and in a spurge of the moment, she took a leapt from her position and just enough catch the chains on Jin's waist. This received her a growl which she didn't take lightly. With a downside frown she climbed behind Jin until she reached his head and grabbed his horns. Her feet was tightly galloped at the midriff of the devil, and she whispered something to him by the back of his ear.

Kazuya was equal parts amused and confused by this, which is how all of us must actually be feeling. Our eyebrows quirked in a funny fashion and our mouths were slightly open with awe.

Kazuya floated farther from Jin, then he gave a wry laugh of mocking his son for suddenly behaving. But it didn't take long before something caught him in the neck, pulling him in a violent manner down the wooden deck. The fall was heavy and powerful enough to cause a crack and almost breaking into a hole to the basement.

His neck was looped with a thick wire rope whose other end was attached to an open partition at Alisa's wrist. She made an adjustment to keep the rope tighter as Lars kneeled beside Kazuya and non-so gently sticking a syringe through the vein of his neck. The liquescent did nothing but to calm the screams of the devil and allow his body to rest back in the floor.

Soon after, Devil Jin landed on his feet, and Xiaoyu stroke him in the hair. "Good boy" She said with a goofy smile before jumping off of him. We moved aside from him, thinking that he would act out of control again, but he stayed where he is, motionless except for excessive breathing.

"Let me handle this," Asuka strode at the center, clearing her way by pushing us to the back. She caught her two relatives by the throat and ever viciously shoot their heads down the floor. When head came contact with timber, a loud bump announced it.

"The two of you are so annoying!" She said in clenched teeth. Her knuckles turning white by the pressure she was applying to holding them down with her fingers digging deep into the flesh of their necks.

The father and son gave out muffled groans as their wings shrink and their body colors return to normal. The horns look as if a tree growing back to the ground in reverse and the beads on their foreheads fade along with the black tattoos. Minutes pass before the transformation descends completely and Asuka was nowhere to letting them go.

Xiaoyu was getting worried by the pale light in Jin's face. "Asuka, I think that's enough-

"No, this two need to learn to control themselves better," She focused her face on Kazuya. "Wait till Aunt Jun hears about this." She gives a wide menacing grin and finally sets them free.

The patrol vessel was free and safe to connect a plank between our decks and clad in Kevlar vests of Police Officers took care of the pirates for us. It was after midnight before we got out of the Suez Canal and entered the boarders of the Ionian Sea.

By that time, neither of us were still asleep.

"So…" Xiaoyu's voice trailed off.

"Asuka is definitely out of the equation." Leo said. The other heads nod, including me.

The attack of the pirates has led to many damages in the ship, included in the damages are the complete destruction of some chosen rooms. Kazuya's room is one of them, but he – upon our threat after what he made us go through – decided to just sleep out in the deck, then Paul's room was also damaged but Forrest was quick to adopt him in his room. And yes, moi, my room was one of the first places that the bombing wrecked, completely saving Asuka's room from getting hit. Well, what do you know, even my room protects her room.

"I don't have a problem about it, but I don't think Lili would like to share with me." Xiaoyu looked at me.

Well, her days of being a prickly needle at my back are long past me now, though I can't seem to put that into words. I gave her a weak smile, and hoped that gave her enough of a hint. "Yes, I would agree." I then settled, since I wouldn't want to impose on her for feeling distant with me.

"Well, she can't stay with any of the boys, so it's down to Zafina and Leo's room." Lars commented, stealing a slight yawn on the side.

I worried my eyebrow and focused on Alisa. "I'm sorry, my room is currently filled with my charger and weapons. There would simply be no space for the two of us." She said in her polite robot way.

I gave her a brief nod and shifted to Zafina and Leo. The Egyptian stretched her hand out. "No, the bed is too cramp to let two people sleep. I can't imagine how I'll manage it."

"I don't mind it, come on Lili, we can share my room." Leo stood up and abruptly took me by the wrist.

"Thanks" I told her before we dissipated and left the docks to the comfort of our rooms. Leo's room was above Asuka's and I saw her go down the deck as I crossed the stairs upwards. She didn't even look at me, she just kept walking with her head down.

While Leo was hurrying up to open the door of her room, I curled my finger on the fabric of the T-shirt that's dried up from the hours in the deck. Though it's gone from soaking wet to entirely dry, it still feels comfortable to wear. I made a mental note to get this to the laundry before returning it.

Nevertheless it's a disappointment that its smell has turned up this way now. If only it still smelled like Asuka like the first time I put it on, I would feel happier to sleep in it. Because, Asuka's clothes or not, I'm never going to sleep smelling like fish.

* * *

**Mhuki:** Hehe, I thrown in a lot of wacky stuff there ^^ Thanks as always!

**Nutellaholic:** Glad you loved the chapter! Really? well, I'm happy to hear that, I really am trying to do better with this story. Thank Heavens above! Well, it's not an easy task to keep the characters in character, so thank miracles they are and that you just love how they all handle each other :DDD Haha, it does seem so, Oh, I love Zafina-Daria, I think it really blends with her natural personality :D It must just be the fish in the sea ;P Ahh, AsuLili moments never die, don't worry, we're just getting started ;D Thank you, I'm sorry for making you wait too. Don't worry I'll keep the next chapter fast now.

**DaMastah101**: Haha, yes, anticipate that indeed ^^ Well not exactly planning, but something close :D

**Sneeringflame:** Well, everyone in Tekken are just naturally synched together without trying hard to, that's what I love about them too :D Yes, I will make the payoff a good one, count my word on it. Zafina and Leo are like the yin and yang of each other, and surprisingly they fit :D Haha, ominous it is!

**AsukaEnergetic1:** Oh, what an interesting question, and my answer is...nah, I'll let Lili answer that for you ;P She will, I promise :D Haha, I also call it the creepz, freaking creeps! No, don't get corrupted yet, there's many more to come, stay strong for more!

**Cat:** I still want to thank you again, it feels flattering to earn it :D I guess one of the pirates...someone acting like their captain. It's fight or flight reaction, we can't stop stimuli when its activated xD. Thanks again :D

**Romak 1997:** Ohh, yeah,you're very close there, don't worry, AsuLili took care of the pirates for you ;D Thanks, I do my best :) She does care about losing it, she just doesn't care if it becomes a battleship, she finds that as two different things, that's Lili for you xD. Thank you for the info, I made a move to include to be more realistic, thank you again :D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Next Chapter will be fast, expect it. ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER IX**

Asuka

* * *

Looking at the shambles left of what Lili's room was, made me realize the gravity of the attack we just survived from. The walls were down to shreds with barely nothing standing. The bed blasted on the wet floor along with the trash of cushions and cotton.

The muddy puddle would be shallow enough to cross without reaching above my boots but I chose to avoid stepping on it. I cross the end of the room, jumping from wood plank to metal scrape. The cabinet by the last standing column was parting downwards. I assume it's because of the weight of Lili's bag. It was soaking wet and almost close to the puddle, the only reason it still wasn't drenched in it was because its strap held loosely on a sturdy nail.

It was big and bulky and white, though it looks more like brown now after getting splattered by muddy water. I took it and immediately felt the weight of water. I held it far from me, letting the excess water drip its content. I jump back to the front of my room and leave the bag at the side of my door.

My room was another problem. The floor was wet, the bed was damp, the TV was on the floor, miraculously its screen wasn't broken, though I don't think it'll be working from now on. My own duffel bag was thrown to the edge of my bed, some of my clothes coming out and lodging by the zippers. I let a sigh escape my mouth. I took my bag, which was wet under and placed it above the cabinet at my left column. I took my boots off and crashed on my mattress. The dampness of the sheets welcomed me with a shrill of cold and somewhat, comfortable softness.

I hollered my body straight and rested my head on my pillows. Gazing up at the ceiling, I'm pretty sure that the footsteps above are coming from Leo's room. The footsteps were light, but it was fidgety, almost as if someone was running. I sighed again. How _sweet_, now they're going to share a room.

Without a reason to, my thoughts suddenly flashback to something Leo said awhile back up the deck.

_"Asuka is definitely out of the equation."_

I felt my eyebrows furrow, as if it moved all on its own before I could command it to.

What did she even mean by that? Out of the Equation? Like I'm seriously not even a considerable choice? For what reason? Because Lili likes me? Duh, it's not like something will happen if we share the same room. Besides, why does she care about that, I thought she was all in the Asuka-and-Lili-be-together-club with Xiaoyu and Alisa and some other crazy folks.

_Screech._

The sound disturbed me, I stared up at the ceiling again. Another similar sound came, and another. They're getting into bed now. That was the only logical reason for the screeching. I can hear it too when I move too much at this mattress.

_Screech. Screech. Screech._

What the heck! Can't they stop moving? Someone wants to sleep here! – I yelled in my thoughts, my eyes looking evil at the ceiling. My teeth pressed hard together.

Another flashback comes to my mind, now it was something Zafina mentioned.

_"No, the bed is too cramp to let two people sleep. I can't imagine how I'll manage it."_

_Too cramp?_ I stretch my arms on the bed, it overhang greatly. It is small enough for only one person. I guess they're having a hard time to right themselves in. Yeah, no kidding, those two with their titan heights and big body, the only way they'd at least fit in is if they spoon each other…

An image of Lili being hugged, tight by Leo from behind came into imagination. It was an unwelcome picture that brought a stirring at my stomach and a painful tightening at my chest. It felt like stepping on crap.

I wriggled my head. Nope, that was nothing. I was just simply curious to know how they'd fit in bed…Yeah, I could picture the same thing for Paul and Forrest. And I did, I saw Forrest getting squished to the end of the bed by Paul, and he wouldn't complain. That picture brought me a sheepish grin, and a playful feeling.

_Screech._

The first image went back, and the feelings turned upside down again. My eyes dilate and I rapidly roll to my front and take my pillow, putting it above my head. _No one cares the hell how they sleep! _

It's just a freaking screech, I can sleep through it. And I wish I did.

***Sour Grape***

It was well after breakfast when I was woken by continuous knocks at my door. At first, all I could see was black, then I rolled around and found my eyes searing with the sunlight hitting me direct in face. The knocks go on, and I growl as I stand up, looking at the window above my bed, I swear I'll cover that with something tonight.

I open my door, and momentarily get confused. "Why are you here?" I ask groggily.

"Good morning to you too." Lili greeted me with a dry smile. She eyed my room, then she winded her head to my right. "I knew you'd have it here," She crouched down and pulled her bag that I placed on the side of the door. She opened it and fanned the odor that came out. "Just the sign I was looking for." She dug inside the bag and took out a brown elongated wallet with the symbol of Dolce and Gabbana in a gold-like shimmering placard.

"Thank you for getting this, though my wallet and my credit cards are the only things I can salvage anymore, I still appreciate the effort." She kicked her bag down with her feet which I noticed were in yellow slippers. My eyes travel up course, and I realized that Lili was dressed in a pair of red shorts and a baggy gray sweatshirt.

"Your clothes…" I started.

"They smell like dirt now, I can easily buy new ones."

"No...I mean.." I point to what she was wearing.

She looks down at herself. "Oh, they're Leo's. Don't worry, I put your clothes aside. I plan to take them to the laundry shop when we reach Venice by the afternoon."

I should be paying attention to what she was saying but my ears seem to have hinged by the first sentence. _So, she was wearing Leo's clothes now. _The unsettling feeling from the disturbing image I had last night crept back into me. I was nowhere close to comprehending the next things she said, nor thinking of a reply.

Seconds later, I received a light finger snap in front of me.

"Is something wrong? You look like you're in a lot of pain." Lili slightly tilted her head to one side and focused her deep blue eyes on me.

"..No, why would I be? I'm not injured anywhere." I hectically came up. I don't like the added swirly feelings of having her focus on me like that.

"You had an awful expression just now. A face that looked like someone took your candy." She gave a little laugh at the end, surely thinking this as amusing.

I felt my chest tighten even more. This was not funny at all. My eyebrows valley down and without intending to, I yelled at her. "Get lost if you're done with me."

Her cool, relaxed stature became rigid, and her easy going expression faded into a straight mouthed, eyes blank face. "No, I'm not done with you yet," She placed her hand on her hip and pointed at me with one finger. "I don't know what you're problem is Asuka Kazama, but I'm not available to be your fuse-out. I'm going down at Venice later, and you will come with me if you want that outburst of yours to be set aside."

I swallowed, realizing I've been holding a breath since I said my words. "Sorry, I get grumpy when…I'm sleep deprived." _Sleep deprive? Ugh, lame excuse ever Asuka._

"That must be the reason why you look so golem right now. Very well, go back to sleep, we won't arrive until late afternoon. I will wait for you in the Pier." With that, Lili left and I felt another hold out breath come clear off my throat.

I kicked her bag too and closed the door again. I went back to my bed and did as I was told. Mercifully, I did get to sleep.

The next time that I woke up, I felt calmer and more at ease. I thought it was because of the sleep but I soon noticed that the constant swaying of the ship wasn't present anymore. I stood to my feet, open my door and run out. We were now parked at a Ship Bay. Trucks were lining up down the pier, the name _Caltagirone_ plastered on its body. The tanks of oil were being trolleyed down by the service crew, and far out into the center of the pier, I could make out the distinct figure of Lili, still wearing what she had this morning.

Oh, shoot! I gasp beneath my breath. I run back down my room, change into a casual blue denim shorts, a white tank top and a pair of black slippers. I run down the stairs provided for the service crew carrying boxes. When I reached the cement land of the pier, I noticed the big anchorage of title at the bay. _Stazione Marittima Terminal Crociere di Venezia_, it read.

"Mi scusi, signora" I moved aside to let a man wheel a trolley of craters.

The _Stazione _was bustling with people, foreigners invaded the area. Ships, of all sizes, and color were parked side by side to my back. There were kiosks of food, and street toys around the area. Bubbles floated in the air, and colorful balloons were being blown by clown-looking fellas who would then shape them into animals. I was faintly taking in all of this while I passage the throng on my way to Lili.

Lili sighed when she saw me come up to her. "Glad to know you chose me over sleeping all day." She said, giving me a brown fabric bag.

I wanted to say otherwise but I know she was somewhat saying the truth. So I figure I'd just focus on the thing she gave to me. I opened the bag and saw my clothes stuffed in.

"Let's go Asuka, we only have four hours to get everything done." She started to walk out of the pier gates. I followed her in wind speed and rapidly walked by her side.

"_Everything_?" I asked.

Lili looked at me and gave an airy laugh. "Surely you don't assume we are only here for laundry," we got out of the gates and reach a narrow road with brick houses aligned together in front. The houses were rich in colors of red, green and yellow, with windows that were larger than normal and made from wood. Most houses had vines of plants growing on the walls, while the road was paved in rectangular bronze stones.  
"We are in Venice, Asuka Kazama, regarded as one of the most beautiful cities in the world." She said as if that makes sense to me.

"Yeah, it's a privilege to be here…" that sounded more like a question than a statement really.

Lili's look on me heated, and I felt a churn on my stomach. Her eyes zeroed in on me, like I was the only thing she can look at. Then she took a breath and let it out.

"We go to laundry then you come back." She said, breaking the silence.

I blink once before I reply, "Uh, what about you?"

She shrugged. "There's lot to do in Venice." _What kind of answer is that woman?_

Well before I can get to bombard her with more questions, she was on again in walking off, leaving me to run after her. The walk was awkward, she was walking ahead of me, hardly taking in my presence, and I tried to copy her. I roamed my eyes on the surrounding and found Venice as a mostly empty place. Aside from tourist foreigners, there were hardly anyone in the alleys and not one of the houses seemed to give the vibe of home. There were many times in the walk when I second guess if people really lived on those multi-leveled fancy households. For all I know, maybe they were just simply built to create attraction…

"Asuka" I felt a hand on my arm, I looked at my right and found Lili holding a red gate open.

"Sorry, I was busy looking at the buildings." I point my free hand on the structures surrounding us.

"Stunning isn't it?" She said with a warm, nostalgic viewing smile.

I felt a smile tug on my own mouth as I took in her features. Long blonde hair, with completely childish straight bangs that touched her high eyebrows and cerulean eyes under long, curly eyelashes. It was stunning. So stunning I can't help but not take it in. "I can't believe I never noticed it before."

"The real thing is always more splendid than all the pictures you can look at." I took my hand to my mouth. _Heck! I just said that out loud!_

Lili looked questioning at my action. I take my hand back to my side. "I…ah…it's nothing, why are you even holding that gate?" I tapered my eyes on the red iron fence she kept her hand on.

"This is the Laundromat, come inside." She glided me with her into a yellow plastered-wall building. We enter into a white tiled space acting as the lobby to another door that led to the washing area. Lili went to the front desk made of tall dark wood and talked with a bespectacled man with a long face wearing a white polo.

I couldn't catch their conversation because they were speaking in pure Italian. It's annoying how those rustic words form so perfectly in that blonde's tongue, and how wrong it sounded coming from the old guy.  
Lili took out her credit card, the man swiped it on the counter and gave it back with the paper receipts.

Another man, this one looked younger and skinny, came up to me and pointed at the fabric bag I was holding. He said something in Italian which made me look at Lili for help.

"He will take care of the laundry for you Asuka, just give him the bag." And I did. The guy gave me a polite smile and gestured for the cushioned sofa set by the window adjacent to the front desk.

Some minutes later, I was scanning through an Italian magazine, sitting at the end of the sofa with Lili sitting one space away from me. We sat in compatible silence, each having a magazine up their noses. I guess I don't need to say that I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with the Italian words printed classically in front of me. The pictures helped, but it doesn't take a minute to stare at it and get bored. All you see are expensive wardrobe collections, perfumes, make-ups, some drops of jewelry and then there's pages of tourist-must-reads. The historical places looked cool enough to try and visit, like the Coliseum in Rome, but we're in Venice, so yeah, that's quickly out of the question. I kept on flipping the pages, finding something to be interested on, then I saw a tourist section with Venezia printed on top. I stopped at the page and looked at the photo of a couple, dress in a black tuxedo and gown, sitting on a boat that was gliding through a river between buildings and below bridges. The river ran for miles to the end of the street, and rowing a long wooden paddle at the edge was a lumpy man, mouth open wide as if he was singing at the top of his lungs.

"Oh yeah, Gondola's are what Venice is famous for."

"One of the reasons this city is just so romantic." Lili said with a passionate voice and eyes twinkling at me.

_What? I said that out loud again? What is my mouth becoming to? _

Act normal Asuka, come on and smile. I stretch my lips, and I know how crooked my smile must look like right now. Lili doesn't seem to notice it though, she went into a daydream faze, looking straight and grinning like crazy. It was a dreamy, hopeful look, lovesick even. Her mouth curled into a wide smile and like clockwork I smiled too. Her mouth moved open, and I could feel myself get excited to hear what she would say. In such a paradise expression, I was expecting a wild, sweet, romantic revelation, but instead, she says -a little too wistful "Leo…"

My smiled disappears and any mutual bliss I felt in synch with her came with it. "Leo?" I asked, a little annoyed that the question sounded so uptight and croaked from my throat.

The inquisition exits Lili from her paradise thoughts. She locks eye contact with me. I saw her open her mouth, ready to say something, it was just my luck that the laundry guy chose that time to appear and give my clothes back in a white linen bag.

Lili exchanged Italian courteousness with him and the front desk guy. We then went out of the shop and now we were back outside the brilliant, absurdly thin roads of Venice. Birds were flying above the roofs of the buildings, white, black, and some multicolored, they headed to the East of our direction –the sea.

"What about Leo?" I turned to Lili, who was looking far beyond the street.

She gave me a curious look. _Oh no woman, I'm the one with a lot of questions here, you don't get to give me that look._

She opens her mouth, closes it again and then shakes her head. "It's nothing. You should go back to the Bay now. I still have something to do." She gives me a glance to the street we passed earlier.

I looked over it by my shoulder. It was just a straight path and two left swings from there to the bay, there was no way to get lost at all. "I'm not sure I can go back alone," Yet why did I said that?

Lili dismisses that fact and simply tells me directions in the fastest, easiest-to-remember-way she can.

"It's just going to be that way." She finishes, pointing her hand forward. She looks at me, and I don't really know what kind of face I gave her because she placed her hand on her temple and started to rub on it softly. "It can be a trifle to walk around here and not know where to head." She said, sounding awfully worried. She gives me a contemplating look, a long contemplating look. "Leo said…" she started and then lagged.

"Said what?" I took her stare back, encouraging her to continue.

Her eyes sway away from mine. "That it would be _fun_ if I ask you to go for a ride in a Gondola."

I felt a heavy relaxation rest on my body. I actually sighed and slumped my shoulders, feeling so free from the stiff feeling I've been having since I woke up.

"So, it is either you walk back alone, or join me some more and walk back together. Still; I don't really believe you can get lost like you say so." Lili chimed.

"Is Gondola and Laundry _everything_?" Lili takes a moment to catch my reference.

"A bit of clothes shopping too. You do remember I've discarded my clothes?" I nod. "I would love to have my daily afternoon tea, but Italians have no fancy for tea, except when they are sick." I nod again, not sure what to say about that. "We can maybe have Gelato's." Lili gave me childlike smile. I could only give her a fake understanding smile. I don't know how she did it, but she sort of read my reaction. She smiled more and gave me a chastising chuckle. "It's just Ice cream, Kazama."

"Yeah, I knew that one." I lied and made a beeline to walk in front of her. "Let's put the Gel…Ice cream first, and then we can eat it while in the Gondola, and I'll accompany you to the shopping district. Sounds good?"

Lili gave me a warm, appreciative smile. She always did smile, but not like this. It's the first smile of its kind that I've seen her wear. This didn't carry things like confidence, or her rickety nature of being overbearing, no, I just honestly felt her happy. And I felt happy too.

"I'm glad that you're so eager about it, but we can't have you sporting that bestial expression." And there she goes, taking away my happiness.

"What?"

Lili's smile turned back to that princess smile again, flipped her hair and started walking further up the road. "I'm just saying that if I didn't know any better, I'd assume by the way you looked that you are actually excited about going on a date with me." She turned her head above her shoulder and winked at me.

I don't need a mirror to know that I'm starting a blush, and I try my best to hide it, no, act like it's not really spreading more than just at my face.

So, what_?_ I really am excited about this. More excited than _any _other date I've been to, I won't deny that much. But I'm not telling her that, of course. It's not like it matters. It's just Italy and Venice giving off this criminal amount of romantic-ness with its sceneries and music.

***Sour Grape***

The streets of Venice were hardly filled with people. A few times in the walk, we met fellow tourists, clicking their camera in every angle. Then there were cyclers in tall wheeled bikes, having big straw hats accompanied with low humming. The natives of the place were distinguishable by their caramel skin, tall heights like Lili and golden brown hair. Most women had long, muscular faces which made them look a lot slender and sexy like. Many of them were beautiful, really beautiful, and I know I'm not the only one who thinks so. Lili still had the road before me, she was glancing a little from side to side, seemingly catching the pretty faces we cross now and then. I had the urge to ask her what she was looking at, but I controlled myself not to do so.

It was a long walk, with many turns from street to street. The small paths, and the particular similarity between designs of the buildings made it confusing to remember just where and when to go. Seeing how Lili navigates us both with ease, and hardly a thought where to turn, I'm well aware she's used to this place.

"Do you usually come here?" I ask, catching up beside her.

"Yes. More so before, when I was younger." She answered, looking far off in thought.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I'd freak if you tell me you're not always here and know every way like a humanoid map."

Lili chuckled. "What if I only had a good sense of direction?"

"Nah, I don't think you'd be blessed with that kind of talent." To my surprise I got a slap from Lili at my arm.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know why I even try to be with you."

"Because you love me." After hearing what I said, I rapidly slapped my mouth. _Shit! I said that out loud again!_

Lili snorts. "Way to rub salt on my wound, Asuka Kazama." She sings-song.

I cringe at her reaction. I didn't really mean to say that to rub it in her face or something. Now the walk was unbearable with all the tension thick in the air.

"We're here." Lili announces after we cross two more streets.

I look in front of us and saw a slim two door retail store. The doors were made of yellow glasses covered in wrought iron. A man with a green apron opened the door for us. Lili entered first.

Inside, there were only three tables for two at the right wall and the left was made up of the Cashier and refrigerated display case of Ice cream flavors. It was a really small, rectangular store with red walls, white ceiling and wooden furniture.

Out of thirty-five flavors, you can only order a maximum of three per cup. Lili chose _Gianduja _which is chocolate and hazelnut, and _Fragola_ which is Strawberry. I had a hard time choosing what I wanted, and Lili was still a bit distant with me so I couldn't ask her what all the Italian flavors meant. I only found out her flavors when we were out in the street.

"So, uh…what flavor is mine?" I point at the red paper cup in my hand, filled with white ice cream and yellow raisins. It's called _Malaga_, and I have no idea what that means.

Lili's looks at the cup then she switches to me and lifts one eyebrow. "You don't know what you chose?"

I shrug my shoulders, trying to act cool about it although I feel totally embarrass. "I thought it be cool to try some weird sounding flavor." I laugh. Lili gave me another eyebrow lift.

"It's rum raisin." She says seriously.

"Oh" I lift the plastic spoon to my mouth and savor the flavor of the frozen delight. Ah, no. I mean, frozen yuck! I take away the spoon from my mouth and put my tongue out.

"Ackk, alcohol." I sighed. I tried swallowing my first scoop, making my throat feel icy and hot at the same time. Whatever kind of rum they put in here, it is definitely a strong kind.

"I know you paid for this in all, but…God, Lili, please, don't let me finish this." Lili gave me a side glance. She was considering her answer. I need to convince her more. "Look, I thought it'd be a nice, yummy flavor because of the fudgy looking gold raisins."

Lili stops walking and puts out her left hand. "Give me your cup."

I hand her the cup immediately, before she gets the chance to change her mind. She then hands me her cup. I look up at her, and she only smiles. She takes the spoon I just used and took in a big scoop of the rum raisin. It takes her four big scoops to finish the whole cup. She throws it in the public garbage bin and tilts her head at me.

"Better finish that before it melts."

"We can share" I take the cup close to her. "I'm sorry, you must have been disgusted of that flavor." I flinch when I remember how it tasted like. I can't even put to words the kind of appreciation I felt with her eating all that devil cream without one bit of complain!

"No." She pushed the cup back to my chest. "I've had enough Ice cream for the day. Let's just get a ride to the shopping district."

***Sour Grape***

The most celebrated, romantic Gondola ride didn't really turn out to be all it promised. Well, aside from the fact that Lili took a private ride for only the two of us, she didn't talk at all for the whole ride. The Gondolier wasn't allowed to sing too, because Lili told him –neglecting to let me know- that her head hurt. Anyways, without anything else to do, I finished my –her- ice cream and threw it in the trash can inside the Gondola.

When we arrived at the other side of the Grand Canal, I made an effort to ask her about how she feels.

"Are you ok? I can still let you borrow my clothes if you're not up for shopping anymore." She was about to give me an answer when I started talking again. "Just so, you know…you won't have to borrow anything from Leo again." I blink in surprise. Did I just actually say that?

It felt strange for me to say that, but Lili doesn't seem to see anything wrong with it. She dismisses whatever reason behind my last sentence. "Tempting, but no, thank you." She then gives me a solemn look. "The rum did some nerve ache on me, but I'm never too sick to be down for shopping."

"Oh yeah? Cool." I smiled. Lili suddenly started to laugh, it was a gentle laugh that caught me off guard and made me want to laugh with her. But logic comes first. "Ok, I give up, what's so funny?" I raise my hands up in surrender.

To be Continued...

* * *

**Romak 1997:** Yeah, of course, your info matters! Thank you for that again :) Sorry about the inhuman action in your sea borders, it really is sad to know that a lot of people have ruined lives because of real evils in the world. Thank you for appreciating the action, and yes, they do have more control over their devils here since this is a bit of AU, and yes, it will continue up to the rest of the story. Haha, yeah, the silliness of that fact makes it more entertaining to think about, kind of like all the kinds of silliness that happens in Tekken Canon xD. Thank you always, I will keep it up!

**Mhuki:** Thanks, and sorry for the mistakes, man I really need to edit these things better. And yeah, I did make a mistake with that thunder thingy, but I fixed it now ^^ thanks for the point out. It is sweet :) Haha, some things happen for a reason ;)

**Sneeringflame:** Whew! glad to hear that! Jun will come out here soon, so I'm just referencing her for now :D haha, well, again, some things happen for a reason ;)

**AsukaEnergetic1:** Yeah, sorry about that, and this too! she is confused, and she sure does have a big jerky confused heart xD haha, I'd laugh to see this bombarded with emoji's! and yes, more is here.

**Nutellaholic:** Wow thanks! I'm happy to hear that I'm doing a good job with the princess. Haha, that's what a bunch of pirates will get if they try to infiltrate a ship protected by Tekken, and lead by Kazuya xD Asuka should get scared sometimes too! you're wait is over? xD no, there's still so much to happen... Well, everyone has the right to have the stage :D and Thank you, I hope this gives your wait some worth :D

**DaMastah101:** Thank you, I'm doing well now :) Haha, yup, pretty much sums up the whole chap! haha, randomness is more exciting than being expected xD


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: SSMUS50S!**

* * *

**CHAPTER X**

Lili

* * *

My laughter was something I hadn't intended to surface yet I felt so off guard at the moment. Maybe that rum had done more than just a headache on me after all. I swayed my hand in front of Asuka, signaling her to not mind me. "Nothing. No, it's just, you don't even know my shopping habits yet you're already so worried about coming along with me." I said honestly. It was a common horror in the Rochefort Household when I announce that I'm going shopping and I need companions to help me with my buying's.

"I have to be honest with you, Asuka Kazama, but I feel like it's a mistake I even brought you along." I wipe a silly tear off my eye with the face of my wrist. My laughter had staggered short and by now I was back to a composed disposition.

Asuka's eyebrows twisted. "Why? Did you wanted someone else to bring along?"

"No-

"You wanted to bring Leo along didn't you?"

Now it was my turn to have twisted eyebrows. She's been awfully mentioning Leo's name over the last hour. I wanted to try and make a reason why, but my thoughts are failing me. The rum is causing toxic blurriness inside my thoughts.

By reflex, my hand brushes the long side bangs at my left and attempt to tuck it in between my fingers. "You misunderstood me Asuka. I only meant to say that you might get tired coming with me. Everyone finds my shopping eccentric quite a trial to handle."

Asuka's mouth opened in a big circle, surprise catching up in her maybe? Then she managed to fix it into a side frown. "Ah, is that so…" _Why, what did she expected? "_Don't worry about it, you ate the rum raisin, this is the least I can do to pay you back." She started to look uncomfortable, and I can't be sure that I'm actually hearing her curse under her breath.

She must _really_ be in a bad mood today. And I was planning to make her carry my shopping, but I might invoke more of her temper. With the fuzziness I'm feeling because of the rum, I'm quite sure I'm not in the frame of mind to handle the great all short-fused Asuka Kazama.

"So, uh, where do you buy here?" Asuka interrupted my thought. She appeared calmed now. She pointed at the road ahead of us. Gone were the houses and here replaced are lines of window shops, displaying the multifarious products for sale. Garments, accessories and jewelries, flaunted into wall sized windows next to old wooden doors. The walls were covered in scallops and bricks. The tarps above the door and window having name signs of the shop.

Instead of remembering the shop I frequented here, my thoughts travel to a certain store that I should not really go to. It brought surprise to my body how I even let the image cross my mind. I thought I had gotten over it, but being here again, in Venice, it seems to haunt me still. It was not right, even in the presence of Asuka, how could that reach me?

"Let's not go too far, the shops in the first block look to have enough fashion for my liking."

Asuka snorted. "That sounds like the best news for today."

I glare at her then, I look at the time in the central clock above a nearby lamp post. "How unfortunate Asuka, if we didn't need to be back in two hours, I would have you spend the night with me here."

If I hadn't turned my attention back to Asuka, I would have missed how her body winced at the first drop of my sentence. She shifted her gaze to me, eyed me with a look of mix confusion and, quite unexplainable to me –disbelief. Her body language felt so unnerved, like she had just heard something that would inevitably change everything she knew. She would rather choose to travel back in time and not hear it at all for the sake of keeping sane.

"What?" I scowled at her. _What did I blab to get that kind of reaction?_

"I gotta say, Lili, you have a way of making your words sound…" Her eyes roll around, obviously trying to choose the right term. "Double-meant."

"Double-meant? What does that supposed to mean?"

"Double-meant means that whatever you meant to say doesn't come out what it means, because they sound like they have two meanings. You know what I mean?"

I consciously tilt my head to the left. "Redundant, Asuka. And no, I do not do _double-meant_." I air quote the last part.

"Well then you have to be more careful with your word choice if you want me to be the last one to tell you this."

"Careful with my word choice? I'm not the one who keeps speaking in a dialect with radical word slurs."

Asuka waved her hand in the air. "Not that kind of word choice, dummy."

"Then what are we even talking about?"

The ebony with me started to sigh, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "Repeat what you said before you asked me _what_." I gave her a quizzical look. "Come on, just repeat it, and this time hear it for yourself." She nudged me.

It wasn't hard to collect the words I've just said in a matter of less than two minutes. _"How unfortunate Asuka, if we didn't need to be back in two hours, I would have you spend the night with me here." _

"Well then? Did you or did you not catch the double meaning?"

I roll back the words in my tongue, reaping the hollows of their meaning, word-by-word, then it strikes me.  
"I was being sarcastic." I rapidly defend myself.

Asuka smiled, like she just won the lottery. "Told ya."

"That's barely considerable given the fact that I did not purposefully inject that underhanded conundrum."

"You weren't even going for it, but you did so well! Now I'm starting to wonder how many people you've confused just by speaking!" Asuka said the words with a burst of laughter.

"For the record, Asuka Kazama, you're the first one to say this to me. And shouldn't you be ashamed that you actually pick up that up?"

Asuka laughed again. "Please tell me you're joking, Lili, anyone who didn't hear the rest of the conversation would think that that was a booty call!"

My whole body went rigid, coating me in embarrassment. "Asuka Kazama!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She defended, holding her hands out like a shield from me.

"Your head is stuck in the gutter Kazama."

"No, it occasionally drops there, but yours, I'm sure it's drowned." She started to make another round of slight laughter. I exhaled and rubbed my forehead, the dulling ache from the rum is starting to worsen after what she just made me think through.

"Oh, you ok?" Asuka stopped laughing and tried to hold my arm but stopped mid-way, putting her hand down again. "I know you need the clothes, but you're starting to look bad."

There's no reason for me to deny it anymore. "Yes, my headache escalated to unbearable now. No thanks to you Kazama."

"Like I'd have a way to make your head to hurt." Asuka dead-panned.

"No, but the ice cream you chose sure does."

Asuka tsked. "Right, forgot about that…so, uhm, want to buy some medicine?"

I stopped rubbing on my forehead. "Yes."

She viewed around the proximate shops. "I don't see where we can buy meds here."

"There's a Farmacia at the end of this block." I point straight to the left, and started to walk on that direction. Asuka followed me without speaking anymore, it must be because she thinks my head would hurt more if she tries to tire me out. But, I really wanted her to just keep talking, it would be a good distraction to the continual thumping at my temples. The side shops and the bustle of bikers and people around the street melted into the background of my mind. My eyes were starting to sting and the flinch of nausea is dimly pushing through my throat.

I hardly have enough balance when I felt a gloved hand go around mine and carefully slip fingers between my own. The clutch came light, taking a grab every second on, until the hold is tight enough to support me.

"Thanks" I say without looking, knowing exactly the owner of the smaller hand in hold of mine.

"No problem. I got you, Princess." Her voice, spoken in a mellow tone carried the smile she made.

It's really unfair, how calm she speaks with her sweet talks. How calm is everything for her, while I half manage to control the urge to ask her to just embrace me right now. How calm and unaffected she is while she walks and pulls on my hand, while I wish that she just never lets go. How, those obviously play fling words of her makes my chest jolt and my body giddy. It's just unfair, that my mind has no thoughts but of her, and my entire body reacts to her even when I don't want it to.

I close my eyes and try to shut away all these convulsing thoughts.

"Hey, hey" I can feel Asuka shaking my hand. I open my eyes and look at her. Standing at my right, her eyebrows are up in tension. "Are you going to faint? Tell me if you're going to faint."

I shake my head lightly, cautious not to trigger any more throbbing. "I just needed to close my eyes –there's the Farmacia." We stop at the corner of the street. The word Farmacia glowing in green, next to a metallic embossed cross, wipes downward on the left red-bricked wall of a square, but tall building. We enter the Pharmacy and find ourselves in a cold, white painted interior. The spacious store only had two shelves on each side, and the counter taking up the whole part of the back. Ladies of age were speaking in frenetic Italian about their health issues with the desk pharmacist. Their loud voices causes another throb in my temples. I walked to the vacant cashier and asked for Efferalgan, the Italian equivalent of Tylenol. It's a tablet that you dissolve in water to drink, so I asked for a bottle of water to go with.

***Sour Grape***

Later on, we find ourselves in an alfresco dining at a stone-baked pastry café.

"So, I guess, you'll still need to borrow clothes." Asuka talked after taking three bites from her ham and cheese puff.

After finishing my dose of Efferalgan; I close the cap of my water bottle. With a dainty wipe of tissue on my mouth, it took me a moment more to reply to Asuka. Too much of a moment for her to actually get another two bites on her bread.

"Times an enemy. We need to get back in half an hour now, that won't be enough for me to choose anything at all."

"Not even a pair of jeans?"

"As long as I can elude it, I don't prefer to be in the garments of jeans."

"You don't wear pants?"

"I do. I have my own personal tailor to make ones for me, I never buy them anywhere else."

It went fast like a snap of a finger. Asuka's brown eyes lost its attention on her half-eaten bread and rested solely on me. She gazed intently upon me, the expression on her face giving away a curious look.

"Is it because _she_ has sensitive skin…" She said out of nowhere, addressing me in second person. I watch her as she moves her stare at all the bare skin that was not covered by my clothes. At first, I saw a flicker of something so close to desire in her look, but I know better than to trust my instincts. _Of course, my instincts would deceive me to see that!_ "I wonder just how sensitive -

My headache is gone but now I feel out of breath from what I'm hearing. The meaning of her words wrap around me like a blanket, giving me warmth. A very uncomfortable warmth "What are you going at?" I split between her words.

Asuka's eyes blink repeatedly and all of a sudden, she slaps two hands on her mouth and this time I actually hear her curse so many times.

"Stop cursing. You're disrupting the other customers." I scold her after I find ourselves the center of glances from people sitting at other tables. Asuka did stop. She groaned and looked at me, a hint of blush forming on her porcelain cheeks before she turns and eats her bread in one mouthful.

"I…I was just joking. Sorry, it was lame…" Asuka tried to explain. Her hand reaching behind her head to tousle the short ebony hair.

_Of course, she was joking, see Emilie? Your instincts needs to get a life._

"Good grief, Kazama. Spare me your lousy humor." _Honestly, Asuka, please don't say anything more like that again, especially not as a joke!_

"I can trade that with your Princess etiquette. I won't commit any more stupid jokes as long as you don't act all courteous with me."

_Stupid Joke? Is that what it was to her?_ "If that's what it takes, Kazama. You have my agreement."

Asuka smiled proud at my answer. "Cool. So, how bout' we start are track back now?"

"We might as well." We leave the café and made our way back to the Gondola docks. Asuka steps in front of me before we board the boat.

"Does your head still hurt?"

"No. I feel perfectly fine now."

Asuka opened her mouth then closed it fast again. "What is it?" I asked her.

"Would you let the fatso sing now?" She tilted her head to the stout man who was going to be our Gondolier for this ride.

I smiled at her enthusiasm. It only came to me that she must have been disappointed at the first ride because I didn't let the Gondolier sing. "Ok, Asuka. He can sing now."

"Awesome." She sank to the seat of the boat and made room for me to sit beside her. The Gondolier moves us to the lake and starts to sing the Italian folk song of _Santa Lucia_. Being a passenger of these boats for a decade in and out, I have come to familiarize myself with the song. A strong hymned and easy flowing melody that comes out in the hard, and deep voice of our Gondolier. The song remains intact with certain memories in my head.

My mind had gone away from the ride a second time, and Asuka had to repeat a question three times before I understood what she was asking me. "Do you have clothes other than the ones you brought here?"

"Yes. I left them to Sebastian's care back at Japan."

"Would it be enough until the end of the tournament?"

I tried to calculate the remaining days of the tournament. 2 more weeks. I have more than enough clothes to last until then. "Why do you ask?"

"What kind of answer is that?"

"A question to your question. So, why so curious?"

Asuka growled before answering. "Cause' I'll come with you if still need to go shopping."

My eyebrow quirks with her offer. "Wonderful. Since we'll be docking at Tokyo Bay, I would take the opportunity to go around Odaiba and have you as my personal guide."

"Odaiba is a giant commercial hole, but I think you'd love it at Venus Fort inside Palette Town. Its European inspired from what I know, plus they boast that they have more than three hundred brand shops." Asuka covered her face with her hand. She shakes her head in a dismay matter. "I just signed in for a hell trip."

"Congratulations. We'll make it worth your while." I shrewdly smile at Asuka, who sighed before giving me her cricked up smile.

***Sour Grape***

"Why are the two of you together?" Is what Ling Xiaoyu welcomed Asuka and I after seeing us walk our way back to the ship. We were standing at the edge of the ladder, Xiaoyu in a white sleeveless hoodie and matching black skirt and low-cut boots, stands in front of us. Her hands crossed at her chest and her face creased with suspicion.

_Interesting. What to do? _I steal a mild glance at Asuka, careful not to let Xiaoyu see it. It won't do any good for her imaginations to be fueled further. Asuka stands at my right side, her eyes focused on Xiaoyu moves for a second to share glances with me and then she's back to the Chinese in front of us.

"We'd rather not talk about it Xiaoyu…" Asuka tried to speak calmly but anyone would hear the hesitancy in her voice.

Asuka was far from saying the correct answer, she merely heightened the present notion about us. Xiaoyu squeezed her eyes and studied us like an interrogator waiting for the suspect to confess his crimes.

"Ugh, alright, I…just rejected Lili." Asuka spat out, waving her hand on my direction. I twist my head to let her see the non-approval washed on my face.

"What?!" I said in unison with Xiaoyu. Asuka looked to and fro between us. Her expression is a deer caught in headlights.

"Why are you surprised too?" Xiaoyu pointed her index at me.

"Because…" I look at Asuka. She flaps her hand upward in a gesture for me to play along her excuse. "Because we decided to not let anyone know. You can never tell this to anyone, Ling Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu's hands come down and her hard expression turns into a sympathetic look. "Oh, Lili, I'm so sorry." She jumps on me and embraces me. "It must have been hard for you to take that."

I stand still in the surprising, yet very consoling embrace that she lent me. For a moment, I let myself go in the heart of her comfort. It felt so nice to have someone look after me again.

"And you, Asuka…I can't even start to think how evil you are to choose a place like Venice to break Lili's heart!" Xiaoyu reprimanded her while simultaneously patting me in the back.

I smiled inwardly at the way Asuka was clearly at lost for a reaction. It's time for me to do something. "We have to stop this now if we are to hold on to this secret." I pulled away from Xiaoyu at arm's length and gave her a smile that I hope would tell her that I appreciate what she did just now.

"Lili, keeping this a secret would only make it hard for you. I don't want you acting like everything's good and happy when someone outright pulverized your feelings." She gave Asuka a poisonous stare at the end of her sentence.

"If you want to make it up to me for even starting this situation, Xiaoyu, you will keep this as a secret."

She looked amid my eyes, maybe hopeful of changing my mind. I did my best to stay concrete at my resolute, and she gave up. Xiaoyu nodded twice. "Ok, but you can come for me when you need someone to talk to."

"I will keep that in mind." I added as a measure of reassurance.

Asuka tried to join the conversation again after the settlement. "Uh, what about me?" She pointed both hands to herself.

Xiaoyu carried the poison of her stare to her words when she told Asuka. "Talk to your cousin. I'm sure Jin can teach you something about being sensitive with other's feelings." She then gave me another fast embrace before leaving us at the ladder.

Asuka regards at her leaving figure. "She thinks I'm a jerk now."

"That would be an improvement, comparing how she once called you worse with the A."

Asuka talked with controlled annoyance in her smile. "Not helping."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Didn't intend to."

***Sour Grape***

For the rest of that day, Asuka and I resolved to be as part apart from the whole trip back to Japan. We needed to be distant for the sake of Xiaoyu believing that Asuka is a walking heartless woman and I'm her new victim. There is some truth in that anyways.

"Lili?" I heard the small voice of Leo, so close to my neck that her breath almost made me jump from surprise.

"Yes?" I quickly fake a yawn before she starts wanting to have a conversation.

Though that doesn't stop her. "Is it true that Asuka rejected you?"

I heard the bed make a sound as she sits up in the bed and looks down at me. I concentrated my gaze to the wall at my right. I trusted Xiaoyu, but I know by experience how she can slip on her words. "Did Xiaoyu tell you?" I needed to ask Leo.

"No, no. Kazuya did. Xiaoyu actually convinced everyone that he was just making it up. I believed her, but Zafina told me she can see through the lies."

The information sends me to sit up as well. "How?" I asked in faze.

"She says it's because she's an astronomer." Leo answered and looked at me. She saw the confusion at my face and lifted her hands in the air. "See, I told her she didn't make any sense."

"No. I mean how did Kazuya know?" I asked again, in detail.

"Oh, he said he overheard you guys while he was sleeping under the ladders."

I cringe at the thought of him eavesdropping below our feet. "He was sleeping under the ladders?"

"Yeah, he said it was shadier than the dock."

"As shady as he is." I said a matter-of-fact.

"Wait, so Zafina was right? It is true?"

Time to play the rejected victims card. "I don't really want to talk about it Leo." I strained to sound as sad as I can muster.

"Of course, you're heartbroken." Leo hit the center of her forehead with the lump of her wrist. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make it hard for you." Her big blue eyes locked with mine and I can see the genuine consideration for me. I must admit that for the people who started this mess, I never put an opinion that they may truly care for me as well.

The same thing as I did for Xiaoyu, I wanted to assure Leo that she need not be sad about this. Especially because it's all a lie. "It's ok-

"LEO!" The bedroom door unhinges from the lock and opens with a burst of air that sends my hair and blankets away. A scream comes along with the wind, carrying a voice full of tremor and rage.

Leo screams in fear and clutches at my forearm. "Zafina, what are you doing here?" She shrinks away behind me, using me as a human shield from the woman with a shaking livid body in a whole white nightgown.

"Just give it back Leo, and I won't hurt you." Zafina spoke with a hidden menace in her calm words.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" Leo answered, still hiding behind me.

Zafina's eyes twisted into a cold stare. She walked to the side of the bed and drew Leo away from me, grafting her to the floor. In a flash, Leo was on her back at the cold wood as Zafina straddles her in the stomach and pulls her red shirt by the collar.

"This is my T-shirt Leo, I don't remember allowing you to borrow it." Leo swallowed her breath in fear. Sweat started to come in bullets at her forehead. Zafina slid her body down to Leo's feet and pulls at the waistband of Leo's knee length black flannel pants. "And I was conjecturing where my favorite PJ's were."

I heard the loud whimper of Leo as she did her best to stand up and get away from Zafina, but the black haired beauty held her by her ankle and dropped her back to the floor in a loud clunk. "I've already warned you, this is a battle you won't walk away from Leo!"

"Wait" I raised my hand to stop the impending fight.

"Oh, you were still here?" Zafina cuffed Leo in her hands. "Leave for the moment, death has come to judge this fool."

Leo slapped her in the arm and fell on her side at the floor. "What do you mean death? You can't kill me for a pair of pajamas!"

"No. I would kill you for taking what's mine without asking for permission." Zafina readied into a long leg split attack. She stood in such a position, waiting for Leo to ready into her own attack.

The German made a jump stand with her hands as a spring. "My bad Lili, I guess you need to step out until we get this over with."

And like so, the door closed and locked in front of my face. It was cold and foggy outside and the moon was a shining disk amongst the thick clouds. I wrapped my body in the blanket I came outside with and rubbed my hands on the wool of the cream jacket that I borrowed from Leo. Several minutes I stood and awaited the end of their fight, wishing every second that the door would open and let me escape this freezing outdoor.

I could hear punches, and frissons, and throwing from inside the door, and at first I doubted that I could hear running. Footsteps coming closer to me. The feel of someone near me caught my attention. When I looked at the end of the hall, right next to the stairs, Asuka was walking fast towards me.

"I've been hearing some ruckus, what's going on?" She sputtered as her hands rested on her thighs to help her catch her breath. She wore a short cotton shorts and a light blue top.

"Zafina giving Leo a catatonic retribution." I said, staring at the still locked door. "She procured Zafina's clothes without requesting. I think it's because I've been using her clothes so she had to take Zafina's to have something to dress for herself."

"Ah, this is why I don't like it that you're borrowing her clothes." Asuka exhilarated with a comb of her hand through her chestnut unruly hair.

_That's one thing I had not considered._ "You don't like it that I borrow Leo's clothes?"

"What! Did I say that out loud?" Asuka's face whitened, horror appearing clear across.

"Indeed you have. So, you're not going to deny it?"

Asuka prepares to give me an answer when a loud crash goes inside the room and another sound familiar to wood cracking. Asuka looked concerned at the door and pointed at it with her thumb. "How bout' we wait in my room until this stops? It's cold out here."

Well, exciting answer put aside, my weak tendency for the cold has reached its limit. "I thought you'd never ask."

***Sour Grape***

I was naked.

I was naked under a piece of white towel when I first entered this room. Now I'm fully garbed in a jacket and tight pants, but the same feelings of jolting stomach and heart racing is not different from the first.

_Screech._

I look around and found Asuka sit at the bed, a considerable distance from where I am.

_Screech._

We both look up, understanding the source of the sound. "It's from the bed." Asuka says.

"I'm afraid they're breaking everything inside there. What if they completely demolish the bed and Leo and I would be forced to sleep on the floor?" I chortled after I said my thoughts. "That is the most disgusting thing I ever imagined."

"So you two sleep together in the bed?" if not for the honest curiosity of her tone, I would think that it was a joke she was asking me such a question. _Why would I share a room with anyone if not for that one reason?_

"Yes, and unfortunately it's much fitted and Leo gets skintight by the time she's deep in her dreams. I can't complain about that though, not after she lent me her room and her clothes and besides, Leo falls off the bed by morning and I have it all to myself then."

Asuka remained quiet after I stopped talking. The atmosphere that seemed so welcoming for a while became heavy in a down pour. The easy read of night relax on Asuka was gone and now she wore a near indifferent mask as she stared at the cabinet opposite the bed, as if forgetting that I was inside the room with her.

_Did I say something wrong? _I wondered as I grasped to make sense of her sudden shift in mood. Only with that deep thinking did I comprehend that the sounds of fighting had stalled. I stared up at the ceiling and listened for the noise that never came.

"I better get up now. Surely, Leo would need some help to bed." I announced nonchalantly toward Asuka.

I don't think she would respond until I reach the door and she starts talking. "You should give her the bed to rest for the night. If Zafina beat her up good then its best she has all the bed to sleep on."

"That is a good suggestion. Only one problem, where do you intend me to sleep?"

Asuka's indifference disappears and replaced in her face is the light coloration of red and a shy appearance. She made a rather small nod to her bed, so small that I would not have seen it if I were not paying attention. _No, Emilie, you should not._

"I'll see to Leo first." I leave the room and head up to Leo. As I open the door, I see Leo on her stomach at the bed. Her body weak as a sick person and her clothes changed into her usual fighting attire. She lifts her head when she notices my figure at the door.

"Lili, ouch, ahh…Zafina won, but don't worry, she didn't hurt me an inch, haha, just help yourself to bed." She smiled and I'm convinced that she was faking it. It was obvious by the way her feet were unable to move and her hand unable to balance her correctly that she hurt everywhere.

"It's ok Leo. I'll sleep someplace else for tonight. Get some rest and appeal for a rematch with Zafina tomorrow."

"Huh? Where will you sleep?" Leo's head raised a bit above the mattress, and she did her best to keep her slight swollen eyes open.

"At…Xiaoyu's room." _I'm sorry for all the lies. _

It must be the pain and fatigue that caused her to accept it without hesitation. "Ok then, good nigh…" Leo falls into slumber before being able to finish her message. I turn around from the door and close it back to its frame.

I inhale sharply and slowly let the air out. And then, after the quickest sprint of my life, I knock on Asuka's door. She opens it, and I come in.

* * *

**Romak 1997:** No, unfortunately I haven't been to Florence or any part in Italy. It's real far away from my country and very expensive to go to, but I love Italy just by looking at pictures and videos, I do hope to visit there once in my life :D Hoh, Thank you, Lili gets the upper hand for once ;) Will be returning to Tekken but theres going to be more Europen Chapters after that.

**Sneeringflame:** She doesn't even know she's making her jealous XD, well, not really that intriguing huh...

**Mhuki: **Yeah, I like it too. More cliffhangers! yipee!

**Nutellaholic:** Haha, well I think I didn't say it directly but Asuka was at that conversation about who Lili would stay with, she was just being quiet in a corner though XD Oh, we all love bed scenes don't we;) *winks suggestively* I'm getting a hang on that blonde :D Italy is just too beautiful not to describe in justice! I think unless you're a regular alcohol drinker you'd get a headache too if you eat two giant scoops of Rum ice cream, the rum they put on gelato is too strong for a non drinker XD more cliffhangers! cliffhangers!

**AsukaEnergetic1:** Haha, oh yes, no mercy with jealousy! and love instead of awkwardness, I can work with that ;D

**DaMastah101:** Yup it is :D They did their little tour around Venice and the Stazzione.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: SSMUS50S!**

* * *

**CHAPTER XI**

Asuka

* * *

No more screeching.

That's the reason why I decided to let her sleep here. _Isn't it?_

I force my eyes to stay shut and pray for heavens to just let me fall asleep!

I feel the pressure of a warm body shifting beside me. I twisted my head and saw the sleeping figure of Lili. Her long blonde hair scattered in tangles at the pillow and her body cramped into a fetal position with her blanket tossed above her.

_How could she fall asleep so quickly? How can she fall asleep at all?_

Doesn't this tell something about you Asuka? The person who likes you, and your somewhat seeing at the moment is sleeping without inhibitions in your bed. While you're here, wide awake, out of your comfort zone and very much aware about every little heave the blonde makes.

_Wait, what did she even tell to Leo? Does she know that Lili is with me? _

Great, I don't even know what she said to her because she fell asleep as soon as she lied on the bed.

Ugh, Asuka, this is what your old man keeps nagging about you.

"Asuka, you stubborn kid, stop being so hard-headed and you'll cause less trouble for yourself." Is what my father's gruff voice would tell me every time I get _in trouble. _But boyyo Dad, did I ever get myself in trouble like now.

The things you consider as trouble is me beating up thugs who cause nothing but silly gang fights in the street, and mess up neighborhoods. And also, being a self-righteous teen who thinks I'm always better than your fellow masters in the dojo. I am, I really am, I just don't want to give you guys a reason to retire early, because then I'd be left to teach all the wimpy youngsters in the dojo.

Real trouble Dad, is the person sleeping next to me right now. You'd be surprised that trouble had a beautiful face.

Lili shifted again and her body moved away from the edge of the bed, inching closer to mine. Her head falls at the point where my shoulders meet my neck. The brush of her lips on my neckline makes me shiver, and that shiver never left while her chest pumps in and out from my side; her warm breath unevenly tickling my neck.

_Deep Marianas trench Trouble Dad. Can you at least pray for me to get some sleep?_

***Sour Grape***

By some miracle I think I did fall asleep because now I'm slowly waking up. I can feel an elbow piercing me in the abdomen, trying to push me away.

"Leo, you're hugging me too tight." The voice came in soon, still filled with sleepiness. My eyes were barely opening and my nose was filled with a sweet flowery scent.

"Leo, let go." Things come to sense by now. My face was pinned at Lili's back, my hands wrapped tight around her waist and our feet were tangled with the sheets. _How did I even end up embracing her last night?_

"Leo…" I feel her struggle to open my arms fastened around her. _Leo?_ _For crying out loud! Doesn't she know who she sleeps with? _I remove my hands from her and push her back off my face. The push was hard enough to throw her out of the bed. I heard her body bump in the floor and her jolt of ache before she places her hand on the bed and looks up to me.

"Why did you do…Asuka!" Her eyes widened when she saw me. I stared at her with a grumpy frown on my mouth. She blinks her eyes 'til realization swabs over her. "I forgot I slept here last night."

"Yeah, you've proved that point already."

"It was not a point to shove me to the floor, though." Lili stood up, picking up her blanket in the process. She sat down at the bed and looked at me with a little smile. "Good Morning by the way."

I sighed, taking in that fresh look of her. Bed hair and no makeup; it's a crime she still manages to look so good. "It's good to know you feel that way. At least one of us does."

"Oh, Asuka, are you always this cantankerous when you wake up?"

"Yeah, I pop as soon as the sun rises." I sarcastically answer her with a roll of my eyes.

Lili chuckled, then her eyes stared at me. "What?" I asked.

Her lips curve upward in a very, very devious smile. She leaned closer to me, whispering in a throaty morning voice. "We have a problem."

The minty air between her lips and mine drowned me in a haze. "I don't think I want to hear it." I answered absent-mindedly.

Lili leaned away and fidgeted her fingers on the blanket at her lap, acting like a child in trouble. "I told Leo that I would, or I slept in Xiaoyu's room last night."

It took me a while to register what she said, and then my mouth opened wide. "You need to leave this room right now." I pointed for the door with a stretched open hand.

Lili shakes her head. "And let you slip? No way Asuka Kazama, we go down together in this."

"Why couldn't you have said someone else?"

"Who? No one in this ship is a better option. Everyone knows-

"Everyone knows what?"

Lili's lips curled inward and let go. "Leo told me that Kazuya hid under the ladders when we had our conversation with Xiaoyu and told it to everyone. To Xiaoyu's credit however she did her best to keep them from believing; unfortunately, we know even false rumors gets believed."

My face cringes with the information. Never have I wanted to lie and tell Aunt Jun that her husband did nothing in Italy but gawk at women in bikinis. No, I need to think of a way to escape this first, then I'll spend the rest of the trip planning out how to get Aunt Jun kicking that old man's ass.

In a sudden burst of excitement, Lili exclaimed and said "I just thought of something Asuka." She leaned close to me again, her hand going for my exposed thigh without any hesitation.

"What?" I asked, trying to focus on her face and not her hand on my thigh. The constant reminder of its soft weight makes it hard for me to ignore it though.

"You are absolutely right that I need to leave right now." No more explanation was given, she stood up and left the room in haste.

"Wait, wait, what the heck!" I stood from the bed, clumsily slipped on the bed covers tossed in front of me and fell on the floor. Lili abruptly looked back and before she could rotate to face me I grabbed her wrist, holding her with enough force to keep her from moving more.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "If what you're planning right now is as bad as you said you slept in Xiaoyu's room, you are not getting out of that door. Do you hear me? Sit down here and talk this with me."

"You're paranoid Kazama, if anything, Leo would still be asleep by this hour and I can slip in the room to act like I never left at all. Let her think that our conversation last night was a post-traumatic effect of Zafina's not-so-kind castigation to her." It took me by surprise that Lili was able to get away from the tight grasp of my hand without so much of an effort. I don't even think she realized that I did that to restrain her.

Lili reached for the door handle and tried her best to quietly open the heavy wood barricade. She slipped her head out for a quick fix of the surroundings and looked at me before getting out of the room. "Well, before I can convince Leo that I never left, I should do my best to not get caught coming from here. Wish me luck." She reached over the door and clicked the lock on the knob before shutting me inside the room.

I was on four supports at the floor, getting an uneasy feeling of being last night's latest extravagance. For a while, my imaginations dances on the play of the situation; Lili is the lover who realized that she could not handle the complications of a one night stand and very quickly decided to start her walk of shame before anyone could rub it in her face. And I, I'm the lucky bastard who didn't even receive the best of one night stands.

I flinch when I let reality sip back into my system. Reality states that there was no one night stand. Reality states that nothing happened at all. Reality states that nothing will ever happen. Imagination, and wishful thinking states that it depends. Libido states that _you want it._

A knock on my door sends the rants away from my dozy morning thoughts.

"Asuka?" The sharp, unbelievably energetic voice of Xiaoyu ringed behind the wall partition.

"Xiaoyu, you remember what happened last time you ruined my sleep?" I answered with all the feral I can inject in my words. I'm sure as hell don't want an early morning chat with her, not when I know what she'll forcefully dig into me. I can already see how the conversation will run, she'll ask about some personally intruding questions while I'll do my best dry humor replies with her.

_Asuka, how did you break it to Lili? How did she take it? What did you do after?_

_I didn't break anything. I don't know, ask her. I slept with her, happy now?_

"You took Jin back to Osaka and never let me talk to him for a week."

"Right, I can make that longer this time around." I smiled to myself, remembering the constant calls at the house and the dojo that went to voicemail, eventually, I took out the telephone cords because Dad started getting annoyed by the non-stop ringing. Jin didn't have any idea that Xiaoyu was contacting him. The disadvantages of a guy with no wits for a cellphone.

"You can make him stay there for the whole year, but I'm not letting you get away. Asuka, I deserve some details here."

"Sorry, I left them in Italy!" I made sure to produce a sarcastic laugh just to get the girl angry. You see, one funny thing about Xiaoyu is once she gets mad, all reason is squashed. The best way to get away from an impending horror talk with her is to get her mad at you and she'll walk away, thinking that it would make you feel guilty, but I just sigh in relief every time.

A long silence is what answered my efforts and at first I thought she'd already left when the door budged forward in a violent strike, leaving me a half second to roll over and not get trapped under it in the floor. Xiaoyu stepped on top of the fallen wood and looked at me with determined eyes. "Fine, I'll let this off, but I get the weird feeling that the two of you are hiding something. After what Kazuya keeps telling me about you two, I feel like I've turned a quick blind eye on this issue."

My eyes squint in the mention of Kazuya again. If I don't get his body hanging at the flagpole of this ship by landing time, I'll make sure he gets a good ol' bad treatment with Aunt Jun. An old man like him shouldn't be let out to freely roam the earth and create damage at every turn. Any Mishima for that matter actually.

"You're going mental Xiao," I soothed my voice, trying to circumvent the suspicions running in her head. "One day you'd be married to Jin and have too many babies to take care of, and Kazuya would tell you that Jin has three mistresses, would you actually believe that?"

"No, of course not!" She quickly answered with a shake of her head.

"So what's the difference between the thing with me and Lili? It's in the same level of being impossible." I casually shrug my shoulders, trying to act cool about the conversation when in all truth it's like a cold bucket splash in the morning.

"I want to argue, but I wouldn't want your negative future image to happen, so ok, no, it is impossible." Xiaoyu removed herself from the destructed door and lifted it up. She managed to keep it from falling by diagonally leaning it to the wall by the side of the door frame.

"Sorry about that, it seems I have a new way of venting my anger." She winked at me and left.

I gasped. _Jin told her! I should've never said anything to him, that devil tells everything to his girlfriend!_

I look at the door and thought about how I can still use it to my privacy, but nothing like letting Lili sleep here is going to happen anymore. I wonder if I can make Lili charge Xiaoyu for breaking it down, just to be even. Nah, questions will be asked then, and I have a limit for my dry humor.

***Sour Grape***

I took a stand at the edge of the deck and looked at the landscape of blue. Blue waters, blue skies, blue faraway shadows of islands and blue faraway moving ships. I sigh, having no luck in entertainment at all, which leads me to my secret way of killing time. Imagination. I look at the blue everywhere and try to make an image out of it. They're all blue, light to be exact, and beautiful even if it's monotonous. Now, what do I know is like that?

A smile stretches on my face when I remember every single time that I took a moment to look at Lili eyes. They're light blue, almost shining violet when it's under strong lights like the time we walked in Venice. The sun was up for most of our walk and I got so preoccupied at looking at her eyes, I didn't even know I said what I thought aloud. It was a relief she thought I was talking about the buildings that time, or I wouldn't know how to explain that. Heck, I can't even get to explain it to myself, what does all this mumbo-jumbo thoughts and fleeting frustration even mean?

"Asuka, my little niece, you seem to be alone lately."

I cringe when I knew without a doubt who's talking to me. "Kazuya." I regarded the old man to the right behind me with an angry look. "Don't talk to me, we're not close. And don't think I'll let you get away with calling me little." _Plus, I'm still not over with how you keep marching on my personal life like an unrestrained horse. Believe me when I swear you'll pay for it. _

"You don't need to be close to someone to talk with them. All you need is a reason to have a talk."

"I'm assuming you prepared the best reason for this chit-chat then." _Considering this will likely cost you your life. _

"About your _tall_ girlfriend, it seems like the exertion I put into driving a wedge in that Chinese' head cleared too soon, so I'll just get this straight, if you don't like the rich brat, push her to Jin. Her family assets would be a big addition to my comp-

"Sorry, wrong reason." I slammed the end of my elbow to the center of Kazuya's stomach, making sure I hear a crack on his ribs and the flipping of his inner acids. _The nerve of this meathead! Aunt Jun guide me with your immaculate patience or I might kill this bloke of a person you made your husband_. "First of all, it's not your company, Jin won over it fair and square. Second, don't think I didn't hear the emphasis on _tall_, and third, no one is a brat in this ship but you. Now leave me alone." Or God so help me, the world would be happy to have one less madman alive. I wouldn't really want to care about what he said, I've been doing it for years and this is the first time I felt like stuffing his words back in his mouth. Normally, I'd let anyone get their opinions on Lili, and yeah, I've joined some nasty comments on her too, but this time feels different. It's almost like I feel the need to defend what people say about her now. You can call her a brat any other day, and use her a monetary gain, but I don't feel up to supporting you anymore. It stabs a stake inside of me, like the way I feel whenever anyone has a nerve to get cocky with their opinions on me.

"Stop being stingy all the time or everyone you know is going to stop loving you." Kazuya said with his hand rubbing the place where I hit him.

"What the heck do you mean, old man?"

Kazuya shrugged his shoulders. "Jun's word not mine."

"I figured." I said, not surprised. A phrase that mushy sounding would never come across this guy's head even for the purpose of teasing.

"Yes, and speaking of that formidable wife of mine, she tells me to not forget about inviting you to the annual Mishima-Kazama reunion. As if she doesn't bother your father enough of that already."

"Ugh, I don't get the reason for that reunion's existence. We already get sick of each other in the tournament that should be enough of a hell pit for all of us!"

"I know right! Damn woman I tell you. She keeps insisting to make the reunion at a seclude part of this deep forest she found somewhere…out there. She says she doesn't trust that just because Heihachi might not come, doesn't mean we can't destroy the neighborhood, so of course, she needs to trap us in a forest where all the dumb animals listen to her and the nature will protect the world outside." Kazuya's teeth gritted inside his mouth. He always gets tackled by the decisions of Aunt Jun, whom he can't readily fight back when Unknown, and his forbidding mother is at her back. Then again, I guess you'll need all the supernatural freak of nature to be on your side if you want to make a life with this demon bloodline. Which is why I'm already feeling a bit of sympathy for Xiaoyu, poor girl, she doesn't know the kind of whacked family she'll be getting herself into if she doesn't detach from Jin.

"Heihachi, that's one old man I haven't seen yet, where is he?" I asked, thinking back and realizing that the last time I saw him was back at the last tournament almost half a year ago and he doesn't seem to be at this year's tournament.

"Nowhere to be found which makes me hopeful that the geezer had finally died." I rolled my eyes. With this meathead all you'll ever get is complains or an unhealthy dose of morbid wishes.

"As much as I can I don't really see the point of going through knife sharp leaves and muddy terrains to meet with all of you, but I think I can get a good outcome if I go there and tell Aunt Jun everything you just said, also, old Kazumi will sure be happy to know of your wishes for Heihachi." I watch in delight as Kazuya's features quickly change into a panicked man. He balls his hands into fists and shouts at me. "Don't you dare, you brat." He lunges forward, aiming to get a good punch at me but I crouched downwards and escape him. I grab him by the calves and push him out the edge of the deck. The sound of splashing water gives me the revenge I have been itching to do.

I left the deck to get an afternoon nap at my room. If he can climb out of a volcano then I'm sure it'd be a cake for him to get back up the ship.

***Sour Grape***

Nine days at sea and the ship finally ports at Tokyo Bay. The days passed by without so much of a thing to talk about. The boys started playing card games with the ship staff when the time felt so slow, and the girls were left to their own. It seems that a quiet agreement between me and Lili was passed. We didn't acknowledge each other except for the times when we hang out with the others. Xiaoyu made sure to not let us be alone, always dragging Lili somewhere else as soon as she sees we're at least ten meters from each other.

Everyone got down from the ship and clustered in a small area by the side of the bay. It was mid-morning and the sun was rising well above the white bridge of Tokyo Bay Aqua-line. Aside from our less than noisy group, the Port of Tokyo was bustling with activities of Cargo loading and unloading by other facility ships.  
Jin stood in front of all, standing above a crate to make him seen by everyone. He gave instructions about how the SS Rochefort staff will keep the ship in shape for the next voyage of delivery while all the Tekken participants will have the rest of the day to their selves until we meet later at night for the scheduled flight back to the Iron Fist Complex.

I half-listened and half-searched for Lili at the crowd. I kept looking in front me, having no preparation when the unmistakable sassy voice whispered in my ear. "Looking for me, Asuka?"

I gulped a blush inside me and cleared my throat to answer confidently. "So, ah, you heard Jin; you still have time to buy your clothes. I'm hoping the rest of the day is enough for you."

The movement of her lips to a smile scratches the top of my ear, giving me a faster heartbeat.

"I can't promise, but I will try. Sebastian will meet with you at the back of the bay." I felt the people behind me give way for Lili to leave the crowd first.

Soon, the SS Rochefort staff dispersed back to the ship. Forrest and Paul went to the arcade a little walk down south, Kazuya went to the other direction and I don't really care what he intends to do; Jin, Lars, Xiaoyu, Alisa, Leo and Zafina were planning to reserve for a dinner at a fancy restaurant before leaving Tokyo. Being busy with their arguments on which outrageous expensive restaurant to reserve, I saw my cue there to slide away and run to meet with Sebastian.

***Sour Grape***

"Miss Asuka, nice of you to join us." The pepper hair butler greeted me with a smile I can only guess as excitement. I know from what I heard in the limousine that night that he approves if not obsessed like Xiaoyu is about Lili and me. I just wish he won't be like that girl who would push the rotation of the earth just to see something happen.

I shift uncomfortably, unaware how to interact with him alone. "Thanks, uhm, so where's Lili?"

He offered me a professional smile which I'm sure he'd practiced all his butler life. "She is waiting for us in the car. Shall we take a move on? I will warn you that my charge has the length of a matchstick when it comes to patience."

Something I should've known. "Yeah, lead the way…" I give him a look, asking him to tell me what he wants me to call him.

Again with the professional butler smile. "Sebastian would do, Miss Asuka."

"Alright, Sebastian. We better get to Lili before she drives that limo here to us."

The old butler starts the walk and smiles more broadly this time. He didn't share why he was smiling though.

"So how did the thing with Leo go?" I asked Lili across the square wooden table we were eating lunch at inside the Queens Bath Resort.

It's a restaurant set above a hill that overlooks the infamous rainbow bridge of Odaiba by the floor to ceiling window at the west. It's Hawaiian inspired, reason why the chairs we're sitting at are made from sturdy rattan wood, and the ceiling fans are designed so ethnically. The food in the menu goes European, mostly French though, which is really weird because you feel like you're eating the wrong food at the wrong place.

Lili stopped swirling the iced apple cider in her wine glass. "It was impossible to convince her at first, it turns out she remembers exactly how the night went down even if she was barely unconscious anymore."

"Is she still going about it until now?"

"No, she asked Xiaoyu if I ever slept in her room, or asked to sleep at least once but of course Xiaoyu's answers were both no, so that ends her doubts."

I nod my head, feeling relieved that at least that problem didn't get big. I took another string of the coconut sprinkled white pasta that I ordered. Lili ordered the same, wanting to experience a taste of it, which I haven't tasted myself. I slurped the noodles and tasted the milk and cheese mix with the coconut. It didn't taste bad but it wouldn't pass delicious too.

"What do you think about the coconut pasta?"

Lili had attentively sliced the white noodles into tiny bits and I think she's been moving them farther away the plate since a while ago. "Honestly?" She looked at me. "It taste like electronics." Her face changed into a very unsatisfied expression.

I shake my head. "You should've just gotten the ordinary pasta."

"Do you like this stuff?" Her eyebrows knit closer together in severe question.

"Not really, but I can bear with the taste, how bout' you?"

Lili sighed and took another helping of the coconut pasta. She continued to eat without complaining anymore until she finished the dish. The restaurant promo comes with a free refill of drinks and Lili took mighty advantage of that after having her plate taken by the waiter.

We've gone through the first and second floor of Venus Port in three hours and I think she did better than I imagine. I mean, we already got Sebastian packing five shopping bags into the limousine before we went to eat.

"Alright, how do we spend the next hours now, Miss Asuka Kazama of Japan?"

I laughed sarcastically at her title for me. "Why, you're already done shopping? If my memory is correct, the only things I saw you buy are a pair of pants and some shirts…which is hardly your fashion too…" realization dawns on me as Lili waits for me to connect the dots. I give her a "tell me" angry eye and she had the nerve to smile before answering.

"They're for Leo. It's the least I can to thank her for letting me borrow her clothes, and getting bludgeoned by Zafina, and most recently, getting tangled with our mountain of lies."

You know that feeling I was talking about before? The one when you step on crap, well, it's making its way to my stomach again, and it's not good to feel when you've just eaten coconut pasta. I closed my eyes, trying to calm the storm building inside me. Just what the hell is this irrational frustration coming from? My jaw starts to hurt from the uncomfortable lock I set it in to avoid frowning.

I leaned back at the hard rattan chair and cross my arms over my chest. The strong tightening in my stomach getting lighter after every minute. I exhaled before starting to look back at Lili and say something. "You should've told me that, you know."

Lili tilted her head to the side. "I guess I forgot. By the way, I saw Madam Tussauds Wax Museum at the Decks Tokyo Beach; I think it would be lovely if we go there."

I swallowed the bile of irritation inside of me. "Yeah, lovely indeed." I said without interest. _Calm down, Asuka, what are you even mad of? See how this impossible woman dismisses it like it's nothing? Well, because it is nothing and you shouldn't waste your time grudging on it. _

***Sour Grape***

Lili and I kept busy going around the area of Odaiba with Sebastian trailing behind us or waiting in the limousine. Some part of me felt on the edge that while Lili was freely roaming without a care, I was scared in every turn that we might run into the others. Luckily it was all just my fear. By seven p.m. Sebastian took a full retreat for the car and since it was still an hour before the scheduled dinner reserved by Jin; Lili insisted that we try to ride the 115 meter Ferris wheel.

The Ferris wheel is known here as Daikanransha and it's a must-try when you're in Odaiba. It starts operation by ten a.m. but most people target it when the sun's down and you can see the night landscape of Tokyo from different heights at a 15 minute full revolution ride. One thing more to take note of this Ferris Wheel is that when it was first built it was the biggest Ferris wheel in the world, before the Big Eye in London opened a year later. But it's still the biggest wheel here in Japan, with the famous Tempozan Ferris wheel in Osaka boasting at second biggest of course.

We got into one of the cabin which is big enough to let six passengers in. The operator closes our door and the interior aircon soon starts to generate cold air inside the lock compartment. We sat in front of one another at opposite sides of the capsule shaped cabin.

Lili looked out of the fixed fiber-glass windows, her hands pressed hard on the railing below it.

"We haven't even moved yet, what are you looking at?" I asked her, keeping my own excitement at bay. I haven't been in this ride before because of the pricey ticket for the cab. To top it off, this would be the highest wheel I've been in my life, so yes, I was excited too but Lili was more obvious.

Lili smiled like a happy child and kept focused eyes outside. "The lights." She answered in a dreamy voice.

I spun my head to the window and saw how the lights of Tokyo turn on one-by-one. The bridge glowed in the cold color of neon blue. The buildings had accent lighting in the walls, antenna's that blinked in hot red and windows that illuminated in bright white. Tokyo tower shone in gold from afar and the island at the other side of the bay reflected specks of mix colored lights in the dark ocean.

I don't know how long I sat and stared at the night lights before the cabin jolted and slowly ascended into a steady, calm rhythm. Besides the aircon installed below the cabin seats, small partitions above the windows were open to let the evening breeze enter. The view of the city dropped to scale as we rotated farther into the circle of the wheel.

Lili capped off the window lock when we were halfway up and completely push it aside to let the breeze in. The winds were so strong the cabin jittered, not to mention our hair was flying everywhere.

"Hey, close it a bit." I told the blonde who was busy sticking her head out of the window. "Woah, don't do that airhead!" I pushed her away from the window and closed it up.

"The view is amazing here!" She said with a big grin on her face.

I rub my head in dismay, this woman is extremely impossible. "Yeah, I know, but doing what you just did might have made this cab loose balance, or worse, rotate and drop us down to death."

"It can do that?" Lili asked, more thrilled than worried.

I felt the cab lean sideward, making me drop on my knees and try to split the balance of weights inside.

"Move back to your side." I told Lili, holding her by the arm to help her back to the seat.

Once we were in front of each other again, we both gasped when we noticed that we were now at the top of the wheel, and every cab had a minute to savor that special peak.

"Asuka" I shift my head from the mesmerizing picture of Tokyo, stretching into a blanket of darkness that was speckled with abundant colors of light and into the eyes of Lili. Her iris's reflecting the glows of the city.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, it's my first time riding a Ferris wheel, I let the experience overcome me. It's definitely better than I can ever expect."

I nod at her and smile. "You have a bad hobby of saying important things later than sooner, do you know that?"

Lili looked around the cabin and softly laughed. "I didn't think they were important."

I took her hand lying by the window to get her attention back to me. "Hey, anything that includes you when you're with me, is important." I explain, pointing my finger from her to me.

"Ok." She answers readily. I settled back into a relaxing seat to view the scenery better. It was only when Lili squeezed my hand when I discovered that I never let her hand go.

"Oh, sorry." I was detaching my hand from hers but she stopped me and intertwined our fingers into a firm lock.

"Is it ok?" She asked me, her expression hiding nothing of her hopefulness.

"As long as it's fine with you, it's fine with me." We gave each other an easy smile and tried retracting our focus back to the beautiful Tokyo at night. I'm not sure how well Lili fared, but it was hard for me to keep the focus going when I can feel a knot building inside me because of the way her hand felt so good to hold. Every part of my body was cold but the hand that held hers. So soft, and warm -I wonder if I'm the only one who feels electrified to the tips of my fingertips.

***Sour Grape***

I never actually stopped holding hands with Lili even when we entered her limousine and drove to the street adjacent to the Restaurant where everyone will eat dinner before flying back to the tournament. Sebastian may or may not have noticed, he was quiet and didn't give any clues.

I came down the car at the corner of the street and told Lili to get to the place first since no one should know that we spent the day together. She agreed without hesitation and I made the decision to walk the whole street before going after her inside the Restaurant.

After my one trip run I made my way to Aqua City and inside the Five-star Restaurant of Hibiki. The inside is designed in sleek Japanese modern décor of glass and wood panels. There's a panoramic view of Tokyo Bay and the Rainbow Bridge by the end of the Diner, but it doesn't compare to what Lili and I just saw in the Ferris wheel.

A man in all black pants and long sleeves with red satin lines in the cuffs and collar greeted me "Good Evening" and asked if I already had a reservation. I told him Jin's name and he led me to the back of the Restaurant where the very eye catching group of people who seemed to have been at the annual Comic-con Cosplay competition sat, ate and chat simultaneously.

Even before I sat down at the vacant seat next to Forrest and Lars, I noticed that Lili wasn't at the table. I looked at the only vacant chair next to Leo and Zafina and pondered if she was just at the toilet or something, but I knew better than to ask for her in this group. The others nudged me to start eating before the food gets hogged and finished, and with every plate I finish, it only proves my suspicion that Lili never actually did come.

***Sour Grape***

My right glove has been torn because of my last fight with Jack -7, now I'm only wearing one glove at my left hand. Not only that, but my right hand knuckles still sting when I wash them in water because of the open gash I haven't cured yet.

It's been more than a week now since I've last seen Lili and even if I wanted to ask if she was at the tournament anymore, I was just afraid of the questions I'll get for searching her.

"You're scared that your last fight is with Yoshimitsu? I don't even know how I can face Kuma." Forrest argued with Xiaoyu in the small circle of friends they grouped at in the Tekken Park. I'm just sitting in a bench behind them so I have no choice but to catch the conversation they were having.

"He's only a bear Forrest, and Yoshimitsu is very strong you know, he saved me once from Heihachi when he was planning something bad for me back then."

"Oh yes, he also helped my family when we were still poor, he gave us a lot of money. But, Kuma… I'm afraid of bears because I was once attacked by one, good thing my Dad and Paul were there to save me."

Xiaoyu reached out and rubbed the poor guy in the shoulder. "Well, it can't be that bad. Imagine Alisa and Bryan's fight, how will a duel between two androids go?"

"I will make sure to win without a scratch in my newly furnished body." The pink android answered the rhetorical question with convicted confidence.

I heard Leo laugh out loud, and I sharpen my ears to hear just what she thinks will top off the fights that's already been said. "I'm more interested in how Asuka and Lili's fight will end up!"

My eyes widen in surprise. I jolt up from the bench and sat down next to Xiaoyu. "Are you serious?" I asked towards the short blonde head. Leo furiously nods. "Yeah, all the final battles are already posted in the fighting schedule board."

I felt relieved to hear that because at least its proof that she still is in the competition. I gotten too long about not saying anything when I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"What?" I barked at them.

"Lili will kill you." They said altogether.

"Or at least permanently incapacitate you." Xiaoyu smirked at me.

"Not if I can help it." I answered coolly. "Come to think of it, I never saw her at the dinner back then." I tried to sound curious and a bit disinterested at the same time, hoping that someone would say something about it.

"Oh, she came and went but she didn't say why, she just told us to not look for her." Leo spoke up. _Of course, you would know everything about her, won't you? _

If Lili did do that, and everyone was there to hear it, I didn't think it was fair that no one ever mentioned it the entire meal I was there or even at the plane back here. Well, duh, Asuka, why would they mention that to you? They think you're her damn heart breaker!

"Don't worry kiddo, you're a family of the people who runs this place, your stalker won't have the privilege to kill you even if she wanted." One of the new girls in the group said in her feisty Brazilian-accent voice.

I gave the tan skinned Katarina a glare. _You don't even know Lili to judge her, you oversexed-looking woman. _

***Sour Grape***

Two days left to stay at this compound and one last day to fight. Today is my fight with Lili and as is every last fight, it's scheduled in the morning so that the battle with the Final Boss is done by the night.

I put some bandages at the knuckles of my right hand, knowing full well that a battle with Lili means give all or nothing. She might not be the strongest, but she sure is the most stubborn fighter I've come across with. I came across the other stages where first round of battles were already getting conducted. When I reached the Twilight Conflict, I immediately saw Lili in the row of fighters at the side of the stage. In between Anna, Julia, Baek and Bob, she stood out the most in her white dress and titan height.

"Asuka, I'm just here to wish you luck." Xiaoyu appeared behind me with Jin in tow.

"Ugh, you two make a very good match when it comes to making my life hard." I didn't wait for them to react when I made my way to the line, specifically going to Lili. I made the slightest action of tapping her in the arm and pointing my head to the backstage where I plan to talk with her. She followed me there and stood expectantly for what I have to say.

"Why didn't you stay at the dinner?" _Where have you been this past week? Why are you acting right now like there's nothing wrong and it's weird that I'm talking to you here aone?_ I wanted to ask continuously but I didn't want to come as obsessed so I settled for the root of all questions.

"Rule no.6" I had a lot of ideas about what she would answer floating in the mist of my head, but that just wasn't one of them.

"What?"

"Rule no. 6 in the Open Relationship, Asuka." She said again. _Rule no.6? What was that rule again? Is that the thing about the hugs, and kisses? Does she want to do it with me right now? Wait, that would be complicated, especially that will be fighting soon. I should reject it right?...well, only for the time being, maybe I can convince her to postpone it for-_

"Rule no. 6 we don't have to tell each other everything. If you ask something I don't like, I have the right to not answer it." Lili recited evenly. She must have seen that my quietness meant I didn't remember the exact meaning of that rule. So, she doesn't want to tell me huh? Argh, now I feel even more curious!

"I see, then I can't force you to tell me if you don't want to, and it is part of the rules, but…." I lengthened my last word to emphasize my condition.

"But what?" Lili challenged.

"I can win this fight and you will have to tell me." I played with my words, trying to get the loophole out of the rule. If I do win and she tells me then I don't break the rule, I simply manipulated over it.

"And what if you don't win the fight, Kazama?"

"Then you don't need to tell me, the winner gets the privacy."

Lili deviously smiled and ran a finger at her chin. "Since you're so cocky today, I feel like taking you up on your game. Nothing would be more entertaining than have the almighty Asuka Kazama eat her own words." I smiled triumphantly, knowing that I have succeeded in reeling her in the trap.

"Well, ok then, but if I win two matches straight without a third battle, I get to ask you one more question."

Lili chuckled unbelievably. "You sure have been storing a lot of questions for me, Asuka."

"Yes." _Yes, I do, and I'm determined to have my answers once and for all. _

* * *

**Romak 1997:** Well, it won't be that impossible because we all know that Lili is a bit of a traveler :D Haha, well, she does wear jeans, she just doesn't like it so much XD Haha, yes, Asuka sure is deep in the wormhole of confusion right about now. Oh my, Am I getting another long review for being so long again? Well, I don't really mind, I love hearing what all of you have to say!

**Mhuki: **I made sure to add more sweetness here ^^ and don't worry bout' those lies, they'll come around in the story.

**Sneeringflame: **Oh, that's not tipsy yet by Lili's standard, there's still a wild side left undiscovered. Well, I hope the stories keeps getting good until now :D

**AsukaEnergetic1:** **Nice observation ;)** I wonder what Asuka would say about that...  
Haha, it would be easier if she had an instruction manual on how to understand dumb Asuka. Will they or Won't they, that is the question XD

**DaMastah101:** lol! Asuka is best when she's in dere-dere mood XD

**Nutellaholic:** Haha, it's both. She's a little bit drunk and tired because of the dozy effects of the rum XD. Oh, maybe we can give her an award there too? ;D Thank you, you're too kind :) Zafina, defends that its not just a shirt! Its her favorite shirt! Thank you, I'm sorry for taking so long again :(


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: SSMUS50S!**

* * *

**CHAPTER XII**

Lili

* * *

Asuka punches her bandaged right hand to the palm of her left hand. "Don't hold anything back." She smiles with the ever present smug in her side clipped lips. _How much of that is an act to hide if her hand hurts? _

"Oh, don't worry Asuka Kazama, I like to keep my privacy." I force my own version of a superior smile. Lips closed, eyebrows up sharp and eyes striking back to the oak orbs in front of me.

"Round 1"

"Fight!"

The automated announcer rounds over the surrounding speakers. One second, and music that sounds identical to squeaky rubber with background drum beating starts. The stage, obviously designed after a post-apocalyptic New York City is with floors of wood and debris of bricks. Smoke scatters in the air from the living ambers at the partially burnt walls of the building props. Two seconds and Asuka advances on me.

I stand back and she follows. Her hands raise to block my first hit for the head, but I take that chance to put out a stiff left jab to her unguarded abdomen. I hit her at the same time she hits me in the side of my head with a forward punch. We both walk back away from each other; Asuka embracing herself for a split second before taking charge again. There was hardly time for the ringing in my ears to stop when Asuka hit the soft spot in my thyroid with her elbow. The contact clenches my throat, making me cough. My upper body stretches with the length of her arm as she continued her blow to a punch and then swivel a kick to my thigh. I fall with my backside on the floor, wood breaking and flying around me; I shake my head, trying to regain clarity in my vision.

I reclaim my stand, not allowing her to make another advance. I come close to her, crowding her and striking her in the face trailed by a fierce kick to the side. She groans and moves away, but I chase her, landing a strike to her neck causing her to pinch backward. The space created between us made it possible for me to leap, pull my feet to my chest and stretch it out to hit her by the sternum. Asuka drops to the ground yet she is fast enough to recover and deliver me a two fist assault to the ribs. My diaphragm grapples through pain, forcing me to double over. The unshielded stance opens Asuka to punch me with her right hand, but I dodge under to her left and use my knee to give her a middle raised kick. She hardly reacts and quickly takes me by the shoulder, turning my back from her and pushing me down to the wood floor and hitting my face with her heavy injured hand.

"K.O."

The automated announce hardly registered in my head. Asuka taps me in the forehead and I distressingly stand up to ready for the next battle. The people around the stage have doubled by now, and I can see them cheering from the sides. I turn my attention full on Asuka who smiles and mouths _"Just one more" _

"Round 2"

"Fight!"

Asuka veers to the right while I walk to the left, we move forward at the same time; Asuka, raising her arms, me, raising my right boot. It was a matter of who hits first. When the weight of Asuka's body rested at the tip of my foot, I knew I got her by the chin. Her feet floats for a meter off the ground, I tumble and kick her in the stomach with two feet. She groans and arches her back once she falls on the floor. The piles of cracked wood scattering under her body. I crouch down and aim to put a punt on her side, but she rolls over and stands up. We again walk in front of another, both strategizing the next move.

The audience becomes more fretful at their places, and soon enough a boast of cheers rings out, audible even to the center of our fighting stage.

"Asuka and Lili!"

"Asuka and Lili!"

"Asuka and Lili!"

The shouts were clear and the message hilarious. They were not there to cheer for anyone. Asuka grated a vexed air and shouted to the mass of people watching. "Asuka and Lili?! What the hell kinda cheer is that!"

A collected silence took place but not for long. Everyone started to repeat the stupid cheer and to add more insult, they made an effort to keep their voices higher.

"Ugh, freakin' prying heads, go to your own fights!"

The audience doesn't listen to her and I saw the chance to attack. I run, fast before she notices me. I use her thigh as a ladder and climb to the top of her shoulders, taking her left arm in my hand. She tried to get away, but I don't let her. I stuck my feet into her head and use it as a guide to spin above her, turn my feet around and boost her right in the face. She back steps, but I pull her close again and perform a handstand on her forearm before revolving at the circle of her bicep and flipping her to the ground. Her feet hits the traumatized brick wall, causing them to crumble even more, falling to the wood and breaking it in planks at the process.

"Ooh" The crowd winches in tune with Asuka.

Barely even standing, I back-slap Asuka in the gastric, she stoops and I double kick her in the head. Her body pitches to the crack wood below her and the bellows of cheers increased. Asuka takes longer to stand up, giving me an opening to jump and let my instep meet her throat. She gets tossed by the strength I gave. Within the tick of seconds I jump with my one leg and use my other to kick Asuka by the front, I spin and repeat it, making a slanted aerial cartwheel. Asuka almost stumbles, looking faint and out of coordination. One last move. I grab Asuka's face, I spin about it, once, twice and then I pull her down. The sound of her neck cracking going out along with her shout.

"K.O."

"Asuka and Lili!" _Still?_ Maybe Asuka is right when these people should just mind their own fights. I would like a proper applaud for my first win with Asuka Kazama you know!

"Round 3"

"Fight!"

Asuka and I walk in circles around each other. "How about that Asuka Kazama? There goes your questions unanswered." I tantalize the ebony who looks every bit as confident as the fight started, not letting any hints of her previous loss encumber her.

I swirl around, slightly arch my back and lift my leg for a heavy curvature back kick, but Asuka catches my attack by holding the calves above my boots. She moves her head behind my ear and whispers. "Just one question, Princess." She moved her head away and rotated my whole body in a dizzying speed. She let go and let me fly across the stage, only to be stopped when my back comes into collision with the partially built brick wall. Dust falls over me as I slide down to the floor and Asuka is remarkably in front of me in a moment. It was shame enough of her to let me stand before she bends down and continuously attack me with low heel strikes. She stands and immediately sets a kick to my instep, coupled with a brooch of her elbow to my cheek. I sway near to the ground simply to be cajoled upwards by the searing pain of Asuka kicking me in the small of my back and meeting her fist to the area below my left ear. The incessant blows were enough to make me bend on one knee. Asuka frissons the remaining foot that I balance on and blows me a shoulder knock at the soft spot of my temple. The resulted headache is starburst. It was all my strength to trundle out of her reach and attempt a handstand cartwheel. I manage to give her just that when she started to spin in two successions and heavily dose me with an airborne kick, and one punch to the center of my chest. Overcome and beat-up by the pounds I've been receiving, I was well aware that when Asuka's deadly uppercut wallop me in the larynx –I lost this game once more.

"K.O.!" The last modulated announce I will hear for this year's Iron fist Tournament sounded so much alike the one I heard two years ago. "Asuka Kazama wins!"

I'm down on the floor, my body resists to move because of the aches in various parts. Asuka's painfully beautiful head looks down at me, the forays of the sun making her hair more russet than ever, and giving her eyes the same golden specks I saw in them two years ago. She loved winning as much as I did.

Her mouth opens but my ears are unable to hear what she said, nor does my head help in deciphering it by movement of lips.

"What?" I ask her, and she shakes her head. She stretches her hand for me to grab. I slap it away and recover myself from the staves of wood I've been laid down on. A bob of my head brings back the sound of everything. The cheers were still there, but they were distant and low by now, meaning to say that most of the crowd had left already.

"I said it's time for some chat, Lili." Asuka steps in front of me, smiling like the buffoon she is.

I sigh in defeat. "Would you mind having the chat over a cup of tea?" I offered, knowing that I need that respite to regain the energy compulsory for this chat. And for remedying the wound, of yet again, losing to my dear Asuka Kazama.

***Sour Grape***

Inside the bedroom that Asuka is currently sojourning in the Tekken Complex, she had made the effort to clear her things away from the second bed for me to sit on. She sits on the center of the other bed, facing me. Her feet is tucked under her thighs in an Indian position and her head rests at her left hand while her injured right swings from her knee.

"Would you like me to leave the room, Miss Lili?" Sebastian inquires after placing the teacup and saucer at the bedside drawer.

I look at Asuka before answering him. "I don't think it is necessary Sebastian, I believe it will only take me minutes to answer why I couldn't come to the dinner last time."

"Wait, wait" Asuka stopped my butler from handing her her tea. "If I only get one question answered then I want to ask the more important question."

My eyebrows raise in interest. "And what would that question be Asuka?"

Asuka's eyes squinted in hesitation, she had to breathe deeply before getting to tell it. "I want you answer me how you…fell in love with me?"

I almost dropped the cup in my hand if not for Sebastian taking them away first. "Wow," I said with pure astonishment. "If I'd known this is what you would ask me-

"You wouldn't have agreed to my deal?"

"Well, of course, I wouldn't."

Asuka hissed. "Well, you can't take it back now. I'm telling you, I almost died in that fight to win this answer!" _And I didn't?_

"Maybe you can ask something else, I mean, that…is a very long story."

Asuka grumbled and rolled her eyes. "Please, I finished the whole volume of Sailor Moon in a day, and that's a _real_ long story. So, speak."

Sebastian laughed at my left. "Oh my, Miss Lili, you've been cornered." _How the mighty has fallen! Even my personal butler has betrayed me._

I was aware of the scarlet coloration that was starting to spread across my face. It was hard to have direct eye contact with Asuka now, so I spoke with my head slightly down, finding the laces in my dress a more comforting sight. "That story is embarrassing to tell. You better not dare to laugh at any point of that story, Kazama."

Asuka upturned her hands in defense. "Promise, you can have Sebastian shove my mouth with all those crackers if I even start to creek a smile." Her eyes darted to the plate of assorted biscuits at the table that Sebastian had prepared to go along with the tea.

I smiled coyly, knowing that feeding Asuka is the opposite of punishing her. "Oh, you would love all those biscuits to yourself wouldn't you?"

The ebony smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, I didn't get to eat breakfast because I had to talk to you."

Hearing the sort of preparation she's deliberated on this, I now understand how serious she is. There is little to no way I would leave this room unless I tell her what she is asking for. It doesn't mean I should give her all the leverage though. "How about we work on the opposite Asuka, if you laugh, I get all the biscuits to myself."

Asuka gasped in a blink of an eye. "No way! That's unfair!" _So you did plan on laughing all the way?_

"It's a deal then, now where do I begin?"

Asuka huffed with her hands crossing in front of her. "Start when we first met each other, was it love at first sight?"

"Love at first…?" I started to laugh before I can continue. Sebastian passed me a bottle of mineral before I choke on my tears. "Asuka, don't flatter yourself." I said after recovering enough.

Asuka tsked in irk. "If you don't want to keep me assuming, just start your talkin' already."

"Fine. I shall start a fortnight before my life inevitably cross path with yours."

The clearly annoyed ebony sarcastically clapped her hands. Sebastian took a stand behind me, allowing no obstruction of vision between Asuka and me.

"Once upon a time-

"Once upon a time? Really?"

I held my hand up. "Shush, I'm telling the story, and I will tell it in the way I like."

"Oh, geez, I feel too hungry to listen if you're gonna start telling it like a fairytale."

"Then take all the biscuits already, I know you've been wanting them since Sebastian placed them in front of you."

Asuka smiled hopelessly and took the whole plate, balancing it above her thighs. She managed to eat two of the square butterscotch before remembering what was happening. "Oh yeah, go on now, I won't interrupt again." She said, her mouth still full of biscuits.

"Once upon a time, a beautiful, rich, smart and nigh-perfect girl -

Asuka coughed on her food and Sebastian was then again handing another girl in this room a bottle of mineral. I looked grievous at Asuka and she brusquely stopped coughing.

"Sorry bout' that, you can continue now." She waved her hand to let me do so.

"Emilie De Rochefort is the girl that every girl would kill to become." I centered my looks at Asuka, challenging her to try and keg in again, with luck though, she didn't react and maintained to eat, waiting for me to continue.

"Especially if they knew that Emilie De Rochefort never loses. Emilie De Rochefort always gets what she wants. But that was her short-lived belief. By a strike of maybe luck, or curse, Lili got an invitation to this tournament who claims only the most powerful can ever win. She's never felt more pulled by any competition but this single event, it called to her like it promised her all of what she could only dream." I glue my eyes at Asuka's, who had stopped eating and was now in the complete focus of only listening.

"The tournament went beyond my dreams. I won every single fight from the start with no complications, it was all going so well, I should've slapped myself and realized that it was too good to be true." I close my eyes and it's like I was transported back at that time, two years ago.

"Miss Lili, you have been the best amateur in this tournament!" Sebastian excitedly praised me after my battle with Devil Jin.

"Amateur? How can you say that Sebastian? I'm more professional than all the mollycoddle's that have clustered at this tournament. It was my mistake to think too highly of this Iron Fist just for the fact that it is being administered by the Mishima Zaibatsu. I've encountered more bloodhounds in my street fights."

"Forgive me for my insult Miss Lili. I do believe that there will be more excitement to come, it will be your final battle tomorrow, and you will then have a duel with the boss of this year's tournament."

I laugh with my hand under my mouth. "Indeed, perhaps the gossiped old man in fire is the person I've been looking for. What I would pay for a fight without having to hold anything back."

My reverent story telling is ruined by Asuka's horribly concealed laugh. "Is there a problem Asuka?" I asked with unblemished infuriation.

"Nothing. Oh wait, there is something, I want my payment." Asuka extended her hand in front of me, as if she was really waiting for money to land on her palm.

"For your information Kazama, I held a lot of things back there at our fight."

"Hmm, really? Like what?" She badgered in a sing-song voice.

"I was considering your injured hand so I missed a lot of attacks just to not get it hit." I half-lied, since I did think of her injury.

"What? This?" Asuka lifted her bandaged right hand. "This is nothing, it's just a scratch really," She was starting to take the cover off.

"No, I don't want to see it." I stopped her before she can take the next roll off. The last thing I would want to see today is her hand with bruises or maybe worse.

"Okay, okay, but just continue your story already." Asuka returned her binding in order before I continued.

***Sour Grape***

"Miss Lili, I have gone to the schedule boards and your opponent for the last battle has already been posted." Sebastian, my ever trusted butler informs me as soon as he delivers my afternoon tea.

The last week of my stay at the tournament was spent in trainings and relaxing intervals. Most of the morning is dedicated to a short sprint in the area, and the afternoon is for my personal training. It is not part of my regime to associate with my opponents so I rarely took the chance of looking at my own schedule of fights. One reason why I never fail to bring Sebastian along with me. Always.

"Really? Who will be the unfortunate soul this time?"

"Her name is Asuka Kazama. From what I've gathered Miss Lili, she is almost your age, a Japanese from Osaka, and a distant relative of the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"Another Kazama, huh? Well, isn't this tournament perfect? I get to beat up the whole family."

When I first heard about who I was going to fight with, I had a lot of expectations planted in my naïve head. So far, I have only met Jin Kazama, his father and his grandfather, and I expected the first woman from their family to be a female version of their kind. I thought I would be facing with this, quietly, mysterious and ruthless woman.

Ruthless was correct. But Asuka Kazama was the opposite of everything else I imagined. She was noisy, oozing with arrogance and self-esteem.

The first time the both of us saw each other was at the day of our fight. Asuka was already at the stage when I arrived. She was standing at the center right of this big open juncture with floor cement blocks that had crevices in some spaces. She stretched her hands behind her neck and watched me loosely as I threaded the distance to reach a footstep away from her. She smirked at me and eyed me from tip to toe, her eyebrows raising for a moment.

"Don't hold anything back." She said in a slur of Japanese. If I haven't been doing an intensive study of the language, I couldn't have understood what she said under the blanket of her heavy kansai-dialect. She was pointing her index at me, while her left hand rested at the slant of her waist.

"This is a great place to fight, don't you think?" I smiled, thinking that this battle was a sure win. She was smaller than I thought-

"Small!" Asuka screamed in aggravation, skirting me away from my memories.

I sighed. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't interrupt no more?"

"That doesn't count letting you get away by judging me!" Asuka crawled to the edge of her bed, lessening the distance between us.

"Gracious me, Asuka, it's a fact. You are small, and I'm not judging you, judging you would be saying that you get worked up by the simplest things."

Asuka's mouth opened in a big 'O'. "Are you saying that I have a temper?"

"Are you actually going to convince me that you don't?" We lunged away from the comfort of sitting in bed and stood over each other, ready for another brawl.

Sebastian walked calmly at the center and looked between me and Asuka. "Now, now, Miss Lili, Miss Asuka, calm down. The story is why we are here for, remember?" He gathered our cups away and refilled Asuka's plate of biscuits that have emptied without my awareness. Asuka slumped her body back to the mattress and began to ungracefully eat the butterscotches.

"Miss Asuka, I would reject you another refill if you will again interject the story." Sebastian reprimanded the ebony in a stern voice. "After all, it is a wonderful story." He said in with a small smile towards the both of us.

Asuka was caught surprised by Sebastian's words, she looked at my butler with humiliated eyes and nodded her head like an obedient child. If Sebastian can get a lass like me to straighten up, I'm confident that Asuka is too easy for him.

"Ok, so, I know what happened next, we fought and…" Asuka left the words to hang and be supplemented by me.

"You won." I added promptly. "And before you assume anything again, no, that did not make me fall for you. In fact, I hated you." Asuka's brows worried in a bend of confusion. I'm not sure if I'm ready to say this yet. I know it was what I first ever felt for her, but until this time, I haven't risked to acknowledge it out loud. It took a lot of time in the quarters of closed eyes and silent thinking that I finally obliged myself to confess it. "I was jealous of you."

Asuka's confusion is still streak in her forehead with heaps of creased skin. She titters lightly and starts to ask. "Jealous? Why would you be jealous of me?"

And then the whole world starts falling apart like before. The bedroom door opens as Sebastian makes an exit. Asuka doesn't mind or notice it at all that we're left alone.

"I mean, you're the nigh-perfect girl right? Why would you get jealous of me?" Asuka pointed her hands at herself, impatiently waiting for me to answer.

"It's another long story." I told her, ready to leave the room after Sebastian.

She stood in guard at the corner of the bed, not letting me reach the door. "Well, I still don't understand anything. You said you hate me, you were jealous of me, but when and why did you fall in love with me?"

I look down at her, stare at her with all the strength I can put on to scare her, but she stares right back with more of what I can muster.

***Sour Grape***

"Just like the fight today, my fight with you two years ago was one more battle away to complete victory, and I was not able to get it. The lost provoked me for having been humiliated by the brash, happy go lucky Asuka Kazama. At first I thought that the hatred stems from my pride being crushed, but I realized that it was not my ego that was suffering." I held my voice to sound strong in the watchful gaze of Asuka.

I shake my head. I can't explain this without telling her everything. "I was jealous of you because you don't even know how free you are, Asuka." I sat back to the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "You know, my family does not approve of my fighting. My father is a pacifist who hates violence, and my love for fighting has been the biggest source of his disappointment, but of course, he wouldn't tell me that." I remember the look in my father's eyes when he first discovered that I fought my way out of the kidnappers hands when I was twelve. It was the first time that he screamed at me, scolding me that I could have been killed, warning me that I should never try and do it again, to anyone at all. His perfectly combed hair went to hazards with his hands constantly stroking it back and front, his toned arm held me in a hug while he kept whispering to me that he was glad I'm alive. He believes that violence hurts people, and it would be his last wish that I be a part of such a world.

"You are so lucky Asuka, you grew up being trained by your own family, being supported in your talents for fighting. You can train every day, anywhere you like without no one telling you that it's wrong."

Asuka made a disbelieving, sympathetic expression. "Does your father tell you it's wrong?"

"Yes, but it's not his fault Asuka. My Daddy grew up facing a lot of bad situations including violence in order to get the company where it is now. He's seen a lot of people got hurt, and it's proved him that fighting never takes you anywhere good. I want to convince him that his wrong, but…" I faltered to continue.

"But what?" Asuka pushed, coming closer to me.

"But it's not that easy. It's his way of life, Pacifists' don't believe in violence, the same way we don't believe in what they believe in." I keep my eyes on Asuka, seeing her take in what I'm saying. "You think it's impossible that I will get jealous of you when I can have everything I want, don't you? What's wrong if my father doesn't approve of me fighting? I'm rich, I can get over that. I practically run around the globe, looking for fights, and I'll get tired of that too, because that's how rich brats live. They take advantage of everything, oh, yes, we do! It's crazy, Emilie De Rochefort is jealous of a simple Japanese girl who just happened to have a father who trained her everything she knows, and let's not forget that said girl is also a relative of this big family whose one business is run an internationally-acclaimed fighting tournament. Why be jealous of that, Emilie? Once you graduate you won't ever be able to fight anymore, you will be the CEO of the big, and glossy Rochefort Enterprises, giving your whole life to stinky, greasy oil, and maybe, marry some vapid, dull man who will give you your future heir. How's that work, Asuka Kazama?"

Asuka blinked and looked at me with mix horror and pity. "Like a nightmare, you're right though, if my father ever sells the Dojo and tell me that I'll be running some Oil company tomorrow, I might beat him up myself." We shared a chuckle after what she said. I imagined again, being in place at Asuka's life, something I used to do before.

"It must be fun to have your own Dojo and Tournament. I have to rent vacant spaces just to train without my father knowing, and Sebastian is the only help I have when I need to get out of country and join those horrible street fights."

"No wonder you always acted like an enraged addict, you don't get enough action." Asuka stated with a blow of air. "But how did that change?"

"The frustration of my lost to you, mixed with my undeniable envy for your life circumstances made me a little bit obsess of the idea of beating you."

***Sour Grape***

"Miss Lili, there will be another Street Fight next week, would you like me to prepare the jet for our leave?" Sebastian entered my bedroom, bearing the news that he hoped would finally make me get out of my bed after days of mopping around my lost to Asuka Kazama.

"What I would like you to do Sebastian, is ready a flight for me to Japan. I need to get a rematch with that reckless woman!" I fling the duvet off my body and stand up at the cream pink carpet fabric floor of my bedroom. I move to the view of Monaco in my tall white curtained windows. Erected building and mansions in the terraces of the mountainous area is what welcomes me, along with the view of the circulating aquamarine waters in the lowest valleys of the Opulent Principality.

"Miss Lili, this is the first time I have seen you more interested than usual for one opponent."

"Because this is the first time I have ever lost to someone so embarrassingly. Do you know what she told me after she won?"

"No, Miss Lili, forgive me, I don't."

"She said, and I quote 'Man, you're weak!' How dare she say that to me!"

Sebastian coughed a nervous breath. "Perhaps it is only her expression Miss Lili."

"It is none of my care what she means by that, and by no way are you to defend that impetuous woman. She dare make me accept lost, and I promise to make her recompense." I limp down at the white wooden chair of my study desk, letting my fury sip down. It was enough to have her win over me, it is infamy to have her ruin my every day with constant explosions of rage.

"I did not realize how strong you hate her Miss Lili. I thought perhaps you even liked her."

My head twists rapidly at my old butler. "Like her? Hell would have to freeze before that happens Sebastian!"

"I see, I'm sorry Miss Lili. But I couldn't stop but notice that she is your type." That was the first time I felt my heart skip a beat. My face went warm and crimson.

"I…I don't have a type, Sebastian." Was all I could do to shield myself from my butlers deducting abilities. It was rather hopeless to deny Sebastian's claims because he's known me my whole life, even before he became my personal butler, he was the family's butler, and he had served me in every public and private aspect of my life. He was like a grandfather to me now, and he has seen me in everything that would only be the reason why he has credit to knowing me –sometimes- even better than how I know myself.

"Ah, active, engaging, strong, sexy, short hair, brunette, and shall I add, beautiful, women?" Sebastian teased with a smile that was impossible for me to get mad at him for.

"Oh, Sebastian, you couldn't be more wrong than you are right now." I said and went to the bathroom, trying to escape more of his inquisitions. After that conversation, it was a banned topic to talk about it anymore. Sebastian helped me get my hands on Asuka at Japan, getting information about her and where to find her.

I went to her school a few months later, surprising her with my limousine. I think that was the first time I noticed how much she loved food. I continued to nag her, because if I can't win a fight over her, then I can at least make her life miserable. That was how months of living in a life of jealousy for Asuka was with me. She never faltered though, she kept shoving back that attitude of mine, and showed me that she wasn't going to bend like all the others that I might have done that too. From all her faults, Asuka was headstrong, and that was a charm I couldn't help but like.

A year passes by, and a new tournament opens. It was the second tag tournament of the Iron Fist and I was doing my usual run for the morning at the oval complex. The sun had hardly rise by that time, and I thought I was alone for the jog.

"Hey, Princess" I heard someone call. I looked behind me and found Asuka in a matching pair of blue running pants and sweatshirt.

"Princess?" I asked her, my voice sounded harsh, accusatory. The way I felt intruded upon.

"Yup, you, princess." She reached beside me, running in the same speed as I. It felt like a contest so I ran faster and she did the same. I thank myself for choosing to wear white pants and a gray long sleeve for that morning and not the usual lacy, intricate jogging clothes I carry. The comfortable outfit made it easy for me to run at my top speed, and it was enjoying to have Asuka as a worthy competitor, hardly falling behind and sometimes even gaining front of me. It was getting tiresome to always be the perfect one.

"Why do you call me Princess? Are you mocking me?"

"You're rich and you always wear fancy clothes, so I thought Princess worked for you." She answered between pants and breathing. I was about to say that "It does" but a bell rings and Asuka stops running.

"Oh, that's breakfast! Gotta go." She walked out of the oval, never looking back at me again.

It came upon me that time that Asuka wasn't all I settled her to be. Upon closer inspection, despite my low expectations, my opinion of Asuka improved, a little. We we're more the same than different like everybody presumes. We're both two girls who no one really takes seriously, getting swept under the rug by stereotypes of a rich heiress and a nosy schoolgirl. No one bothered to understand the rich heiress whose only friend – whom is also paid- is her butler, nor the nosy schoolgirl who had too much free time to go and meddle with other people's problems.

My new understanding of where we stand brought me to a supposition that we would be a perfect team. If you cannot defeat your enemy, make them your friend. Which leads me to my invitation of having her a partner in getting the Pandora Box from the South Pole.

***Sour Grape***

"So that's where the hell of your invitation came from." Asuka tossed her hands in the air.

"Yes, it was, and I have to let you know, I really wished I could've taken that box and gave it to Daddy. It would have made him so proud, he might even have let me join Tekken freely."

"Well, the box should've been safely ours if you didn't go…I don't even know what to call your sudden shift to crazy."

I laughed remembering that time. "I was jealous of you, right? I was afraid you would take the box from me and I wouldn't know if I can take it back from you. Like I said, I hoped it would help me clear my Daddy's inhibitions about my hobby for fighting, so I was really obstinate about having it. I'm sorry."

"No harm, no foul." Asuka shrugged her shoulders. "But then again, you did come to my school and made me work my ass for money back to the South Pole, so I guess there was harm done."

"I did make you stop, did I not?"

"Only because the news came out that someone else got it before we planned to come back there."

"Partially true, though I only heard that after I decided to let you off."

Asuka grinned. "So, why did you suddenly have mercy for me?"

"That's because I no longer harbored envious feelings towards you. Between the fight's we've shared, the triumphs you've gained, and the hard, honest work you put into a lot of things –I started to idolize you, Asuka."

Asuka nodded, giving a perky smile. "Hmm, go on."

_I can't believe I'm actually telling her this. _"Idolization can almost always lead to a crush, and a crush in turn, can almost always lead to more."

I looked straight into Asuka's eyes, catching her gulp and blush at the abrupt concentration of our gazes.

"It became so confusing that I didn't know if I wanted to be you or if I wanted to be with you. It's unnerving, why you just couldn't have been ugly or rotten and ill-bred. You just had to be so attractive and unruffled, and easy-going. Although for years the only thing we agreed on is disagreeing. I still felt most happy being with you, and I suppose that did it for me. Sebastian was right, you are undeniably my type."

Asuka remained quiet, allowing me to relentlessly dig my own grave. "No matter what I did to force my feelings to go otherwise, I couldn't help but feel like falling in love with you. Yes, I did stalk you, but it was because I couldn't stop myself from wanting to know the smallest things about you. What's your favorite food? What type of music do you like? What do you do when you're not having fun in Tekken?"

"I'm sorry, I'm making a big fool out of myself right now. It must be disgusting for you to hear all of that." I hide my face in my hands, feeling wrapped up in a chaotic mix of happiness, longing and impending rejection.

"I can't choose because I think all food is good to eat, but I guess anything spicy is my favorite. Hip-hop, or something that sounds upbeat and fast. Mostly help in the Dojo, teaching little rascals, or trekking Osaka in my bike." I heard Asuka's voice near me. I lifted my head and saw her standing right in front of me, regarding me with a sheepish smile.

***Sour Grape***

A knock on the door causes both Asuka and me to jump back into our previous positions at the center of the separate beds.

"Miss Lili, it seems that dark has fallen, would you like to go back to the hotel now?" Sebastian entered the room without announcement, the same way he left. He took the time to take all the things he left and brought it inside the black bag he carried them on.

"Miss Lili?" He had his bag on his hand now, waiting for me to leave the door first. I turn my eyes to Asuka who gives Sebastian a shy smile before telling me to come with her.

"Where are we going? " I asked her as she pulled me through the complex, now swallowed by the start of the night. The floating lampstands glow in blue as we pass them, walking to the direction of an empty stage at the near end of the Complex.

When Asuka took her hand away from my wrist, I thought she was going to start telling me what she was planning, however; she punctually seized my shoulder and flung me to the ground, a great length away from her. I prevented my face from grazing the uneven aggregate by hastily rolling my body and allowing my white gown to stain with the earthly dirt.

"Is this starting to be an abusive relationship?" I asked the ebony, fury raising in me as I stomp back to her side.

"I just want one more question to be answered-

"And you hurled me only for that?"

Asuka calmed me down by moving away and lifting her two hands in surrender. "Hey, I thought we needed another fight so you'll answer my question again."

"After all I've said for the day, it wouldn't be hard to tell anything now."

Asuka sighed. "Ok? Yeah, well…I pretty much understood in your story that you are interested in _women_…How did you know you were a lesbian?"

"Didn't you already answered your own question?"

"Huh?"

"It's because I am more interested in woman, that's why I know."

"No, come on, really? Is that how easy it is?"

"Is complexities what you want? Then here, I just realized that I never liked the attention of all the boys my parents seem to think would be perfect for me. I tried to tell them about it, and my father readily accepted who I was, but my mother does not agree with him. Although, my mother has no problem with my interest in fighting, she sees my interest in woman as a hindrance to the progress of the Rochefort blood."

"So your mother is the real reason why you don't come out to anyone outside your family?"

"And why I can't ambush away all those pesky boys. Keeping up a front of being interested in them and even enduring casual dates that my mother sets me up to. It's horrifying." I shudder in the memory of entertaining a – in my mother's opinion- dazzling, rich man all night, listening to him talk about business, politics and how we are perfect for each other. "It's also the reason why you never should've known my feelings for you, Asuka. If it were not for your foolish dare game with Xiaoyu and the others, we would never be having this conversation right now."

"It wasn't a game of dare! It was a way to stop Xiaoyu and Alisa from persisting that you had a crush on me."

I couldn't control myself to not laugh. "Even they have noticed? Sebastian always did tell me that I was poor in being unapparent."

"No, you weren't that obvious, I never thought that you were on me even when Xiaoyu kept insisting on it, I mean with all the choices you had on a….crush, why me?" Asuka diffidently shrugged her shoulders. "But you've explained already why me, so yeah…"

We fell into an awkward silence, hearing nothing but night birds twittering in the branches of the trees immediate us. I brave myself to speak after what seemed like eternity. "What do we do now, Asuka Kazama?"

Asuka scrapes her high knee boots to the ground, making dust appear. "You game for a fight?" She asked, raising her head and beaming at me with eagerness.

"I never back down on a fight."

***Sour Grape***

Night continued and we fought for another three loses but after that, no one saved record anymore on who won or lose, every time someone fell we just offer a hand and topple them down again. When it felt like neither of us can fight anymore, we settled for a truly, ungracious manner in the ground.

Asuka had no reservations in lying down in the filth like it was the cushion of a bed. She looked relaxed in her position, welcoming the strong breeze that ceaselessly flew her shambolic auburn hair. The sight persuaded me to join her, placing my head on her shoulder as my pillow. Every part of my body that linked with hers burned with the closeness of connection. It made me regret how I let sleep rob such a moment when I was allowed in her room at the ship.

"Hey, your hair is going everywhere." Asuka complained after a few seconds. It made me relieved that that was the only thing she was complaining about.

"Bear with it because I have no intention of moving right now, not when all I can feel is the after effect of your fierce combos in my body. Your last kick in my stomach still makes me feel nauseous." I nestle my head to the side of Asuka's neck, feeling much, much better but not less light-headed.

It was an all new sensation to feel Asuka's chest move up and down when she huffed. "I got luckier then, cause' your heel totally hit me in the cheek, I'm honest, I can taste blood in my mouth."

I felt remorseful to hear what I unconsciously caused her, I wasn't ready to stop nuzzling to her but I needed to check her face first. I raised my head, the same time Asuka leans her head to look at me. We come face to face, a relevantly small distance apart.

"Eh…why are you facing here?" Asuka managed to ask in a stiff afflicted voice.

My throat inexplicably thickens, making it hard to swallow the sudden lump that's build up from tenseness. "I was going to check if the boots left a mark on your cheek." My hand shakes uncontrollably as I reach for the soft, porcelain skin of Asuka's cheeks. The moonlight providing a glow to make the rosy blush visible.

"Ah…tha..hurts…" Asuka drones in broken sentences when I press my thumb to the reddish spot of her face. The dangerous proximity between us called for her warm breath to lightly press against my lips, making it quiver and quench for more contact. Being this close to Asuka, makes me want to do anything to kiss her, right here and now. The beating of her heart so close to my own sends swirls in my stomach, making my back shiver in unwelcome delight.

Not trusting myself to keep my feelings in check, I leaned my head down, letting my lips touch Asuka's cheeks. This way, I can prevent myself from completely losing control. It was enough, it made my whole body feel warm just to be this close to her. Asuka exhaled below me, her warm breath tickling the exposed neck above the collar of my dress. I was ensnared in the sensation, numbed to comprehend that her hand had traveled to the back of my neck, cradling it with a bunch of untidy blonde hair.

Slowly, Asuka's head moves and tilts, my lips slide from her cheeks going down. I had no will to go against it, letting my feelings take over, I unabashedly press my lips to hers. The smooth, supple warmth of her lips touching mine made my whole body fire, sending nervous excitement to my every inch and side.

We melt into a succulent kiss. One day before the end of the tournament. Exactly three years after the day we first met each other.

* * *

**FNAFFRENZYCAT:** I hope the fight turned out good :)

**Mhuki: **Oh, sorry about that! Don't worry, there'll be more chances for that to happen :D Oh, my God, haha, sorry if it takes too long, I like slow build romances :D Hmm, Asuka won (yay!)

**Nutellaholic:** Haha, Kazuya is just a bloody nosy guy! and yes, since this is a AU tekken 7, I thought it was just normal to at least mention characters there. Haha, its hard but they have to keep in character :D Asuka, the poor girls in so much confusion right now XD, I did it! :DDD

**Romak 1997: **I'm not sure if I was able to do what you were expecting, but I hope it was good :) I see, a Lili fan, we are huh ;D

**Sneeringflame: **Thanks :D I hope the fight is as good as everyone expected :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Despite my efforts to write and publish this chapter sooner, a lot of real life happenings has prevented me from doing just that. I had to transfer schools and move to a different country the past month, and my schedule has never been busier with all the settle in work and adapting to the place that I needed to do. So, I'm sorry for this very late update, and I will do my best to make the next one faster.

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

Asuka

* * *

It's funny how the first thing that came into my mind after that was, _you should've done this before._

When I intentionally tilted Lili's neck to move her closer to my mouth, I think back and what I should've thought was _what on earth am I doing_? But it just didn't happen. No kind of mental or physical rebuff took place on my body. Something I'm amazed about because there's always one of them to show up before. Not this time.

The puzzle takes form in my mind and quickly takes a seat back when Lili finally got my message. Her weight above me moves lower and her hand goes to the sides of my head. Her lips trail a slant path before her mouth takes mine. She kissed me tentatively, waiting for more reassurance. Her soft nibs made my head spin, making me tangle her hair and push her closer by the shoulder. It was all she needed to deepen the kiss and jot me on the floor to take the lead. My eyes closed in their own volition, turning the kiss more sensual and ravenous in the dark.

My heart pounded fast, skipping beats and constricting my chest. My stomach twisted in a pleasant way that terrified me. Lili stopped and panted, her breath warming my chin and making my lips buzz and my heart thud faster. It felt too good to stop so quickly, I was breathing hard, noticeably hard. Lili leaned and caught my lips again, this time I matched her kiss with equal force, and then every muscle in me went weak when her tongue flipped my lips. Our kiss ended and it was hard to compose the erratic excitement I felt.

"I can't believe I just did that," Lili said, her eyes lingering dark on me. The desire in her eyes left my heart thrashing even after she moved away from me and stood up. She turned the other way around and started to act uneasy by everything.

"It's kind of too late to go over that guilt process now." I said, standing up myself and going closer to her while my hands were busy clearing the dust out of my clothes.

Lili's shoulders slumped, she turned back to face me and squeezed me at the sides of my shoulders. She looked me in the eyes and asked, "Is this the end of our relationship?"

"What?" my eyebrows raised in confusion. "If anything, that actually confirms it more that we are in a relationship."

"So, you don't mind it?" She pressed the question with her forehead leaning close to mine. I can feel her inhalation within inches from my mouth, and her fragrance was overrunning my senses.

Right before I made the kiss happen, I only thought that I wanted to do that, but I never thought about the consequences after it. It wasn't like it will just be over after that. No, now that we've kiss, it's going to go up from here. We will have to kiss before she leaves later, when I see her tomorrow again, when she leaves again tomorrow and the next day and the next week. But it's not just kissing, we can do other things. Like we also need to hug now because if we've kissed, then hugging will be smaller in comparison. I should've thought about all this before I moved to that kiss!

"Well...what's done is done." I answered with my shoulders rising in a nonchalant movement. "Our lips have touched and we can't take that back. The thing is, kissing between us is now something that I expect…..." I smiled and saw the astounded look in Lili's face. "I mean accept!" I quickly corrected with a jumpy laugh at the end.

The squeeze in my arms softened as Lili's features came into a calming look. She smiled hesitantly, giving the slightest tint of scarlet in her cheeks. "Right, and it's not like it's your first kiss."

Before I can think of how to respond, I started to laugh and choke the words. _It is._

***Sour Grape***

"Why do you need to see her bio data?" The desk clerk at the Tekken Library has been asking me the same question for the third time.

"Because I don't remember when her birthday is, and I'm too ashamed to ask. Look, haven't you ever had a friend you're so close to that you'd want to throw them a surprise party?" I pleaded my fake reason to the old lady with big rectangular spectacles and wore whole cream from skirt to jacket.

"And you want to have a look at Emilie De Rochefort's bio data? Her birthday is posted on the internet, you can see it there, just type her name and all the things about her whole family and business is open for you to see." I swallowed, admitting defeat, there's no way I can get an excuse out of that reasoning.

"Ok, can I use one of the computers here then?"

"Sure, just open the unit you want to use. The limit is two hours per person."

"Yeah? Ok, thanks." I moved away from the office desk and looked around the units of computers. No one was there but me, so all the seats were vacant for me to use. The library is a cubical, high-ceilinged gallery with four layers of bookshelves stack one above the other at the face of the walls. The computer units are arranged in groups of four with two narrow length timber tables in between. The four massive windows at the center of each wall generate enough light to keep the Library in correct shade without the need to use the chandeliers and scorch lights.

I took the seat at the nearest unit and powered the desktop to on. It took a minute for the system to boot and another minute for the internet app to open. I quickly typed the name I've been recently tied upon faith and clicked enter. True to what the old lady said, thousands of relevant results did come up with Lili's name and everything leads to being the one and only heir to the Rochefort Oil Enterprises.

News about her birth is posted, about her first meeting with the royal family of Monaco, about how she went with her father to the signing of agreement with the Mishima Zaibatsu in Japan and the Caltagirone Industries at Italy, about the public places she's been spotted going about. All her pictures in the internet was the Emilie De Rocherfort that I met in the party, not the one I recognize. I was still scrolling through the search options when I heard my phone ring in my pocket.

"Shhh" The old lady nagged at me. I nodded my head apologetically before taking my cellphone out and seeing that Lili has sent me a message.

\- I'm leaving soon and I want to see you before I go. I'll be waiting at the forest trail behind the complex.

"Leaving? Now where the hell is this woman going?"

\- Uh, where are you going first?

I made sure to mute my phone's ring before Lili can reply. It was only a matter of seconds before she did, just in the neck of time.

\- I lost the fight. I can't stay in the tournament anymore.

_What? How can I forget that! Geez, and I thought we still had a lot of time toge…I mean, good, I have to go and see her off then._ I turned the computer off and went to the exit doors, the old lady held the door open for me.

"Did you find what you needed?" She asked in a sneaky voice.

"Ah, yeah, it was Christmas, how could I forget!" I lied to her. The old lady gave me a teasing smile. "Isn't she the girl who likes you? I'm surprised you're very close friends with her now."

Ok, the old lady knows. I should've guessed that, considering that it's been the only exciting news in this year's tournament, everyone just had to talk about it. "You should be, cause it's not really your business to know about it right?" I huffed confidently and stared at the lady with a strong step in my foot while I strode out the library with a not-a-care-in-the-world expression. _So what if I went to the library at opening hour and asked for Lili's personal data sheet? That's not as suspicious as it sounds. Come on, a girl can get curious about her admirer – err, girlfriend, I guess?_

***Sour Grape***

I trekked my way to the forest trail where trees and high bushes surrounded the area. It was a ten-meter walk before you can get to the clearing that will lead you straight the forest trail. When I did arrive at the spot where the trees grew taller and with more colors in their leaves because of autumn's start, Lili was standing by the side of the trail signage, looking bored and impatient.

"You took so long, Kazama." She said with an unsatisfied look at me. She wasn't wearing her fighting attire anymore, she was now clad in tight flesh jeans and a white top with frills on the neck and cuffs.

I approached closer to the trail, giving her my own edgy smile. "I was busy, you can't expect me to spend all my free time with you." _Yet, I did just waste my free time searching about her._

Lili shifted her weight from one foot to the other, making me notice the trinket dazzled shoes that she's wearing. "Be glad then because you wouldn't need to. I'm leaving for Monaco this afternoon."

My head went back to her face after I heard what she said. "Already?" I asked her in impulse.

"Why? Do you want me to stay longer? Do you want me to stay with you until the end of this day?" Lili mocked in a sweet, innocent voice. "All you need to do is ask, Asuka. Just ask, and I'm all yours."

_Now why does that offer sound tempting to me_? "Nah, I can live without you." I shrugged at her. Lili smiled with a charm that said she knew I was going to say something like that. I was waiting for her to give me a comeback snide comment but she didn't say anything. She shook her head slowly and proceeded to pace me like a lioness in hunt of her prey. The dawdling even steps she made felt so treacherous in its travel that I've suddenly start to walk backwards away from her. It didn't take long before my back reached a dead end with a giant fire blooming tree. The tint of red, orange and yellow in the clustered leaves made a prism of warm colors at the shine of the sun. That wasn't the reason why I felt warm in that spot though.

"Can I ask you for something then?" Lili whispered in my ear, her face buried at the jugular of my neck. Her hands blocked against the tree at either side of me, preventing me from escaping from that position.

"I'm guessing we're gonna stay like this until dawn if I don't let you—" I wasn't able to complete what I wanted to say when Lili's lips claimed mine. She kissed me hard and pleadingly, sliding her body on me and pressing my back to the rustling bark of the tree. I had a secret notion that our first kiss felt so good because it was my first, but this second feels just as good as ever. Lili smiled between the kiss and that's when I realized that I was smiling the whole time myself. The thought made me flush and I suddenly felt conscious about everything. Including the deer that's been staring at me from the other tree since a while ago.

_Wait a minute…a deer?...Oh, no! _I rapidly take my hands to the front and pushed Lili in the chest to get away from me. She was on the start of arguing something when the sound of footsteps got our attention. We looked ahead at the forest trail, seeing a silhouette uncover itself from the distance.

"Asuka, I didn't expect you to be here." Aunt Jun appeared from the start of the trail, rabbits following behind her and the deer running next to her left. She wore a white tracksuit with matching black running shoes and a head band to hold her bangs back. Another deer appeared right behind her, biting a wicker basket with some bread inside it.

"Aunt Jun, I should've known you'd be somewhere here." I stressed out the words with a remorseful voice _._I carefully fixed my hair and clothes before she can notice that I'm fresh from a make-out session. _ I really should've known she'd be here. _

"Yes, I'm giving out some food for the animals we have here. Neither of those Mishima's seem to remember that they have real living creatures at their forest." Aunt Jun grabbed one bread from the basket, breaking it down to pieces and randomly spreading it in the ground where the rabbits all munched.

I was still in the process of calming down from almost having my Aunt catch me in a compromising position with Lili in the forest, but it seems like the blonde head has forgotten all about it.

"Bunnies!" Lili exclaimed and couldn't hold back anymore when she went near to Aunt Jun and grabbed one of the white rabbits from her feet.

"Why are the two of you here at the trail?" Aunt Jun asked, staring at me with a big grin on her face. I looked at Lili, who was too busy with her _bunny._

"We were looking for…_bunnies_."

"Why were you looking for rabbits?" Aunt Jun asked me and Lili.

"I need a new stuff toy." Lili answered her with a serious look. _Airhead!_ I stood mouth wide in horror to what she just said. From all the stupid things she can say to Aunt Jun that would be the most stupid thing.

"And she wanted to see if the bunny doll at the store looked like the real one." I quickly explained before violent measures erupt in my nature loving Aunt's mind.

"I see. Nothing can ever copy the real work of nature, Asuka."

"Yeah, that's what I keep telling her." Lili rolled her eyes at me. I glared at her, indicating her to play along.

"That's good to know then. For a minute, I thought I would catch you having a private moment with someone here."

Suddenly, bricks fell over my chest and clogged me from breathing. "Eh?"

"Yes, it comes as a surprise that a lot of the participants usually escape here just to do that. On the other hand, I wouldn't know how I would react if I ever saw you doing the same thing."

_Ironically, we'd be sinking in the same boat. _My body was heating up in embarrassment, I couldn't look at Lili and not give it away, so I stared at nowhere and croaked a laugh, hoping that my Aunt would let the topic go.

"I think it's very nice of you to help a friend Asuka, but aren't you supposed to be at the final battle?" right when Aunt Jun asked it, I checked the time in my phone and realized that I was running late for the final battle. "Shoot! I need to go!" I almost dropped my phone in a hurry. I ran out the same way I went in. I wish I could tell Lili bye but I was too afraid of what Aunt Jun would think about it. It was bad enough that she saw us alone together in the depth of that forest, I can't possibly add more flame to that fire.

***Sour Grape***

I arrived at the tournament arena just in time for my battle. I ran to the side of the stage where Xiaoyu had just finished her own fight. "Asuka, where were you? " She blocked my way, but I walked past her, knowing that our talk would inevitably lengthen if I say something about going to the trail to meet Lili, because even if I don't tell her now, Aunt Jun will. "Sorry, late for my fight, talk to you later!" I jumped up the stage ropes and entered the ring, facing an unexpected opponent.

"Asuka, you still came." Leo smiled at me. "I thought I was going to win by default." All of a sudden the fight felt very climactic for me. "I was planning to tell you that I was going to be your rival, but I didn't find you after your fight with Lili."

I can't put my finger on it, but I've been having mood strikes with Leo since recently. I've never really mind her before but there's been a change in this year's tournament. I feel pissed when I see her. "You didn't have to worry, I can fight with anyone here." We went closer to each other, each choosing a stance to start with before the fight bell goes on. "Ok then, I won't hold anything back for you." The boyish shorthair said with a jolly voice.

"Round 1. Fight!"

Leo stretched her left hand to stab and attack me with her elbow but I bent down, and managed to kick her in the shin. She tries to move away but I re-angle my position, lifting my feet and hitting her with my boot at the lateral of her temple. Her face snaps to the right where I repeated the same move. She winced and shook her head, probably because of feeling disorientated. Her body winds close to falling but I latch her with an uppercut to the torso. The stage rumbled with her hefty landing. She moves and tries to stand but I endlessly attack her with low targeted kicks until I cornered her to one rope of the stage. She struggles to break free from my jab and strike combo, shielding her face while she slid out the corner and positioned behind me. She moved so fast in that moment, I wasn't able to turn and face her at the right time. She bashed her elbow on my neck while I was preparing to lift a punch on her. The ambush caused air in my throat to contract and produce a whimper out of my mouth. Leo moved quickly and used her elbow to hit me in the face. I side step her and aim for a down strike which she evaded through lifting her foot up causing me to be distracted and lend her an opening to knee capping me in the gut and smacking a heavier elbow blow at my collar. I skip away and bow in a once-over, trying to ease the twinge at the places she hit me. Leo comes running at me with another elbow pointed for my head. I raised my hands and stopped her attack by taking her in the wrist. I smile at Leo who looked terrified at me. _She should be._ I spun her hand as far as I can, relishing in the sound of her bones cracking. Leo howls and tries to pull away. I simultaneously let her hands go and clench her neck. She coughs in my tight clutch, trembling for air once I dropped her to the floor in a rough, heavy knock.

"K.O!"

I move away from Leo, watching her suck for air and roll on four supports. It was the warning for the next battle that forced her to stand up. She looked at me with dread, her one hand massaging her wrist.

"Round 2. Fight!"

Leo takes a stand back when I tried to reach for her shoulders. She nippily changes direction, sensing that I wanted to get a hold of her. _Oh, no you don't_. I mutter under my breath. I stand on both hands at the floor and pound her chin with my two feet. I fold my legs down and curl it inward to ready a hit on Leo's abdomen. The German makes an effort to shield herself and repay me with a piercing swat at my face. My eyes closed in pain, nausea raiding me while I heaved. Leo crossed her arms and used it to slam my chest with a strength that crashed me to the ropes of the stage. Leo sprinted and elevated her foot to hit my shin. My knees bent in pain and Leo thrust me upward with a hit from her shoulder to my abdomen. She takes me by the back of my neck and continuously clout me with her elbow from my face to my stomach. The pain was coming from everywhere, I can't comprehend where and how much she was hitting me. With my eyes closed and mouth starting to taste like blood, I put my hands together in front and shove her gone from me with all my might. I wipe the length of my arm at my mouth that I'm sure was bleeding now. Her insistent strikes have shrunk my life meter to a minimum, and even if I can get back at her, she would only need a few more of those annoying elbow knocks to win me out. _And I'm not gonna let her win. Not one fight at all. _I put all the energy I can collect into one fist of mine and delivered it to her, right at the eye where it would leave a mark. Her head bends back, a cry shouting out from her. "Now that's a true punch!" I spin and kick her in the middle, flipping her out her balance, and I don't stop there. I jump up and land blows at her body on the floor. She squirms in pain below me, hardly able to stand up anymore. I pull her up for my last combo. She elevated her knee to go and hit me in the thigh, which I classically dodged and reversed with using the same thigh to boost her off in the face. She flies and get caught in the top ropes of the stage. I dashed to her, put my hands together and pressure thrusted her off the rope and completely out of the stage. I didn't hear her fall from all the cheers and shrieks inside the arena.

"K.O!"

"Asuka Kazama wins!"

"Aw, aw" I wobble my hand and rub the bandaged knuckles. It was still healing from my fight with Jack – 7 and I couldn't help but use it to whack a black eye on Leo. I come down the stage and saw Zafina helping Leo up from the lower ground.

"You've been acting so weird lately, Asuka." I jumped when Xiaoyu appeared beside me without a warning.

"What do you mean weird? It's you who's been getting in my business for the whole tournament here." Xiaoyu shaked her head from left to right. "You keep disappearing, you avoid me and the others, and now you beat up Leo like she's your sworn enemy. I don't think you notice it, Asuka, but we have."

"Hey, I have other hobbies that you guys don't like so I try and do it alone. Geez, Xiao, can't I have some me time here."

"You've been in the tournament for five times now Asuka, and this is the first time you've acted like this, even Jin has been wondering about you."

_And he's and your imaginations will go even wilder when Aunt Jun unsuspectingly mentions about seeing me and Lili alone in the forest. Looking for bunnies. _"Hasn't it come to your mind that maybe it is because I've been here so long that I wanted to have some changes for once?"

"Ok, that's fine, but this is the last day of the tournament. You should come and celebrate it with us. Jin is definitely going to out win Kazuya and Kazumi."

I didn't have to double think my answer. "Of course, the end of the tournament party always has the greatest food. Wouldn't miss that for the world!" Xiaoyu and I started to laugh when my calling ringtone started to buzz. I took my phone out and saw Lili's unregistered number. "You can answer that." Xiaoyu told me with a smile.

I remembered what Lili told me about her leaving this afternoon, but I can't go and meet her anymore. If I go with Xiaoyu and the others, I can prevent Aunt Jun from ever revealing that she saw me with Lili this morning. She was the kind who didn't gossip anyways, so as soon as this day ends and she doesn't tell it to anyone then everything will be safe.

"No, I don't." I left the call to unanswered until Lili dropped it. "It wasn't as important as talking about the party. Do you have an idea what the food will be?" I asked in excitement to Xiaoyu and we talked about it for hours. When the party came at night and the food was the same as it is, every tournament. It didn't taste as good as it always did. Leo went to me in the celebration and showed me the black area in her eye. We laughed about the fight and made amends. It was a great closing party.

The next morning, everyone else was leaving the compound. In the cab, the bus, and the airport, I waited for Lili to text or call me again, but she never did. To be honest, the whole night, all I could think about was how bad I felt for ignoring her.

***Sour Grape***

A month after being out of the tournament has ended without any kind of reconnection between me and Lili. I have the weird feeling sometimes that she's just waiting for me to contact her. I do get a passing interest to know how she is, or why she hasn't tried to reach me as well, but I didn't want to come off as the needy one. Maybe we're having the same exact debate right now, foolishly waiting for one another, who is both too stubborn and swelled up in pride to do it. But, it really should be up to her, right? She's the one who's in love with me, so she should be the one following me and trying to catch up with me. Not me. Yeah, it's not my job to call her. I sighed spontaneously. No, really, is it my fault because I didn't answer her call that time? How was I supposed to know that she was sensitive like that? I would say sorry if she just called. I sighed again. I took the situation in the tournament for granted. The world seemed smaller there and everyone can see each other whenever they want inside the compound. Out here in the real world, there's distances between us. We live in different countries and cities. I guess I never imagined how far we really were.

"Read Unit B of Chapter nineteen. It will be part of the quiz for next week." My teacher tried his best to raise his voice above the ring of the school alarm. The class started to stand up as soon as he left the room, commencing the daily noise accompanied with the rush to finally go home.

"How was that tournament you joined in?"

"Huh?" I vaguely registered what my seatmate, and long-time classmate said.

"The one with lots of hot guys, did you finally fished one of them?" Hana asked, with her short black hair, oval eyes, and average built body, she was one of the school's lead runner who'd only run if the coach was cute for her tastes. "Nothing again? Asuka, I have to say, I thought you would be more into guys than that." My mental defence system automatically established that there was a bad double meaning assumption in her words which I need to smartly deny and correct. "What do you mean? I've had like three boyfriends now!"

Hana's brow lifted the way it always did when she finds someone's reaction as being over the top. "Whoa, chill down. I know, I'm just saying that with all those handsome six packers you fight with in the tournament, it would be natural that you get it on with one of them since you've already broken up with that last guy." I frowned, having the sense that she thinks I only join the tournament because a lot of those she deems as dreamy boys are there. "You make me sound like a serial-dater."

Hana shrugged her shoulders. "So, what? If I was surrounded with all those muscles, I'd give in too. We're supposed to be attracted to them and enjoy our youth." She said while fixing the strap of her bag and motioning me to go out of the room with her.

We always left the room after the rush hour, not liking the bustle of having to squeeze yourself with the others. I don't really tell her much of what happens in the tournament. I never tell anyone for that matter. I just don't have the energy and time to waste and tell about how I beat other people up in those stages. I don't tell her much about my relationships as well, we've always been classmates but I never felt like I wanted to talk about those things. I was never interested in those kind of chats. Not, until now I think…

"Well…." I started just after we got out of the school building, and in our bikes out the campus. "Well what, Asuka?" Hana eagerly cut in, making me feel more compelled to tell her about it. "Actually, there is this g—"

"You hooked up with one of them?" She finished for me. So wrongly.

"What no! I don't do those one night things you do." Sometimes, I just want to bury it in her mind that I'm not like her who loves to frolic with the guys.

"But you at least went on a date with him?" Hana said normally, although I can't help but feel like she has a whole different perspective about what she's asking me.

"Ye…maybe. We just went to a restaurant." I needed to be detailed. Hana's grin reached the end of her cheekbones from side to side. "On a scale of one to ten, hot or not?"

"Hana!"

"Oh, come on Asuka, he wouldn't know. Just like before, one is the hottest, ten is the not."

"Ugh…" I groaned, regretting that I even trusted to tell her about this. This is nonsense, anyone with sight should see that Lili is hot, by the standards of a guy or girls eyes. She has a perfect body figure, with a matching glorified face that would make a Barbie look ugly. "One!" I surprised myself when I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the planet.

"One?" Hana exclaimed. "Wow, you never gave any of your ex's a one."

"I never?"

"Yeah, the closest was a five." _Did I really date those guys?_

"This fling of yours has got me more interested now. Is he tall?" _Fling? Is that what it sounds like?_

"Really tall." It made me smile when I remembered that I always needed to look up when I wanted to see Lili in eye-to-eye.

"Ohhh, red, auburn, black, blonde?"

"Blonde, with blue eyes."

"I can already picture his brooding smile. Now, does he have the abs to boast?" I abruptly stopped pedaling and looked at Hana with the most stumped expression.

"What? It's part of the perfect guy package." _Oh yeah, she still thinks that Lili is a guy. Well, girls can have abs too…I just don't know if Lili has any._ "I…don't know…I think so."

Now it was Hana's chance to look puzzled at me, "You haven't even seen him without a shirt and he's already hot for you? Asuka, he must be a God." _Goddess would be the right term._

"I don't know, Hana." I said with worry, unable to process if I can still take this talk. Thankfully for me, we reached the fork of the road where Hana would take the opposite street from me. She rang the bell of her bike to signal the change of her route. I rang back mine, saying bye to her. Before she curved around to cycle westward, she told me something, "Look, whatever it is that's going on between you, just go with it. If you're both single what's the problem then?" And then she went on to leave me at the intersection.

_She's a girl. And she lives sixty-one thousand and eight hundred miles away. _

***Sour Grape***

I arrived home a little bit after four in the afternoon. Usually, when I get to come home this early, I'd go straight to the dojo after getting changed and try to slip in some private training, but I know I have to do something different today. I first went to the garage and locked down my bike then I entered the house and made sure to go to the kitchen and fetch some food for me to take upstairs. The wood polished floor made it dangerous for me to run as I willed, a reason why my old man specifically chose them for the house. It was pitch black inside because no one was home. My dad would stay at the dojo for the next four hours –enough time for me to do what I want, alone. I opened the recessed lights and went to the kitchen, heading straight for the refrigerator and heating the frozen ramen that Dad always left for me. In another minute, I hopped two steps a time at our carpet covered stairs, leading to the spacious hallway and my bedroom at the furthest left.

I dropped my stuff on the floor and placed my spicy ramen next to my computer as I waited for it to boot. As soon as the screen flashed open, I started to search down the same thing I wrote in the library. And there she was again. Emilie De Rochefort. Pictures of her occupied my screen, and one of them was taken at the recent Rochefort-Mishima Gala Meeting. I clicked on the photo and it replaced my whole desktop.

Lili in her Rochefort get-up, looking so much like her but at the same time, being so unlike herself. Words and questions were running in my mind, and I just wanted to finally scream them out to her.

"Look, you modern impossible Princess, I don't know what I want to do with you, and you're driving me nuts with your own crazy way of handling things. I don't understand you at all, it's been one month now and I don't know if you're still alive because I haven't heard anything from you." I swallowed strings of noodles before continuing. "And don't tell me that you want me to contact you cause I don't know your number and I have no way to know it at all. You have all the money to do that, and you're the stalker in this relationship so don't expect me to do anything! If you don't care about this anymore, then fine, I can always date someone new here. I'm a serial-dater you know, boy's line up for me here!" I swallowed more strings of the noodles and gulped down the soup from my bowl. After finishing the ramen, I stared long at the picture of Lili, smiling gracefully for the cameras, her eyes looking straight at me.  
"Don't look at me like that." I threw the empty cup at the screen before taking it to the trash under my study table and turning off the computer. I gaped at the black display and growled in an attempt to cool down.

I stood up from my sturdy chair and raised my hands, saying "I'm going to the dojo." I moved to my cabinet and took out my kimono training attire. "I'm gonna train so hard, I won't let you win another fight." I took my blazer off and started to unbutton the top of my under polo. "And don't even think I'll let you kiss me anymore." My hands stopped moving on the third button. _Stop thinking about her! _ I close my eyes and demand myself. I breathe in and out.

"Know what, I don't feel like training today." I slumped on my bed and took my phone out. "I can just surf the net until night cause I don't have anything else to do."

***Sour Grape***

By ten in the evening, I had gone through a lot of websites and hyperlinks that eventually lead me to type an international code number on my phone. The ring was quickly answered by an automated machine.

_Good Day, you have reached the line for the Rochefort Manservant Associates. If you would like to talk to the Head Butler Eclair, press 0. If you would like to talk to Second Head Butler Preene, press 1. If you would like to talk to butler… (Half an hour later) If you would like to talk to Mademoiselle Emilie's butler, Sebastian, press 53. _

My eyes bulged out when I finally heard the name I was waiting for. I blasted the two numerals into my touchscreen pad and cursed the world in advance if this does not make it through. There was no ring, and I couldn't hear any kind of sound from the other line. I held my mobile phone closer to my ear, a flood of relief washing me when I heard the familiar cling of a call being answered.

"Bonne Journee, il s'agit de Sebastian, comment puis-je vous aider?" _Oh, please no!_

"Sebastian stop talking French! I don't understand you. It's me, Asuka Kazama, is Lili there?" I talked without stopping, my voice sounding like it was ready to rake the butler from the other side of the world. He didn't answer, and I think it's because I scared him, so I tried to call his name again, but this time, I was calmer. "Sebastian?"

"Forgive me, Miss Asuka. I was caught in silence by your call. Yes, Miss Lili is definitely at the Mansion right now."

_Lili, if I were you, I'd be praying to everything holy by now!_ "Oh yeah? Well, you think you can hand me to her? I need to have a serious talk with that woman."

"Please wait Miss Asuka." Sebastian's line changed into a jazz melody, the light beating rhythm was making me feel edgy and impatient at my place. It didn't take long for Sebastian's voice to come up again.

"Miss Asuka, Miss Lili is unable to speak with you at the moment, she reasons that she is too busy playing her new batch of Digimon games."

_Digimon games?_ "She said that?" I can feel my temper rising.

"Crystal and clear." _I went to the trouble of searching this number and paying a lot for this international call and she's going to ditch me for a kid's game?!_

"Sebastian, just give the phone to her."

"Understood Miss Asuka." I waited in hold breath as Sebastian set up the call to Lili.

"Miss Lili, Miss Asuka would like to speak to you."

"Your trick is not going to work for a second time Sebastian, I will finish this level today!" _I can't keep up with this woman._

"You might want to reschedule that considering that we have a lot to talk about." I heard the distinct crash of a heavy object, and Lili blabbing something to Sebastian that I couldn't understand. "And uh, I it's just about something you forgot in the tournament, nothing special." I heard the background music from the game she was playing and crumpling noises, while she still didn't say anything to me. "Huh, if you don't have the time to talk with me, then fine. I'll just go to the mix-up my classmates invited me to—"

"No. I have time." Lili said in haste and paused. "I always have time for you."

* * *

**Romak 1997 :** Long time! I see, thanks. And sorry for that Monaco being an island, I was supposed to use another description for it, but I changed it to island and well it just came out wrong, but thank you for the info, I'll keep that in mind :D

**sneeringflame :** Hey, sorry the update took long, thanks for the great review! :D

**Mhuki:** Yeah, there won't be any thrill if Asuka just wins it all! Well, you're right that the others were part of the chanting crowd XD I did my best to make that scene perfect :3 thanks for the overflowing review!  
Haha, oh yes, I don't like fast happy endings :P we're gonna squeeze this story to its maximum!

**FNAFFRENZYCAT:** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it :D

**Nutellaholic:** Ok, I know I owe you a big box of chocolates and a one year supply of sorry! this chapter took so long to get done (literally) and I'm just happy I finally updated :'D Thanks for the wonderful review :D and Haha, I think it's high time we meet one of them girls mothers XD

**AsukaEnergetic1:** I gotta say that I hope you didn't check for updates this past month...cause there wasn't any (sighs) Glad to have you here as well :D  
Oh, you're like me as a reader then ;) haha, no, don't worry, I don't like breaking pure innocent hearts ;D Oh, we'll get to know why she disappeared...soon ;) Asuka is a secret magical shoujo otaku XD

**DaMastah101 :** That's ok :D Good luck with work by the way ;) haha, Kazuya is a bit of under his wife in this story XD about the recount of events, I told them chronologically, based on what year they were released. So it went like this, Tekken 5 (where Asuka debuts), Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection (where Lili debuts) Tekken 6, Tekken Tag Tournament 2 and then Street Fighter x Tekken. So, I actually kind of mixed everything where they both appear in the Sour Grape canon.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Not so fast update, but it's a lot earlier than before :)

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

Lili

* * *

"Sebastian, I want you to schedule my travel to Nice for this weekend."

"Certainly Miss Lili. May I ask when I will send the jet to fetch you at Venice?"

I chuckle from my seat at the back of the limousine. "Sebastian, with any other person I would need that, but you know I never will with her."

Sebastian looked at me from the rear-view mirror. "Does Miss Asuka know you're going there?"

My eyebrows quirked. _Miss Asuka huh?_ "Sebastian, you're making it sound like I can't go anywhere without Kazama's permission anymore."

"I didn't mean that Miss Lili. I only want to know how she felt when you told her about it."

I raise my shoulders, trying to act more listless than how I felt. "I wouldn't know. She didn't answer my call for me to discover."

"Miss Asuka is unaware of this?"

"Yes, Sebastian. And it doesn't matter. Now could you please scarce the talk? I want to sleep. I never get any inside the jet."

Sebastian reaches for a button at the control board. The lights inside the limousine dim into an almost black luminance. A slow, classical hymn starts to play in the background; a song he always played when I wanted to sleep and stay undisturbed. "Sweet dreams, Mademoiselle." Sebastian never fails to tell me before a black ascending wall separates us and leaves me to my slumber.

***Sour Grape***

After an indefinite time in the Limousine, I transferred to the jet plane at the hangar owned by my family at the Centraire Japan International Airport at Nagoya. The time it takes to travel from Japan to Italy, Venice would take more than twelve hours in an ordinary commercial plane, but since the Rochefort Jet boasts a speed of three-thousand kilometers/hour, I'll be there in approximately three hours, ten minutes, and six seconds.

Enough time for me to discard all the proof of joining the tournament.

First, I change to a long sleeve neck tied blouse, combined with a faux fur white vest, silver sequins skirt and a pearl colored suede high heels. I then put all my tournament clothing in a suitcase that Sebastian would later hide when the jet arrives tomorrow at the estate hangar in Monaco.

Second, I throw away all information about the tournament; flyers, announcements, emails, and website histories in all my gadgets.

Third, and lastly, I take out the international sim card I used this year, and like previously, I need to break it, clearing all that's happened in the tournament. What happens in Tekken, stays in Tekken.

I could _not_ break it because I have enough phones to put it on, but it would risk the chance of Daddy finding out that I joined the tournament again. If I do break it, Asuka would never know how to contact me anymore, and I wouldn't know what her number was to contact her again.

Crack. Well, who knew bending this little flexi cards would break it so easily?

I wrap the divided sim card into a crumple of paper and disposed of it in a plastic that I will then dump to the first trash bin I see in Venice. I stash away the trash in my pocket and looked out the window.

_Who are you kidding Emilie, you already know her number by heart. _My eyebrows crunch in dismay. Even my own subconscious taunts me. And for the remainder of the ride I sat there, thinking. Debating, if I'd call Asuka when I arrive in Venice and tell her what's happening to me right now. Or, to know what's happening to her, why she ignored my last call. Or, to just, you know, hear her voice.

My father would not let me have the end of the day if he discovers that I joined the tournament again, but he wouldn't mind me having casual conversations with Asuka from Monaco. It's not like it will be the first time anyways.

And so, my thoughts went like that. It was a cycle of weighing possibilities and circumstances, but there was one more person I need a voice to in this mini-major decision. That person, quite frankly, is not the best person to talk this about, but I have no other candidates in lined. Sebastian is already giving the vibe that he would push anything for me to just go and gallop in Asuka's feet. Embrace the autonomy of my feelings and just be honest. The problem is, I was raised to be a liar.

***Sour Grape***

The tides at Venice are going higher than the last time I came here in the SS Rochefort. I've been to this country, particularly this city, for more times than any other place outside Monaco and France. I know by experience that this shift in nature is the cause of a foreboding rainy season that will fall incessantly throughout the ancient floating city. The red stone ground and the paved rock streets are damp with the moistness of the atmosphere, but it was still better than having them all submerged half feet by rain and sewer water.

A breezy, red hot convertible Mustang drives and stops in front of me. The leatherette roof folds into an accordion fashion down to its hood base, revealing an exotic beauty in the driver's seat.

"My new toy." The woman in a tight power suit of white blouse and gray pencil skirt said in my direction. Her eyes faintly glinting through the black tint of her Cartier Sunglasses. Her nails are trimmed to a perfection of oval, coated with a transparent polish. The way she always had them. Her bob hair creates a stunning effect with the play of long layers at the side and a flock of strayed hair above her eyebrows. This all together makes her all the same beautiful girl she always is.

"I noticed." I paused and acted like I was just now checking the car. "It's good."

"Good?" She said in disbelief. "Em, I gave half my fortune for this car." Her hand rubbed on the steering wheel, touching it like it was made of precious brittle gold. _Em._ She is honestly the only one who calls me that. "Untrue. You could have easily bought the whole company if it was _half_ your fortune."

Her lips curled into a half frown. "Well, I can now clearly see the fruits of joining that tournament. You have definitely been losing more of your humor ever since you started going there."

"It's not like it was a lot to start with." I bit back at her. She chuckled and nodded. "Well played, Em. You do still have it. Now ride with me and feel the magic of this hot wheels."

"You're so lame." I sighed and took the seat next to her. She leaves the roof open as she maneuvers the car out the bigger roads, going to the city extent of Venice.

"So, how was the tournament?" She asked in a childish, silly voice.

"I lost. Again." Silence. She kept her focus on the road and said nothing. "Are you not going to say anything? Perhaps mock me for foolishly going back there every time and still win nothing?"

Her eyebrows raise and she regards me with a questionable look. "I know how much you don't like it when people play at your lost. Besides, I always believe you'll win, even if it's not the first time. You always will win."

"Not winning the first time is not winning at all. It's pathetic repeat and I'm unfortunately stuck in the loop this time."

She whistled and smiled at me. "Wise words, you should write that in a book." I gave her a sharp scowl. "Or not. We can just keep it to ourselves. I like it when we keep things to ourselves."

I didn't answer, sensing an underlying meaning at her words. She seems to feel my floating unease and clears her throat. "Sorry, inappropriate Ex-talk." And she would always do that. It sounds hard to believe when she says it. There was a time in our lives that those combinations of words would be the farthest thing either one of us could have said, but now…now it's almost present in every exchange we have.

"Is that a hobby now?" I asked with a constricted heart.

"Uh, no. of course not." She laughed nervously. "You know how slippery I get with words. So, slippery, that's how I confessed to you back then, right?" I give her an incredulous look. "Oh yeah, inappropriate Ex-talk off."

She winced her head back to the roads, traversing us to just one of the many renowned, and prominent fine diners in the area of Venice. "It would be much more pleasant if you would stop saying that catchphrase of yours."

"I agree. And to apologize for that, I will treat you to the current outrageous restaurant in town." The car goes to a stop, parking at the side of a modern style, black wood and white steel building. Windows of tint dark blue extrudes in the front and side walls. The entrance to the restaurant is designed with a zen garden and a touch of contemporary lighting. The door is opened by two men in tuxedos, one of them eagerly passes us a goblet of sour wine and honey root.

"Reservations for Alexa Caltagirone and Emilie De Rochefort?" The elder of the two men asked with a digital mini tablet in hand.

"Yes, that's us." Alexa points her thumb at me. The acting waiter/butler smiled and gave us a slight nod before stepping aside the two-paneled door. "Please, come in and we will guide you to your table."

***Sour Grape***

The seat that Alexa has reserved for us was a private arrangement near the indoor waterfall. The table arrangement was filled with gold and silver utensils. A vase of flowers sat at the center of the circular table. The chairs were bulky and big with cushions of deep royal red colors. The waiters that followed us pulled out each of the chair for me and Alexa to seat on. We gladly accepted the expected gesture and sat down into a comfortable place before one of the butlers gave us both the menu.

"We'll call you when we decide on our order." Alexa says to the two waiters. They nod a little again and leave the area on a distance that they may not hear what we are talking about, but they can be accessible if called urgently.

"I can't stay as long as I did last time." I said promptly. "I know it took us a week to finish all the fake evidence last time, but I need to be home for the mid-year luncheon that my mother hosts every year."

"The fake evidence that you spend the whole three months and a half with me here in Venice. Having the time of our lives. I wish that that's what actually happened." Alexa peeked at me from above the humongous menu in her face.

"It's hurts me to lie about this to Daddy, but it will hurt him more if he discovers that not only did I fabricate where I was spending my vacations, but I've been joining Tekken without relent, even after the first time that he ultimately forbid me not to."

"Why don't you try to give your father a chance Em?" Alexa lay down the menu on the table and proceeds to put her elbows there. An act that was forbidden to do in the dining table, but one that she never ever followed. "I didn't initially like this whole idea of you being a street fighter, but now I'm cool with it. Maybe he too will turn around."

I shook my head in total disagreement. "I can't test waters with my father Alexa. He is my stone. I can't risk making him feel bad about this. He already has problems with my Mother. I simply cannot add more stress for him."

"Your mother is a cold woman, Em. She's called the Ice Queen for a reason. Remember that time when she said that you can't date me because that would be against the whole reason why she even bothered to have a child? It's because she needed an heir, and you forcibly need to produce one yourself. _With a man of high standing_, I may quote."

"No one can ever have more purpose in life than me." I said, in an attempt to thaw that disturbing day and that sad truth of a confession by my mother.

"Ok, I get it, we can't tell Mr. R. It just feels awful whenever he comes up to me and mentions the photos and the gifts from Venice that we so purposely simulate to delude him."

The words hit my core in a fusion of resent and guilt. How am I able do that? Am I really so selfish that I have been going to lengths in deluding my father? Am I so desperate to even use my former girlfriend as an escape plan? I might have been looking down at the silver platter for far too long, and had my eyebrows bent in that sad fashion, because Alexa took my chin into her hand and raised my head up, forcing me to go eye on eye with her. With her sunglasses taken off, the natural gold color of her eyes looked right through me.

"I'm sorry for mentioning that. I know that this hobby of yours is the one true thing that you enjoy, and I'm a louse for making you feel mortified about it."

I lift my chin away from her hold and relax my back on the chair support. "Well, it is true. So, I just have to live with my egocentric, awful self." Alexa bit back a laugh and seemed to have taken it as a joke. She re-holds the menu in her hands and searches with eager eyes, seemingly ready to end the conversation and start eating.

"Alexa?" I call out her name in a nervous tone. She quickly puts all attention on me. One thing that I found so endearing about her since before. She would have a room full of important people but she would always put me first and foremost.

"Have you dated anyone recently?" Alexa's reaction is a deer- in-headlights, taken by surprise in my sudden question of interest.

"I have recently been _involved_ with someone." I said, for lack of a better term. Alexa's eyes blink and shifts to that ever obvious upset expression.

"Wow," She says indignantly. "After so long, there's finally someone new."

"It's actually been going on for a year almost."

"Who is it? You can be transparent with me, Em." I unconsciously exhale an accumulated agitation. "Is it alright for me to talk about this with you?"

Alexa giggled with incredulity. "There's only so many women who like women in the world, Em. And your Ex-girlfriend would be one of the very few options you have as an ear to talk with. Besides, I want to know the kind of woman you're replacing me with."

"You are making all the girlfriends in the world sound like floor rags. And, since you have given me your consent, then listen to me with an open mind, Alexa."

"That sounds like a warning that I won't like the next things you're going to tell me."

"It can go in different ways. Let's start with the fact that she lives in Japan."

Alexa's eyes go wide open. "What?" She exclaims a tad loudly that the waiters in waiting looked at our table and gave me an alarmed look. I wave my hand to signal them not to worry and refrain to standing and not doing anything at all. Alexa pulls my hand and looks at me with a mad person's face. "We hardly survived being one sea apart Em, and this girl is three oceans away."

"And it's not important for the moment, because like I mentioned, Alexa. We're just getting involved. It's nothing serious yet like what we had."

"Who is she? Tell me Em. I don't remember any elite woman in our circle that lives in that country."

"I doubt that you would know her, but, to supply your question, her name is Asuka Kazama. It should also be said, that she is not part of any elite circle because she would be too barbaric to get accepted by one."

"Kazama? Isn't that the name of the current CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu?"

"How did you know that?" I asked in complete astonishment that she happened to have an idea at all.

Alexa propped her hand up in the air. "The Caltagirone is the tightest European business partner of Rochefort Enterprises. In my study to succeed the company, I had to learn all about our partners Em. And I put extra attention on your family, because of you." Alexa paused. "I remember reading it in the portfolio that the Mishima Zaibatsu is the Rochefort Enterprises biggest tie in Asia. It's always been ruled by a reigning Mishima, but the recent leader with a new name caught my attention, so I had to go and check it some time ago."

"You're a mongrel for details."

"God is in the details Em, that's what my patron, Mies Van Der Rohe always said." Alexa shook her head. "Back to the topic, so, she's a family of the Mishima Zaibatsu?"

"Yes, but by a second degree. The Zaibatsu belongs only to the first degree, and only to the Mishima's."

"To put it simply, she's not from money." Alexa said flatly.

"No, she's just average." Alexa looked at me with a new perspective in her eyes. "Who are you and where did you take Emilie? She would never settle for an average."

My shoulders raise in an effort to express my lost. "Perhaps. However, Lili does." And that was all that went wrong in our relationship. Just that one, simple thing. Alexa never understood the difference between Emilie and Lili. The girl she fell in love with and had the best two years of her life was Emilie, was Em. There was no Lili that lived under that girl's surface. There was none of that spoiled brat who wanted to go out and revel in fighting and forget about the responsibilities of an heir. She didn't want to accept that Lili exists and that Lili is a whole other person from the girl she came to know.

Alexa rubbed her stomach gently and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Can we eat first and talk more about this with a full stomach?"

"If you must, then go ahead." Alexa snapped her fingers and immediately the two men in tuxedo's turns and rounds our table.

"Aside from your taste in women, has anything else change in your palate?" Alexa asked with humor.

"Apparently none. You know what I like." I said, giving her the permission to order what she knows I would enjoy.

***Sour Grape***

The next day begins with Alexa turning up at the lobby of the hotel I stayed in. I come down and greet her, a bag of Yves Saint Laurent in her hand.

"Attire no. 1." She handed me the tall rectangular packaging. When I leave for the tournament, my Daddy expects me to bring my credit card because he thinks I will be using it to shop in Venice. For that reason, I always leave my credit card to Alexa, who will then randomly use it to purchase clothes and accessories throughout the three months and a half. The things she would buy will be the things I will use in our make-up excursion for a week or less. The credit card will have a legal history of being used within said timeline, and I will have the apparels needed to make it look like I spent days here by using a different clothing in every line of photos. All the purchases I make at the tournament are done by cash and no way for my father to track when and where the money was used.

"So, you said in your itinerary that you told Mr. R we had a_ romantic_ gondola ride." Alexa's eyebrows wiggle in teasing way. "Is it, holding hands romantic? Embracing in the boat romantic? Leaning on each other's shoulder –

I cleared my throat before she goes on a list that I know she can easily lengthen.

"Oh, yeah, my bad. Inappropriate –

"Alexa." I held my hands to stop her. "Just a photo, sitting in the gondola would do well."

Alexa raised her shoulders and smiled cheekily at me. "I know. I'm just trying to put you in the edge."

"And why so would you want me in that position?" By now, I was following her out of the hotel and into her car. Alexa had the hobby for buying cars and estates. A thing she inherited from her father who was an Engineer and, fortunately, monopolized Italy's construction industry. Their Company, Caltagirone, penned after the family name, has business spanning in all kinds of energy and building. Their construction process is one of the fastest and most expensive in the world, using refined oil to power machines and engines that work wonders in the field. And their major oil source would be the stock that my family provides them. Alexa's wealth would be a miniscule amount lower than mine, and let's just conclude that she puts most of her allowance in new models of cars that come out every other week. Today, she had her blue chrome metallic LaFerarri. Another convertible, two capacity car that has all the edge and splendor of the Italian brand.

"Because you put me on the edge yesterday, and I'm just trying to make things fair." She explains and opens the door for me before going to the driver's seat and moving the car. "I've been thinking about everything you shared to me about this new girl you're involved with. And I know, I'm going to sound like the inappropriate Ex again, but...I don't think you should continue it, Emilie."

She called me_, Emilie_. It was always the sign that Alexa was being serious because she had a hard time with that if she were to relay only in the words she uses. Nonetheless, I can tell how she went with that decision. Everything I told her was pathetic even in my ears, and eyes, but I just have more wishful thinking than she had for me.

"That's not a decision for you to make, Alexa." I answered, looking straight ahead.

Alexa's finger taps on the steering wheel as she expertly rotates it. "Em, she's just after your money."

And my head starts to do a throbbing that for the first time, I felt truly mad at her. "You don't know her." I say with a firm voice.

"And do you?" She asks so plainly, it sounded more insulting than she could have imagined. Because it was true. "What can you honestly tell me about her Emilie? You make out one night and the next day she's ignoring your call. She first does everything to get away from you, and now she's like; hey, let's do some open relationship experiment. Let me have all your money while I date who I want, and you can't complain because it's all part of the _rules_." The harsh, and debasing tone that Alexa conveyed made all the words stuck out more. I did have reservations about all this arrangement but having to hear everything from someone's complete storytelling made it sound even worse. It sensed so convincing, so possible, that I felt so stupid and empty and chagrinned.

"I'm sorry Em, but people like us can't give out ourselves so easily to anyone. Most of the time, they're always just in it for the money."

"I have been doing nothing but that, for my whole life. Putting distance between every person. Sebastian is the closest thing I have as a friend."

"And God knows, Em, I'm the same. Why do you think we keep coming back to each other? Why try being friends after our relationship didn't work out? It's because we have no one else. We grew up together in this lonesome, guarded life." Alexa's eyes roll up. "I'm always going to care about you, Emilie. I'm not going to stop you from looking for someone new, because no one, especially you, deserves to go on in this living hell alone."

"It just can't be her." I said, my voice scratchy because of the overwhelming need to cry in that very instant.

"I imagined someone better for you. Because you were the best for me."

"Stop that." My head didn't like the confusion of sadness and disappointment. "I believe in her Alexa. I have to be honest with you, but I love her, and I want to believe in her. You left me to traverse this path. Now let me pass it."

The car stops abruptly, parking in an empty street where I have no knowledge about.

"Don't call her then." Alexa said with full resolve and eyes fixated on me. "Let her prove herself. You're the singular hone heir of a multi-billion property and assets Emilie. You've done enough chasing for your standing. Give her the baton this time."

I curse the way she chose her words because they make me feel more doleful than I made-up. "But…what if she doesn't?" I said, my full resolve melting into a toxin of reality. The end of the world would be more probable to happen in the next year than Asuka stepping up and contacting me by her own volition.

Alexa's hand stretches to caress my cheek and squeeze it gently. "You did it once. You can do it again." She paused. "Move on."

***Sour Grape***

Four days after and I arrived home at Monaco. My father, and Sebastian, gladly waiting for me as the Caltagirone Helicopters lands at the Helipad on top our estate. Daddy exchanged pleasantries with Alexa, whom he always considered a second daughter and approved quickly as my girlfriend years back.

Alexa comes to me and embraces me tight, her height being evidently taller than me by three centimeters. Her lips brush on my ear when she whispered something before leaving. "Remember not to call her."  
The helicopter then heads off and is soon far from sight.

The next day, I had to travel to Nice, France to attend my mother's luncheon. My father was with her the whole meeting, while I sat at the chair between them, silently wishing heavens to erase the number in my head that I keep repeating. I have no memory of what transpired in that event. A vague recollection of dances with blank faces in my head seem to have registered, but nothing else.

"Emilie, stop being absent-minded all the time. I don't want you acting like that when we have our conference meetings with the board." My mother scolds me as she continuously signs a literal mountain of checks and documents. Now, she's another person who won't shed a light on Lili. All she knows is Emilie.

"That reminds me of the luncheon last week. You were very down for a party that day Princess. Is something wrong?" My father asks from my left.

Basically, my family would do this one-day signing schedule. We would all sit in a large, C-shape table with all sorts of transcripts, receipts, reports, and other legal documents for reviewing and signing. The left side would be my fathers, the right would be my mothers and the middle was always mine. Being an heir in training, I had the less amount of work, and just as soon as I finished my load, I started going back to that barren wasteland of hope. A hope for a call that is quite close to never happening.

"Definitely nothing Mommy, Daddy. I'm only being exhausted with work and classes resuming."

"I've studied the last report I asked you to analyze and I'm very proud at how you presented solutions for the company's shortcomings. You're exactly shaping up to the job of running this company. Emilie." My mother stated in her old fashion of straight and static sentiment. Her tone brought nothing of the weight that her words should express. They always sound bland, and insincere to my ears.

"I do my best." I answered with a forced smile. My mother didn't look at me and went back to her workload.

She's a tall woman, standing at a height of six-feet-two-inches. She had long flowing blonde hair and eyes of violet-blue that were big and expressive yet shut-out of emotions. Her skin glowed white as a pearl with the crème colored blouse that she wore. My mother is a beautiful woman, with a figure that is paralleled with models and a skin that is made from pampered beauty products of the best quality. She is the dominant of the family, taking charge over my father in the house and in business. The Rochefort Enterprises may be named all to my father, but all the feats it's accomplished in the last years were all exuberantly done and sold by my mother. It is absurd, but it's true that my mother cares more about the company than my father and me combined. This does not mean that my mother is a bad person. She means good, and she works hard for everything and needs to control all of that in order for her world to go round.

"My two favorite women, both beautiful and intelligent. What more can I ask for?"

_Maybe more resolution against Mommy?_ I said to myself. It is funny and derisive that my father is utterly under the finger of my mother.

"A faster hand to finish all that paper, Emile." My mother banters.

"I'm on it, my Queen." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. This should sound sweet for me, but I find it rather chocking to be in that time and see this unfold. My father loves mother so much, he is willing to make a fool of himself, time and time again. And Mommy wouldn't care to notice it. She never spoke those three words to Daddy my whole life, and I wonder if she ever felt that way for him, or anybody else. Because the first woman I expect to say "I love you" to me, never did so either.

***Sour Grape***

Three weeks after the tournament and I've done everything to put myself at ease. It was horrible to expect something every day and expect it to not happen also. School and proper company heir work keep me busy and relieve me out of that bazaar compendium, but I need more distractions than ever.

I roll to the edge of my bed and lift the wireless handheld from its dock. I dial the number 53. Sebastian's personal phone service. And the punctuality of its answer makes me smile. Sebastian is always fast with service.

"Yes, Miss Lili?"

"Sebastian, I need to go out. I want to buy something from the game store."

"The Maybach Exelero will be waiting for you whenever you are ready, Miss Lili."

"Perfect." I replace the phone and quickly change in my incognito outfit.

A travel of three hours later, I arrive with Sebastian at the front of the biggest game store in Nice, France. Sebastian waits in the car while I enter the store. Clad in simple jeans and gray hoodie, I scanned the shelves of games with my sunshades on. It did not take long for me to find the D-section and drop all the Digimon games into my basket.

It's an odd and rather humiliating addiction that I picked up, generally, from going back and forth to Japan and experiencing to play it and enjoy it.

Down at the counter, the guy in the cashier checks-out everything, totaling to less than two thousand dollars. I'm acutely aware of how he has been sneaking looks at me ever since I entered the store, and now he's been desperately giving me those endearing smiles that I would guess to make most of the women swoon for him. Fortunately, I'm not one of them.

"Here you go." He hands me a big plastic bag filled with the games I bought. I was about to swipe my credit card into their machine when I noticed the piece of paper that was on top of my games.

"What is this?" I asked him, holding out the paper that I know has his number in it.

"My number, beautiful." He said, and winked at me. Well, he is overly confident about his outdated charms. It is men like this that I enjoy most to tease.

"Why would you give me your number?" I innocently asked and leaned closer to him.

He smiled wide, feeling very proud because he thinks he's got me. "A lot of reasons, anything you like, just call me."

"Anything?" I said, trying to sound very excited by the prospect.

"Anything." He said, leaning closer to me as well. I didn't move, letting him enjoy this more. Out of my peripheral, I notice him click on the keyboard. A bling sound happens and a receipt slides out the printer. He takes it and holds it out to my face. "Oh, and the bills on me. I can't take seeing a pretty gamer pay for entertainment."

"Wow. You are handier than I assumed." I took the receipt and folded it in my hoodie pocket. "Now, tell me again. I can call you about anything?"

"Anything at all." He nodded all fired up and proud.

"Go to my house at the middle of the night?" I asked.

The guy smiles even wider like he can't believe he is scoring the biggest catch of his life right now. "A risker, I like that." He tried to act cool.

"Take me to a Hotel?"

"If you want it there, I'm game anywhere you want."

"Tips about dating women?"

"Oh ye….what?" right then and there, I knew that the shock in his face would be the highlight of my day.

"No? Too bad, and I thought your number would actually be of some use." I leaned away from the counter and left the paper with his number at the side of the computer.

"I do appreciate you paying for my games. A pleasure to make business with you. Au revoir." I left the store in exhilarated hurry, and by the time that he was out the store, he had no idea where to find me. Not that he can see me inside the car now.

"I believe we will be meeting a new employee in the store next time around, Miss Lili?" Sebastian took my attention away from the sad guy who kept looking over the area for the girl in a hoodie.

"Yes, well they deserve it, Sebastian. I can pay for my own games, and I don't do anything to encourage their flirting whatsoever. They should learn to refrain from doing that to their customers."

"Notably said, Miss Lili." Sebastian nodded in agreement. "I assume you would be busy finishing your games then."

"As always Sebastian. I will make these games my babies."

"Would that not interfere with your calls with Miss Asuka?"

"Sebastian, I haven't been on speaking terms with that cocky buffoon since after we left the tournament."

"Are you mad at her, Miss Lili?" That was something new.

"No. It's just, we don't have much to talk about…why do you ask that, Sebastian?"

"Because you've stopped calling her names, Miss Lili, and now you're back to that again. I just presumed it must be because you're mad at her."

"It's…" I paused, considering how much I can share to Sebastian, but that was silly to stop and think about. Sebastian has been my loyal confidant for years, and he would be the wisest enough to understand anything I share. "We won't work this out. Might, never will. We live too far apart, and Mother would stand in the way as soon as she hears words of this." I said like a robot with a practiced script.

"Do you share the same idea, Miss Lili?"

"What? That was my idea, Sebastian. Have you been listening correctly?"

Sebastian nodded and smiled. "Yes, and the Miss Lili that I grew old with would never give up without trying. She loves to take risks, and she's afraid of failure and lose, but she knows how to stand up again and repeat everything until she wins."

My heart squeezed in affection for what Sebastian sees in me. All this time, I thought I was nothing but the glorious child he needed to take care of. Paid to acquaint with. It was nice to know that he saw me as that strong person, I did not even saw myself for.

"Thank you, Sebastian." I said, genuinely, and with all my heart.

"You're welcome, Miss Lili. Now, shall you speak with Miss Asuka again?" I smiled in his attempt.

"No. Not yet, Sebastian. This time, I need to wait." Because as haunting as it was, Alexa was right. If I'm going to be willing to go through a lot of real life hell again in this new relationship, I need to see that I'm not the only player.

***Sour Grape***

A wonderful week of games and winnings and the sadness of having lost contact with Asuka felt a wee bit better. And as the first month sets today, it is like the judgment that leads to the end. Done. Finished. Today is the day that settles it all. A valid reason for me to stay inside my playroom until morning when this horrible faithful day is over.

"Miss Lili, you're breakfast is ready." Sebastian announces through the intercom inside my playroom.

"Bring it up here, Sebastian. I refuse to leave this room for the next 24 hours."

"You have been doing so for the past three days, Miss Lili. It is not good for a young lady to trap herself in games for so long."

"How dare you, Sebastian. Do you not know how many slaves worship my avatar in the Digimon world? Nothing is a game when it means being the ruler."

"If you consider so Miss Lili. I will bring your food for you."

"Thank you, and don't forget my desserts, Sebastian. I want all the chocolate nachos up here!"

The telecom turns off and I am left to play the game I started five hours ago. My eyes are starting to sting and my fingers are getting numb. I have lost comprehension on which buttons I' am clicking on at the black console in my hands. A minute passes and I blink in pain when the lights to my playroom open. The pink curtains and the white walls reflected intense brightness that made my eyes sore.

"Sebastian, turn off the lights!" I yelled, covering my eyes with my forearm.

"Forgive me, Miss Lili. It was hard to take the cart inside if I don't see where I' am walking."

"Leave the cart there, and turn off the lights on your way out." Sebastian pushes the cart closer to my entertainment station.

"I will wait for you to finish, Miss Lili." He said and deliberately stood behind me.

"You can go now, Sebastian. I will call when I'm done."

"Will nothing entice you to go out, Miss Lili?"

"None, Sebastian. Leave."

"Perhaps, a call for you will." My fingers stopped moving.

"Who called?"

"I will tell you when you're done, Miss Lili. I need to leave you for now."

"What?" I turned around and found Sebastian walking fast towards the door. "Sebastian, stop right there!" The old butler had the nerve to ignore my order. "Sebastian!" I yelled again, but he continued to trek away. My eyes bulge, and my hands moved swiftly, taking in large amounts of the food taken to me.

I ate, and swallowed it without a stop, not even knowing what I consumed without chewing. "Sebastian! I'm done, come back right this instant!" In a few seconds, Sebastian reappeared with a glass of water.

"That was very quick of you, Miss Lili." He handed me the glass. I took it but did not drink. "Did Asuka call?" I asked with my heart filled with so much hoping.

"I believe she would if you call her first, Miss Lili." All my hopes got stepped on and I wanted to pour all the water in that glass on myself. It was stupid of me to be so wishful.

"I' am warning you, Sebastian. Do not disturb me again." I said and snapped my fingers for his cue to exit. The lights go off again and I continue to play with my chocolate nachos as a heartbreak stapler.

I expected to have the whole day without any more disruption, however, by near evening, Sebastian knocked excitedly at my door and spoke without waiting for me to permit him.

"Miss Lili, Miss Asuka is very mad at the phone with you right now, and I think it is best that you speak with her immediately." The sentence sent chills to my whole body that I couldn't understand, but at the same time, it sounded all unlikely.

"It's a shame that I can't do that right now, Sebastian. I am quite engaged with my games for the moment, and I wish that you would stop pestering me and let me play in peace." Sebastian's presence soon disappears and a damper of disappointment lunges within me.

"Miss Lili, Miss Asuka would like to speak to you." Sebastian said by the intercom. For him to go this far was a fit of its own, and I don't understand why he is doing it.

"Your trick is not going to work for a second time, Sebastian, I will finish this level today!" I exclaimed with pride and crossness.

_"You might want to reschedule that considering that we have a lot to talk about."_ And my whole body came undone when I heard that ever familiar voice. It was mad, and it was infuriated, but it was what I longed to hear for so long.

I drop the console I was holding and stood up from the soft cushions of my game chair.

"Sebastian, hand me your phone!" I shouted and Sebastian was right there, outside of my room, holding his phone for me to take.

_"And uh, it's just about something you forgot in the tournament, nothing special."_

Asuka said, and it didn't matter. What mattered in the world right now was that she called.

I took the phone inside my room and leaned my back on the wall, gingerly coming down to sit on the floor. With another day or chance, I would not have let myself be scattered with discarded wrappers of chips and chocolates in the floor, but I needed the support of the wall because my knees have gotten too weak for me to stand on and take another step. The euphoria takes me and leads me to forget that I haven't said anything, prompting Asuka to speak again.

_"Huh, if you don't have the time to talk with me, then fine. I'll just go to the mix-up my classmates invited me to__—"_

"No. I have time." I cut her off. "I always have time for you." I said, and I meant it more than anything else.

Asuka chuckled. "Oh yeah? Did you just come up with that now? Because it's been one month, and I don't remember you shedding me that _time_ of yours. In fact, it's a good thing I called, or else, you'd be making up excuses why you were AWOL all of a sudden. Heck, Digimon games? That's what you've been up to this whole time? At least the past people I dated remembered to call their girlfriend even when they were playing games at home."

I smiled and shook my head. No one, never ever confronted me the way she is capably doing it, and I would have definitely gotten fuming and defensive, but I found it adoring to have her complain about me. I might just forgive anything she says the whole night because I still can't believe that she called me. Asuka called me by her own volition and she is scolding me for not calling her. Is this really happening?  
I bit on my lower lip to help myself from crying.

"I missed you." I let the words go and all the heavyness in me were miraculously lifted. Asuka went silent and took long to say something. "Well, that's your fault for not staying in contact." I hear the faint exhale of Asuka's breathe. "About that last call I missed from you. I was talking that time with Xiaoyu, and well, you know how that mind of her works, so I couldn't risk it. We were chatting about the closing party that time, and I had to go and keep a watch on Aunt Jun the whole night. I jumped every time she mentioned forest, rabbits or deer's."

I giggled and imagined it. "That would have been a good sight to look at you."

"Yeah, whatever. I just had to say that because I'm afraid that airy head of yours would decide that I'm a snob who happens to be an expert with ignoring people."

"Splendid of you to have deducted that, Asuka Kazama. And here I thought all that brain of yours knew was to fight."

"Don't push it, Princess and that's just stupid of you to get upset about."

"I'm going to act like I agree with you. But, yes, I thought you didn't want anything to do with me anymore, hence, the not calling." I lied.

"Oh so it's my fault now?" Asuka laughed. "I can't believe I called you for this."

"I'm happy that you did call." I said with my heart warming.

"This is going to cost me a lot. So, I need to end this soon. Let's just exchange emails, it's cheaper there than with this long distance stuff."

"I can pay for the calls."

"No way. Internet calling is almost free with a line here, and I'm not gonna let you pay for all those senseless expenses. I know you got a fortune to make that possible, but it's worthless, and your just gonna waste money." With such a sparing mind-set, it's very hard to ever envision Asuka turning into a money magnet. A trait I will always be proud about her.

"If it will make you happy, then we will go with it." Because you've made me happy beyond your belief.

"Well that was easy." Asuka paused. "I need to go now. I'll leave a message here at Sebastian's phone to let you know my email. You can just contact me anytime. And don't dare make it to a month again."

"I will try." To not call you every day.

"Ok, I'm hanging up now."

"Wait, Asuka…?"

"What?"

"Are you still going to that mix-up?"

"Mix-up?...…Ah, I'm too lazy to go there now. I'll maybe try it next time." Or never. Not if I can control it.

"I will talk to you soon then. Asuka Kazama."

"As soon as you're done with your games?"

"As soon as you end this call." Asuka paused. "Oh." I heard her exhale. "Yeah. I'll just go now."

"Good bye, Asuka."

"Bye." The call ends. I sat there, looking at the contact information she sent to the phone. I took my phone from the chair I used in gaming and quickly clicked three on my speed dial.

Two rings and the call gets answered. Before she could have anything to say, I started speaking. "She called."

"That's good news,Em. I'm now very excited to meet her."

* * *

**FNAFFRENZYCAT:** Thanks! :D

**Mhuki:** It'll be a crime to take away the kid in Lili, because that's part of her charm ;) Hehe, of course, Asuka won :D Thanks! but I like writing and I write updates as much as I can, even when I can't finish it in one sitting, I do it little by little ^_^

**D3M0NK1TSUN3:** Yes, she had to do it sooner or later ;) oh, well, now we know why...

**sneeringflame :** Yeah, sorry bout the lateness, too much real life going on XD thanks, and haha, well, I just couldn't help but mention it XD

**Nutellaholic:** I miss you too! and thanks for worrying about me. I'm doing fine here, and peeps here are really nice as you said ^_^ I'm happy to make you proud of me, this kind of style takes longer to write, but I'm glad to do it for quality's sake, and everyone's enjoyment :D I think so too (kaboom!) I will! always :D It totally will, but Aunt Jun is gonna show up more in the future, so maybe we'll get to experience that next time around XD. No, it's kind of worse XD

**Romak 1997:** Sorry! I had so much stuff to do and fix. And it's my oath to never abandon my readers, or stories, no matter what! CONGRATULATIONS! Good luck there, and do your best in Uni ;) That's heartwarming to hear :) thank you very much, I'm doing my best :D Well, the end is an important part, but the journey there is still the best, so buckle up and feel it until the last ;)


End file.
